


You Won't Come Back: ACT I

by amythyst



Series: You Won't [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Filling plotholes, Fluff, Gen, Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Triggers, You and Chara are Dead Ringers, You start out 12, answering questions, their gender is nuetral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/amythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself locked in the underground with no memories of your previous life. You make so many friends, and you want nothing more than to stay. But, the universe challenges your determination, even as Unknown forces work to protect you. Can you make it out  of here ... and get a happy ending?</p><p>First part of the three part series.</p><p>// An Undertale AU/Story Shift Trilogy - where plot holes get filled up, questions finally get answered, and, well ... we have a bad time. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) //</p><p><< Completed >></p><p><< 03/03/18 - Rewriting to make it up to my current standard>></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this for the first time, holy smokes, hi! This story originally had a 8 chapters for ACT II tagged onto it, but, after having left this story for a year and some months, I realize the first 14 chapters are enough. Not every question gets answered (in fact, it might actually add more questions), but, I still feel like ending is more satisfying (for me at least) vs the original ending. Hopefully you'll feel the same at the end of part I. Enjoy!

_"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters ..."_

 

Your eyes shoot open and you sharply sit upright in your small bed, and attempt to catch your breath. You run your hand across your face.  _What- ... What was that?_

 

Not even a day ago you found yourself at the bottom of a cavern, on a bed of golden flowers. You were greeted by what you thought was a friendly flower, only to be faced with a veritable living nightmare. But then, with a burst of flames, the demon was chased off, and you met **her**. Toriel. The Ruins' caretaker, and, rather quickly, someone you had decided to stay with.

 

 Ever since you've gotten here you've been experiencing intense Déjà vu. You can't remember any of what happened before you found yourself in the Underground, but you feel like you've been experiencing this feeling for much, much longer than that. However ...

 

 _What ... what was that dream?_  Despite being awake and sitting quiet, if not a bit stilted, in bed, your heart is still racing.

 

Your eyes adjust to the darkness enough to glance around the room. The only light a gentle yellow glow from the bottom of your door. You move out of bed and open the door, to glance around the hallway. ... _Toriel must be asleep._ Your heart is still pounding away in your chest, so you don't think you'll be able to get back to sleep anytime soon.

 

Earlier today you had explored much of the house. It was so ... **warm** here ... You had fun listening to her speak about Snail Facts, and then laughing together at her plethora of bad jokes. But, there was one place you were asked specifically not to go. And it's that place you find yourself standing before right now. _The basement._

 

Maybe your sense of curiosity is killing you. Going by your tumble into the mountain, you seemed to have a knack for danger. Naturally, you follow the stairs down below and find yourself facing the familiar purple walls. You're briefly thankful for your sweater, because compared to the cozy house, it's decisively cold down here. No one was here to stop you. Still, you turned around and looked up the stairs. Just a quick peek. _It won't hurt, right?_

 

You follow the one-way path, turning only once before you find yourself facing a large purple door. It has the same symbols you've been noticing everywhere; A circle with wings, and 3 triangles, one them upside down. When you first arrived you saw it carved conspicuously into every place they could put it. Even Toriel had the symbol, and you reminded yourself to question her about it after this field trip. But for now ... you shake your head and, with a curious sense of trepidation, you slowly push the door open.

 

You're greeted with a familiar scene. One patch of greenery lit up from above ... _but no Flowey_. You hesitate for a moment. Should you turn back? You've gone this far, maybe this was enough for one night? But you feel as though something is ... pulling you. Encouraging, you, forward. But there's no way in god's green earth you're stepping on that pile of flowers, so you take a very wide few steps around it, not trusting the demon won't pop up at any moment.

 

Ahead of you is another archway, darkened much like the others. You glance behind you again ... but, you're still alone. But you push your yourself forward, both mentally and physically, and find yourself passing the last archway you'll see in many months, though you don't current know it. And as you do, you hear ... _static? What?_

 

The darkness around slowly morphs into light as you move forward, the static-y sound, like a busted radio, getting even louder. Popping and fizzing fills your ears, until, finally you find yourself outside. You stare at a long ominous line of trees, as tall as the eye can see, as well a path of firmly packed snow. But this is enough right? You've pushed Toriel's warnings to the limit, and since you barely know the kind monster woman, you didn't want to anger her. Something ... itched, at that thought. So you turned around and-

 

**S L A M**

 

You're just in time to see the door close on you. Oh no. You quickly reach to open the door ... but, it won't budge. Okay. Now you're starting to panic. You've disobeyed Toriel's orders, and you've paid the price by being locked out. But not all hope is lost. Your hands shuffle manically through your pockets ... but then you realize it. You've left your cellphone on the dresser. The only means of communicating with the goat woman.  _No no no no...._ With a burst of determination you stand up straight, and knock on the door with all the might your 12-year-old hands can muster. You call out, **"TORIEL!! TORIEL!!!!"** ... ... ... But, despite your struggle, **no one came.**

 

You feel yourself drop several degrees in sheet terror, and despite your warm, and cozy sweater, you shiver. I messed up. Your clench your hands against the door. You could stay here, and possibly freeze to death ... or ... You turn away to face the path behind you. The only path you have. You'll have to find help somewhere else. You only hoped Toriel was wrong about the outside 

 

You take a deep and painful breath against the cold and move forward. Your boots crunch the packed snow underneath. And the trees loom above you. As though they're silently watching. And silently judging. You feel like you're going to have a bad time.

 

**S N A P**

 

You shriek at the unexpected sound and snap around, eye wide in fear. They land on a large and sturdy branch, one you had deliberately stepped on and felt no give. That branch is now broken in two. _Oh no._  No more thoughts are necessary, only a deep and horrified desire to escape! That same static you heard before is filling your ears once again as well the sounds of heavy, steady foot-steps. Louder and **louder**.  _Nonononononno ..._ Until your senses are nearly overwhelmed. And just as suddenly, it stops. Your body tenses. You don't dare move. You're petrified.

 

**"H U M A N."**

 

_Oh god. **Oh god.**_

 

**"D O N ' T   Y O U   K N O W   H O W   T O  G R E E T   A   N E W   F R I E N D?"**

 

The deep, guttural voice, of whatever monster that is, sends cold shivers up and down your spine.

 

**"T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D."**

 

You feel your body moving without any sort of input from yourself, and you want to cry.  _This can't be happening. This is just a bad dream._  You can't bring yourself to look at the dark figure in front of you now, even as your hand move out to latch onto the dark, unknown one in front of it. The last thought you have is,  _I'm going to die._

 

_Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft_

 

The sound of a fart rings through-out the clearing.

 

You are ... speechless.

 

Standing in front of you, grasping your hand still, was a skeleton. White lights danced in what should be empty sockets and he spoke to you, though his grin never broke. _Where is his voice coming fro-?_

 

"heh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

 

You open your mouth to say something ... then close it, and then open it and-. This goes on for a quite a while while you try to process exactly what happened. And you're going to have a very long night ahead of you to take in his eventual explanation, (past his horrifically bad puns).

 

Put shortly, you find out his name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton. He's also quite a bit of a prankster. He has a brother named Papyrus who (supposed to be) a human hunting fanatic ... although you find out he's not terribly good at his job. **Lucky for you.** You find out the puzzles set out to "capture humans", instead of being dangerous, are actually quite fun to do. Sans thanks you for humoring his brother, but truthfully you were happy to play along. You even stopped and solved the word search Sans laid out, much to both brothers' awe. And it's strange, because you should of felt ... unhappy. You were still supposed to be reeling from being shut out from Toriel, weren't you? But that's not what you were thinking about. While the brothers bickered and fought, you knew they loved each other. And, though you didn't know why, but you felt like you haven't had this kind of fun in a long, long time.

 

When you finally got pass all of Papyrus jinxs and japes, you found yourself in the Christmas-like town of Snowdin. And with the exception of Flowey, you found that every monster you met was incredibly kind and warm. (And you had met quite a decent number of them since arriving here, making your energy exhausted brain spin.) And it makes you start to wonder if the little yellow flower was just some ... _anomaly_ in this world?

 

Sensing that their new human was very close to passing out where they stood, the two brothers invited you to stay in their abode. As the cold nipped fiercely at your cheeks, you found yourself quickly agreed. And the brothers' house was ... interesting. To say the least. Between rocks covered with sprinkles, Sans' trombone, and mischief making tiny white dogs, you'd ... never felt more at home. Even if Papyrus' spaghetti was ... a little less than edible. You should be feeling bad but ... you're not. And maybe after the long chain of events today, and a plate of Papyrus' Spaghetti (you shuddered), you were just ... too spent to process it right now.

 

The two brothers didn't have a spare bedroom, but they did offer you their lumpy green couch. You thanked Papyrus' and Sans' with a sincere smile, and you didn't think it was possible, but was Papyrus actually blushing? He's only like that for a moment, before he's posing heroic (cape flapping in the non existent wind?) You're under his direct protection, and it was their duty to offer you, their prisoner, the most comfortable of stays. Despite looking slightly concerned at the proclamation of being captured, Sans just shrugged, his grin never changing, and before you could ask, he had wished you a good night and disappeared from your sight in a blink. _... what on earth._  Exhaustion have finally caught up to you, and you decided it'd just hurt your brain to think about. So, you wished Papyrus a goodnight, settled into the couch and settled into the couch not long after. Pulling slightly itchy blanket around your form, and drifting off into a slumber ...

 

∞♥∞

_"Chara ... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up ..."_

 

You shoot up from your sleep ... for the 2nd night in a row. _What was that? ... That voice ... urgh, sounded even more familiar than last time, though they were clearly not the same._ You rub at your head in frustration. You feel like you're forgetting something **incredibly important.**

 

"hey, kid."

 

You nearly shriek, but slap your hand over your mouth to stop it from going much father.

 

To your immediate right is Sans. Whos' just standing there in a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and slippers.

 

 _How long has he been there?_ You don't process until later (which a hysterical hiccup of laughter) that all he does for sleep is take off his jacket.

 

And it takes you another minute before it feels you can finally speak and say, "Sans."  _Sheesh._

 

"heard some odd shufflin' downstairs. found ya twistin' around on the couch. you ok, kiddo?"

 

You're ... unsure to be honest, however, you try to give, what you hope, is a convincing smile. "Yeah, just, a strange dream, I guess."

 

Sans give you a simple nod of understanding, but otherwise says nothing.

 

Another minute passed by, before you awkwardly pull your knees towards you to give him space to sit on the couch. He was still just ... standing there. Staring.

 

Sans seems to break out of his daze long enough take the hint and sits down directly across from you. "did ya, uh, wanna talk 'bout it?"

 

You chew on your bottom lip, and start to consider it, but after a few seconds give a shake of your head,  "No, it's, just ... strange. I've been having Déjà vu? since I've gotten here, and it seems gets worse when I lay down to sleep. Like ... I'm hearing voices I feel like I aughta remember ..." You look off to the side, and now that the worlds are out of your mouth, it is a bit distressing. Why is it you can remember **anything**?

 

While your lost in thought, it's gone quiet again, and by the time you realize it, you snap your head up, to find Sans just starting at you in an empathetic? expression.

 

You wave your hand, and give off a slightly nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I must sound really crazy."

 

"nah. ya don't."

 

You smile falls just a little bit, and you look at him curiously, at that seemingly very assured declaration.

 

He closes his sockets. _How on earth does he do that?_ "i get those same kinda dreams." He opens one socket to look at you. " **tibia** -nest, it's kinda comforting to hear i'm not the only one. though uh ... i guess that doesn't really help you any." And at that, he gives himself a little self depreciating chuckle.

 

Still, you find your cheeks flushing at his reassurance and you look down in slight embarrassment. 

 

You and him sit in silence after that. Just listening to the wind chill outside and the gentle humming of electricity running through the house. It's several minutes before he speaks up,

 

"hey kid."

 

You blink out of your daze and look him in the eyes ... lights? Those white pupils are giving you the same kind of chills the first time you heard his voice. Sans is a pretty pleasant person, if not a someone who enjoys a good joke a little too much ... but those eyes set you on ... **edge** , for some reason. And before you have a chance to examine that thought further, he speaks up again,

 

"you hungry?"

 

You blink. You've been blinking a lot to day. It probably looks rather stupid, or more so makes you look that way ... but maybe with your circumstances it could be forgiven? ... eh, maybe not. Although it is true, you hadn't much 'enjoyed' dinner earlier. Actually while Papyrus was in the kitchen to grab some an extra grater of sprinkles for the Spaghetti (yes really), Sans had somehow managed to whisk away yours and his portion, and give you a knowing wink. Papyrus come back, and while he did chastise you both for not waiting just a while little longer, he was equally pleased to see his brother and the new human enjoy his cooking so much! So, needless to say, "Uh, ah, I could eat." You smile sheepishly.

 

"welp." He lifts himself off the couch moves to stand front of you. With an, all too becoming familiar, grin on his face, he holds out a bony hand for you. "since it looks like neither of us are gonna get another wink tonight, how 'bout we go find some grub?"

 

You give him a very suspicious look at that which he just chuckles softly.

 

"not Paps' spaghetti, i promise."

 

And at that, you take his hand, which is surprisingly warm for being just one. Once again your cheeks are heating up and _why?_  You don't have time to think about it, he helps you up and off the couch, and you both head towards the entry way.

 

While you are a bit concerned about the could (even your sweater didn't protect much against the intense chill of Snowdin, and your tights were still rather short, Sans seems to be one step ahead of you, "here." And he tosses you a jacket.

 

You blink (stop that) and look up. "But, what about yo-?" Before you can finish your question you see he's wearing almost the exact same jacket. _How many of these does he have? And when did he find time to put that one on?_  ? Your stomach growls and you figure some questions are better left until after food. You shrug the jacket onto your tiny figure, and you're practically engulfed in it. At least it's warm. If not a little ketchup-y smelling.

 

He stands patiently by the door, waiting.

 

"Ready." You say with a confirming smile.

 

He grins and winks at you. "here. let's take a short cut." He opens the door quite grandly, but, you see nothing out of the ordinary. Simply the white blanketed town of Snowdin.

 

So you go to stare at him in some confusion, but he's already gestured his hand out, which you recognize as the universal gesture for 'after you'. You wonder, with a slant of your eyes, if this is another one of his pranks. But as your stomach gives a tiny growl, you decide to risk it. For good. As you step through the door,  somehow, the Snowy town warps into a warm ... extremely warm bar. Your jaw drops. **_What?_**

 

"heh, fast shortcut, right?"

 

_That ... was an understatement._


	2. From Here Forth, All Questions Will Be Answered With "Magic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans about the person who rescued you, and you end up gaining a small sparkle of hope.

And so, you find yourself sitting in a bar with a skeleton. That sounds like the beginning of a poor joke. But you suppose Sans already covered that earlier with the whoopee cushion on your seat,  along with a 'burg' covered in ketchup, much to your chagrin. Yep, you've all but forgotten about the fact you stepped through the Brothers' front door and ended up in a Bar. Tended to by a living flame. **'Magic.'**

 

"heh, i guess there must be some pranksters round her. don't feel too bad though. here kid. i'm not really hungry." And Sans pushed the uncovered burger in front of you.

 

Your annoyance is washed away just a bit, "Ah, um, thank you." Maybe he wasn't too bad after all?

 

"no problemo." But Sans seems keen to mind break you tonight, as he seems to of found himself yet **another** bottle of ketchup, and is drinking straight from it like a god damned soda. Because _of course_ he is.

 

At the absurdity of it, you can't help the short snort of laughter that escapes you. Sans looks pleased at your reaction. And after that unexpected hilarity, you finally look down at your plate of food. You can't remember the last time you had a burger, (although you can't really remember anything else), but it looks ... pretty god damn amazing. The bun is glistening hot with butter, and the smell of cooked beef wafts into your nose enticingly. And as you lift up the burger to take a tentative first bite ... ... ...

 

The next time Sans looks your way there's literal stars in your eyes. He all but bursts out laughing. "hey, Grillbz, it looks like you got yourself brand new fan."

 

The bartender looks? at you and nods? in appreciation.

 

"better not shake their hand though, or they might blow you out."

 

And at this Grillby gives him a look of exasperation. _Rightfully so._ At least you think he was. Fire monsters didn't really lend themselves to readable expressions. So, it was kind of hard to tell. 

 

The scent of food, catches your nose again, and even if it's not quite polite, you can't help but nearly inhaling the food offered. It could have just been the fact you were famished, but you swear you've never tasted anything _soooo_   ** _gooood_**. And once it's finished, you lean back and sigh in a kind of contentedness you ... hadn't felt in a while.

 

"heh. monster food'll do that to ya."

 

You look back at him, eyes half-lidded in question. "Hm?" But suddenly there's boney digits running up and down your sleeve, and you jerk back with an audible "eep!" immediately sitting up straight, and looking at Sans with some shock. So much for your relaxed state.

 

But Sans doesn't seem very apologetic by that width of his grin, his eyes squinted in, what you recognize as, amusement. He goes on, then, to explain, "monster food. it's, uh, made almost completely with magic. doesn't just taste amazing," He goes to poke you again but you draw back pre-emptively, which makes him chuckle. "it also heals up your SOUL. that's why you suddenly feel so relaxed."

 

You flush a bit. Well, he certainly wasn't wrong. You /had/ felt relaxed a minute ago, and though Sans had certainly violated your personal space, you're not nearly annoyed as you think you should be. You stretch your fingers out curious, moving them in and out from your palm. Your hand has never felt so ... fluid? for a lack of better words.

 

"hehe, exactly." He says as though he reads your mind. And after tonight escapdes, you certainly wouldn't put it pass that as one of his abilities.

 

Its a few more moments of awkward silence, with just the low murmer of Monster patrons in the background, before Sans' speaks up.

 

"so, kiddo, how exactly **did** you find yourself in our neck of the cavern anyhow?", his question is soft enough, but his voice has just the slight hint of tenseness to it.

 

You look back at him, to see if you can read his expression, though he's not really looking at you anymore. He's more idly moving the ketchup bottle back and forth between his digits. So, you simply answer, "I'm ... not sure, really." And it's just ... quiet, for a moment, before you gather your thoughts properly, and continue, "The last thing I remember is finding myself at the bottom of a cavern on a pile of yellow flowers. I mean, I assume I must of fell down. But ... " You stare at your arms, as if expecting some sort of injury to present itself within your vision, but all you get is a frown tugging at your face. "I felt completely fine when I woke up. Definitely not like I fell as far it looks like I must of."

 

"huh, what 'bout inside the Ruins?"

 

You turn your head sharply to him and see him looking straight at you, no, through you. Sure, his white pupils and friendly grin are relaxed. ... But _there's something else there._ You can't hold that kind of stare for long though, so you end up fidgeting with your fingers, and looks down at your hands. "There was ... an accident. Somebody there found me, after my fall." You skip the part about Flowey, for some reason, it doesn't strike you as the right time to say it. "That person, they took me into to their home. They patched me up, and afterwards, they even offered to let me to stay with them." You kick your legs idly back and forth now, that frown still pulling at you. You guilt about leaving Toriel behind is finally catching up. "They told me not to leave. That ... it was the one thing I simply musn't do. But ... despite their warning, I still went down there."

 

"'down there'?" He parrots.

 

You dare a glance at him, just long enough to see he's still staring. You but your bottom lip, and your guilt intensified just a notch. "There was ... a basement in the house, I guess? Despite their warnings, I ended up poking around anyhow." Your fingers tense and grip at your chair. "The next thing I knew I was walking through another archway. They were all over the Ruins so I didn't think much of it at the time. I just figured it was the entrance to another room." You finally turn to him and smile, pain showing through despite your best effort not to. "And, not long after that, **you** found me."

 

Instead of staring at you, like you expected, Sans is looking forward, a contemplative look on his bones. "heh. it's actually kinda funny. i, uh, might know who you're talking 'bout."

 

Your eyes widen at this and you sit up straighter. "What?! Really? You do?! How? What?" You struggle not to trip over your words.

 

He sets his ketchup bottle down and finally looks your straight in the eyes again. He gives you a small smile. "well, if it is who i think it is, there's this lady i visit sometimes on my patrol. the door to the ruins is always sealed tight, but it's absolutely perfect for practicing knock-knock joke. so, sometimes i'll knock on it and she'll actually answer back. we've been trading knock knock jokes and other stuff like that, well, for a while now actually. it's awesom-."

 

"Can you call her?!" You cut him off in your excitement. There might be a way to go back! To, at least, explain yourself. 

 

But his smile falls a little. "i, uh, sorry kiddo. honestly, it's a ' **one-sided'** type of communication." And at that he gives a dry chuckle. "truthfully, i don't even know her name-"

 

"Toriel." You state withot hesitation.

 

And his expression twitches, just for a moment.

 

You stare down at your hands again, your renewed hope quickly shriveling up. "Her name. It's Toriel."

 

It's another few beats of silence before he respond. "heh. how 'bout that."

 

It takes another few seconds, but you continue your thoughts. "She actually gave me a cell phone not long after I arrived here. But ... I left it on the dresser, before I wandered downstairs ... like an idiot." You whole face seems to be one giant frown now. "But," You turn and look towards him again, catching an empathetic look on his face, "you say you patrol around there, right?"

 

"yeppers." Simple answer, but effective.

 

"The next time you go; can you take me with you?" Your hope blossoms forth once more. "Maybe if it's you knocking she'll answer!"

 

Despite your plea, Sans seems ... hesitant.

 

But you press on and give him the biggest, saddest looking puppy dog eyes look can manage.

 

"sheesh kid. i didn't think anyone could beat my bro's sparkling mtt-brand puppy eyes, but you are coming a pretty close second."

 

"Pleeeeeaaaasseee, Sans!! I need to see her again! At least to hear her! At least to tell her I'm okay." You chew on your bottom lip for a brief second. "... I feel awful having just left her there without a word. She's probably worried sick by now ... or ... ", you flinch then, "probably more a touch angry." And at that, you wither just a bit.

 

But he's quick to shake his head, immediately disregarding the thought. "nah, i don't think it's possible for that lady to get angry. at least, not from the little bit i know of her."

 

"So will you take me? Pleeeeease! Pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeaaaaseee!~" You're burning up at the possibility of seeing Toriel again. ... Or maybe it's just the affereffect of Grillby standing near you.

 

"all right, all right. settle down kid, before ya hurt yourself." He gives sighs of reluctant acceptance. "i got patrol a few hours from now. so, how about this ... we both go home, you try to get some shut eye, and i'll take ya with me bright an early tomorrow morning. me and her usually trade joeks back and forth around that time. she's not ... always there, but-"

 

"It won't hurt to try!!" You finish his thought for him, and your eyes sparkling even brighter than before, and he had no idea that was possible.

 

Still, he grins. "well, it won't hurt to try." He turns to Grillby then. "welp grillbz, thanks for the grub. put it on my tab, will ya?"

 

At that the bartender crackles.

 

You don't even think to question what it means, because your thoughts are filled to the **brim** of seeking Toriel again. Your concentration only snaps when you find a bony hand held out towards you. This, uh, might be becoming a thing. You don't know why that makes you feel weird ... in a good way. But ... _Toriel._ Toriel still runs through the forefront of your mind, but you put it slightly to the side to grasp onto a skeleton hand, letting him assist you off the stool with a sheepish smile. _Damn these short legs ..._

 

He meets your expression with a relaxed one, and you both head out the bar. The long way this time. Which only confuses you more, but he only chuckles and waves his fingers and says "magic."

 

You sincerely hope this doesn't become his default answer for most of your questions. ... but you have a sneaking suspicion it will.

 

∞♥∞

"HUMAN! WHATEVER HAS YOU UP THIS BRIGHT AND EARLY?"

 

You're practically bursting with energy, even though you only got about 3 hours of sleep once you returned from Grillby's. Just the prospect of seeing Toriel again is making you wanna jump outta your skin, and really join Sans' and Papyrus' in their skeleton-ness. "Oh, good morning Papyrus! Sans said he was gonna take me out on patrol with him today!!"

 

Papyrus squints a little, like he's going to argue it, but he just ends it with a shrug. "OH. WELL. AS LONG AS HE'S CAREFUL WITH YOU AND DOES NOT LOSE YOU, I'LL ALLOW IT! SO SAYS THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

You giggle as he raises his arms in victory before running off towards the kitchen, you assume to make breakfast. The two brothers couldn't be more different, but you're quickly learning to love the both of them. Much like everything down here. And much like you did with Toriel. You don't know why, but you feel certain, you've never felt so happy and at ease before. And the little yellow flower is quick to escape your mind.

 

"heya kiddo."

 

And he snuck up on you again, and you actually do shriek this time, and almost falling backwards onto your butt. But you manage to right yourself, just in time. He just appeared in front of you. Absolutely **no** warning. "Was that _completely_ necessary?" You say with just a hint of exasperation

 

"yep." His eyes squint at you in what you're recognizing as mischievousness.

 

You can only let out a puff of air in frustration. "Fine. Are we ready to go then or not?"

 

He shrugs. "sure. one second." He waddles over to the kitchen; you assume to tell Pap you'll both be off.

 

"OK BROTHER! JUST DO WHAT I TOLD ____ YOU WOULD DO! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE THEM!"

 

You don't hear Sans' response,

 

"GOOD! I'LL SEE YOU BOTH LATER! NYEH HEH!"

 

but you're going to assume it was a 'good' one. Not a moment later Sans rejoins you in the living room, sparing you the fright of porting directly in front of you. _Thank god._

 

"ready?"

 

You're quick to nod your head, brightening right back up. "Yes!!" You're nearly bouncing now.

 

He chuckles and opens the door.

 

You quickly dart forward, half way expecting a 'short cut' this time, but no dice. You don't know if you're disappointed or relieved.

 

Sans shuts the door behind you both. "follow me, shorty."

 

Your face scrunches at the pet name, and shoot him a half-hearted glare. "I don't wanna hear that coming from you. You're only a few inches taller than me, and you're ... an adult, right?"

 

At that, he just offer you a simple grin. Yet another mystery you're left to ponder as you follow him out of town.

 

∞♥∞

 

So, you accompany Sans on his patrol, revisiting all the old puzzles, but never lingering for very long. You felt yourself becoming more, and more jittery the more Westward you both go. But, before you knew it, you’ve passed the tiny bridge and are soon faced with the large, looming purple door. Despite your eagerness to get here, you can't help but grimace at the sight of it. The last time you saw this door ... was not a happy memory. Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of bone tapping against metal.

 

"knock knock."

 

...

 

You stare at the door with side eyes, and baited breath.

 

...

 

**But nobody came.**

 

Sans looks over to you and notes the crestfallen look on your face. A bead of sweat forms on his brow. "heh. let's try that one more time. might be we were a little early." Another rat-a-tap-tap, the sound of it bouncing all around the both of you.

 

...

 

...

 

**But nobody answered.**

 

"eheh. well. that happens sometimes. she's probably busy doing ... well ... whatever she does behind there."

 

Next time he looks back to you, you're sitting down in the snow, your head held low between your knees. " ... she's probably furious at me. All that time she spent fixing me up and talking about all the fun stuff she had planned.  All after feeding me and giving me a warm bed ... She's probably too mad to come out and talk with anyone now."

 

"hey." Sans frowns and kneels down to your level to face you. "i've, uh, only known her through the door, but that really doesn't sound like the lady i know. honestly don't think she could hurt a whimsum, much less holding somethin' like that against you." Sans rests a bony hand on your shoulder, rubbing in a way he hopes is comforting?

 

And, well, it does help ... just a little. You sigh and try to regain your bearings. You slowly stand back up, completely ignoring the fact your clothes are now soaked through to the bone with snow.

 

Sans can't keep the worried look off his face, but still, he tries to seem ... positive?

 

You give him a small, reassuring smile. "You're right. I'm, uh, sure she's just busy. The Ruins are actually pretty big ... it's a lot of ground to cover. Perhaps we can come check it another day." You say this, though it sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself, rather than him.

 

"true 'nough." He then notices your knees are clacking together. "hey, kiddo, are you okay?"

 

"Huh? Yeah ... sure, I am ..." You hardly notice the wind chill biting through you, and but it only takes a split second, before you feel yourself falling, your vision engulfed in a sea of black. You swear you hear yelling, before everything turns to nothingness.

 

●

●

●

I̢̙͍͍̱̗̘̜͖͉͚̱̫͉͇̅̌ͨ̂̽̏̋́̓͞N̴̐͂̇̀͌͑̄̾ͧ̎͋ͫ̈̒ͧ͜͏̖̘͕̜̦̜̯̮T̨̡̛͇͕͚͕̺͍̦̪̀̋̽̾̀̄̇ͭE̳̼͚̱̪̰̫ͪ͑̅͋͋͑͢͢R̛̯̖̰͎͉̠̮̦̯̰̣͉̃̋͑̊̌̎̒͋̓̚͘͜E̺̫̠͖ͥͪ̋̈́ͮ͂͗͌͒̏͝͡S̷͉̣͚̘̠̙̞̄̍̿̎͟͞Ţ̦̫̙͇̖̟̜̯̻ͧͭ͊̈̋͊̃̿̑̏̇͌ͧ͆ͫ͘͟I̸̸̴̢̖͕͈̳̲̪̫͙͓̥̳͖͓̫̖͒ͨ̊̊͒̃̽̉ͪ̎ͥͧ̊͛̀̄̚Ṅ͈̫͕̺͈͔̣̝͉͉̰͛̌ͬͩͦ̉̿͆ͩ̓͗́̎̊͛̑̃ͣ͢͠ͅĞ̶̛̗̹͕̬̥̊̍ͭ͐ͥ̒ͧͬ̚͟͞ ̸̴̶̨̠̤̹̮̗̻̘̻̥̻͕̱̱̙̣ͣ̿̈ͭ̓̈́̐ͦ̍́̈́ͬ̚ͅH͑̾̃̍̑̾̔͗́͂̅͐̾ͪ̚҉̶̶҉̣͕͖̼͙̘̟͇͙͚̩͍͝O̢̢̢̦̦̥̳͙̫̘̫̤͒́̅ͫ̌̉͑̑͗͒̾̏͂̈́͋̓͊͌ͣ͜͡W̷̢ͯ̇͊ͥ͗̾̓̄͡҉̢̺̣̥̲͖̞̹̠̱̻̗ ̸̢̦̻͚̥̦̼̗̼̞̺̲̬̱̀̐̈͡Į̷̴̣̟̟͚̫̤̲̗̐ͣ́̔̃̀̓ͨ̅̔͐̒̿ͫ̆͑̐ͨ̍͠N̍̉ͩ̈́͑ͦ͠҉̢̖͍̗̦̼͖̞͔̳͉̟͈̣͎͝T̑̂ͨ̂̐ͪ̉҉͢͏̠̹͍ͅE̵̛̯͔̱̰̯̜̙̣͕̠̻ͧ͋̿͑̓ͯͮ͋̋͠͞R̵̴̩̪̗̳̲͖͍̜̹͈͓̙͔̪͈͎͍̺̫͆ͧ͌̄ͭ͒ͯ͂́͊̀ͦͤ̌̿̓͜͢E̷͓̬̗̱͇̰̙͈̦̯̳̎ͭͤ̀͐̃̊̐̊̋͜S̢̧̺̫̫̰̿̾̓̈ͨͨͤ́̓̂̈̔ͧ͗ͪ̀ͨ̚̕͡T̨̹͍͙̭̺ͮ̈́ͦͮͨ̆̎ͬ̓ͭͦ͆͐̐̕͘͢Ỉ̛̭̤͍̙̺̺͇͙̞̖̗̰͕̜͕͔̩͇ͥ͊ͬ̎̎̏ͭ̚͘͘ͅN̥̤̣̼̖̜̯͙̱͔̘͉̖̳̼̭͈̝ͫ̊ͦ̋ͫ̃̌̾͊ͤͩ̓̐͐͗͊͢͝͠ͅĜ̷̢̗̲͉̪̭͓ͤ͛̉̃̎ͦ̇͋͂͑́ͩ͗̀̎̚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 01/07/17 - Got rid of the "WingDings" specific font - it won't effect the end game much in any case.
> 
> Also Reader totally has a crush on the smol skele. Though they're too young to realize it. :3
> 
> I can't believe people are actually giving this fic kudos. It's nearly bringing tears to my eyes. You guys rock.  
> As always, leave kudos if you like it, a comment if you have something to say, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!! Wooo!


	3. You Can't Beat Sans In A Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader watches TV, gets a visit from a prehistoric monster and gets to eat more of Paps' spaghetti.

**w a r b l e** *pop* _CLICK_

 

 _What?_   Strange static fills your ears, and you eyes are slow to open. When they finally do, you find yourself sitting alone in a dark room, a lone old tv set in front of you, much like the one at the brothers' house. You look around, but there's nothing else ... in **any** direction, just ... **darkness.**

 

 **POP!** _cliiiiiisssshhh_

 

You jump at the sound. The television just turned itself on. There's just static playing from it, before a TV show suddenly begins, although it's only black and white.

 

_Soon everything will be all right._

 

You tense ... _that voice_.

 

A gentle sound fills the room.

 

_We'll go home. This nightmare will be over._

 

The visual on the TV switches to a hospital bed. Nurses, and family members gathered all around it. But off to side, where you can hardly notice, is a singular child ... and ... the TV flickers again. The picture switches to a wavy figure, their head not visible though. The sound of the ocean, and seagulls wailing plays forth.

 

_**"When I get better, we'll all go to the beach again, all right?"** _

 

The sound of a child's laughter rings through the room.

 

The TV turns back to static ... before it turns a bright red. The glow begins to fill your vision.

 

**No matter what ... I promise, I'll protect you ...**

 

Your hear your heart beat in your ears, the static getting ever louder. _What ... ?_

 

**i'Ve GoT yOu ThIs TiMe ...**

 

A sharp buzzing, like a fire alarm, pierces the air and loud POPS, and CLICKS come from the television, warbling as though it's glitching out.

 

You shut your eyes tight and clasp your hands over your ears. No! You don't want to see this! You don't want to hear this!! You feel a pair of cold hands rub up and down your shoulders, and you can't repress your shudders. _No .. no no no no ..._

 

**"kId..."**

 

 _No no no no ..._ you curl as tightly as you can into yourself.

 

 **"HeY** kId! ... wAkE up! kid!"

 

You feel like you're surfacing from being dunked under ice water. You take a desperate, gasping breath, as white floods your vision, chasing away the darkness. The feel of hands are still on your shoulders, and you start to panic again, but, then you notice ... _These hands, they're not cold, they're warm._ You shift your head to the left, and can barely make out a fuzzy figure. ..."... ... Sans?" You see the small skeleton's smile as he finally comes into focus.

 

"heh. yeah kiddo. it's me" His face relaxes into what seems to be relief, though his skull is covered in blue sweat. "that, uh ... must of been one a helluva dream you were havin'."

 

 _Is that what that was? A dream? ..._ You slowly sit up in the.. bed? You glance around, not recognizing anything. "Where ... ?" You trail off.

 

"heh. you're in my room kid. only the best for Paps' favorite, and only, captive." He gives you a wink and a grin.

 

That ... makes sense. The room does smell a bit like chalk and ketchup. You also notice what looks like a ... trash tornado in the corner? _wha ..._

 

"heh. you nearly scared me out of my **bones** , kid."

 

You blink and then turn your eyes back to him in question. "Huh?"

 

"don't remember anythin' huh? huh. i'm not surprised." He scratches idly at his skull. "you passed out after we checked the ruins for the old lady. just **plop**." He visualizes falling down with his boney hands. "face down, straight into the snow. guess humans aren't as resistant to cold like us skeletons. it just **goes right through us** , after all."

 

You snort at the bad joke, but it still manages to bring a smile to your face. You look down at your hands and cautiously flex them ... There doesn't seem to be any sort of lasting damage. But then you shiver. _Was it always this cold in the brothers' house?_ You shift a little in bed and then you turn stiff as a board. ... you tentatively lift up the sheets and ... see yourself in a large white t-shirt. **And nothing else**. Your face turns 10 shades of red. **Oh. My god**. You hold the sheet up to your face, and you only dare a peak at the skeleton.

 

Or, you would if he wasn't turned away, dark blue coloring his skull, punctuated by an excess of blue dots of sweat? "eh heh. dun, uh, worry 'bout it kid. i lent the shirt, but, uh, i called a female science-y friend over once I finally got you home. they're the ones who changed out your clothes. i, uh," He coughs. "didn't really, uh, know what to do with ya."

 

Well ... you suppose that's not quite as bad. Though just being in a t-shirt on his bed is making you feel weird ... again.

 

And on that thought, "uh, dun worry though. while you were out Paps' washed and dried your clothes for ya. so you, uh, won't have to stay like that for too much longer." Stiffly Sans' lifts himself off the bed, moving like a marionette doll, still not making eye contact. "i'll uh, go, and get them for ya. yeah. uh. be right back." And in a blink he's gone. _Well then._

 

You slowly move the sheet down and away from your face. You examine your ... lack of clothing again. Well, this was more than a little embarrassing. And as you wait for Sans to return, you're left to your thoughts. _So, I passed out._ You frown _... well, that's never happened before._ Although you still couldn't remember anything, so you don't know how valid that thought was. _... And that dream ..._ just recalling it is giving you the shivers ... definitely in a bad way.

 

You here a pop, a woosh, and then another pop. You look over, and see clothes folded at the edge of the bed. _A fly by port huh?_ You feel a little bit better knowing you weren't the only one unnerved by the situation, and don't suppress the giggle the bubbles forth because of it. You take a tentative glance at the door, but you figure if he didn't show himself just then, you probably won't have to worry about him suddenly barging in. You think you'd truly die of embarrassment then.

 

You slowly stand up and off the bed, with some effort, and shift the large white t-shirt off yourself. You're quick to push your oversized sweater back over your head. But you have another moment when you realize Papyrus must had to of handled your underwear to get them washed and dried, and you feel like you might just die anyways. With a groan  you quickly put said underwear anyways, and just as quickly pull your leggings, and shorts over them. _That's going to be the theme today. How hard can I blush before I pass out from the blood pooling into my face?_

 

You sigh, but as you step towards the door to exit, you hear the low murmur of voices ... including one you aren't sure you recognize. Curiously you creak the door open, and _... nope._ No one is here. And looking over the railing produces similar results. But the voices are a bit louder now. _Perhaps they're in the kitchen?_ You aren't 100% sure why, but, you decide to try to be as stealthy as possible as you make your way down the stairs, doing your best to stick to the walls and not be seen.

 

"T-there's no o-offical record of this. J-just a story. B-but, we should k-k-keep an eye o-out for it j-just in c-case." A feminine voice. Stuttering ... yet, still, one you don't recognize.

 

A low, growl breaks out from the same direction and you can't help but yip! at the sound. ... and then everything goes quiet. _Aww crud._

 

"HUMAN?" Papyrus peeks his head around the kitchen, to find you stark up against the wall. "HUMAN! I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE UP AND AWAKE! ME, AND MY BROTHER WERE SO CONCERNED ABOUT YOU! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

 

If Papyrus thought there was anything weird about you being flush against the wall, looking as guilty as a sinner in church, he said nothing about it. You're incredibly thankful for his apparent oblivious. "Ah ha, um, yes! Thank you P-papyrus! I am feeling much better!" You try to laugh normally, but can't help a short nervous hitch as you peel yourself away from the wall. Just in time for Sans to nonchalantly wander in.

 

"heh. hey kiddo. feelin' a bit better? that's good. me, and Paps' were pretty worried aboutcha."

 

You quickly nod your head, but decide to keep your mouth firmly shut. **You don't trust your voice right now**.

 

"oh. hey." Sans suddenly ducks his head back into the kitchen. "doc! the human's up!" And just as quickly pulls his head back out, looking suspiciously non-guilty, even though for some reason you feel like he should be.

 

You keep your eyes on the kitchen door frame until a yellow ... lizard, dinosaur? with glasses waddles through, a light red flush on their cheeks.

 

"O-oh! Uhm, h-h-hello t-there!" She slowly raises a clawed hand in what you assume is greeting.

 

"Uh, hello." You say as you raise your hand awkwardly back.

 

She looks petrified. And you have no idea what to do.

 

"... so, uh, doc. since they're up and all now, how about you give them another once over? ya know, uh ... to be sure they're doin' all right. an stuff."

 

She blinks. His words seem to snap her out of it. "Right." She adjusts her glasses and scans your form top to bottom with her eyes before settling back to face you, making you feel awkward for a completely different reason. Though you still can't recognize and this feeling is gonna drive you batty. "How are you feeling right now ____?"

 

Well, that was a quick change of demeanor. "Uhm, a little bit sore? A touch dizzy, but um ... otherwise, I'm doing all right, I think." You rub at the back of your neck nervously.

 

She just nods. "That's good. Very good. Papyrus?"

 

"YES?"

 

"Could you pull out some of your spaghetti?"

 

"OF COURSE!" And without missing a beat Papyrus bounces into the kitchen to pull out a container of spaghetti from the refrigerator.

 

"Uhm ... " You watch Papyrus in confusion before sharing that same look with Alphys.

 

"Monster food should help lesson your symptoms. It helps heal your soul, as well as any physical ailments you might be experiencing still."

 

**"magic."**

 

You glare at Sans who's grinning in that mischievous way, and waving his phalanges downwards. _I swear ..._ But, thinking back to Papyrus' spaghetti, you try your best to push away a grimace. You hear Sans quiet chuckle, and you can't help but glare a little harder, but he's looking off somewhere else, innocently _(as if)_ this time. You suddenly feel a pressure tug at your chest, and look up with a loud squeak!

 

Alphys pulls back her hand like she's been burned. "Sorrysorry! I, uhm, was just going to c-check your s-soul. F-f-for any abnorm-malities-s."

 

Your blink, confusion settling in again on your face, making your brow scrunches. "What ... what do you mean?"

 

"Well ... uhm ...-"

 

"when a monster 'falls down'," Sans cuts Alphys off. "it's usually a sign that something is up with their soul. in a bad way."

 

"Oh." _Well, that makes sense,_ you guess. _But ..._ "But, uh, I'm a human."

 

Alphys adjusts her glasses. "T-that's correct. But, uh, there hasn't been a human down here in over a century. There weren't any r-records immediately available, to, uh, h-have an idea of human biology. So w-we aren't completely sure how best to take care of you."

 

"Ah." That also makes sense. Not so much about the records not being available, you find that weird ... but, you guess you can understand the rest. "Well, uh, I mean, if you wanted to check my soul, you're, uh, welcome to try. It won't ... ", you squint tentatively, "... hurt, will it?"

 

Alphys looking horrified for a moment, before quickly shaking her head, . "Oh, **OH**! N-no! No no no. Not at all! I mean, um, you might feel a q-quick tug when I call it out, but it, uh, s-shouldn't be painful. At all."

 

You fail to notice the look the hard look that Sans is giving the doctor. Alphys picks up on it though, and you see a couple more beads of sweat pop on her forehead, although you think nothing of it.

 

"It, uh, might be better if w-we sit down for this, a-actually."

 

"Oh. All right." You follow Alphys over to the couch and sit down across from the yellow monster. You briefly look over and see Sans leaned against the wall in front of you, close to the TV, his white pupils on you ... yet, not?

 

"Uhm, just, uh, tell me w-whenever y-you're ready." Alphys looks incredibly unsure about this and you don't know if that's making you feel any less nervous about this. _She said it wouldn't hurt right? Yeah, okay, I can do this._

 

"Uhm, yeah. Ready whenever you are?" You really aren't sure what to expect. But, you try brace yourself anyways.

 

"All right. Just, uh, t-try to r-relax if you c-can."

 

Well that's the opposite of brace, but at the split second you try your best to imitate a moldsmal.

 

Alphys hovers her hand above your sternum and you hear the low hum of magic as she slowly begins to pull her hand away.

 

 _Oh no. No no no._ You remember this feeling. This is same feeling as before when Flowey attacked. And so you start to panic.

 

"____!" Alphys squeaks in alarm. "Y-you have to relax, otherwise you'll h-h-hurt yourself!"

 

You're trying, but as the pressure increases on your chest, you swear you hear that same maniacal laughter as back then splitting through your ears. _No. No no **no no**. I don't want this. I **don't want this!** ..._ ... and, then ... warmth. _... what?_ You feel a bony hand stroke down your forearm.

 

"shh ... it's all right, kid. you're safe here. no one's going to hurt you ... i promise." He voice sounds so ... assured.

 

You look over to see Sans kneeled down beside you. He's giving you quiet, unreadable expression, but, regardless, you do find yourself beginning to calm at his gentle ministrations. And the next time you exhale, you feel something slip out from your chest, easily, though leaving you feeling quite hollow, and the world in black and white ... all except for the brilliant red heart hovering in front of you.

 

And everyone is just ... staring at it. Even Papyrus, who had come out with your freshly heated plate of spaghetti.

 

"hey, doc ... i know you, uh, said most of the records regarding humans were sealed ... but do you happen to remember anything, if there was any mention of ... the last time there was a **red** soul down here?"

 

You blink at Sans before turning your head back to Alphys.

 

Alphys is, like everyone, just staring at your soul in awe. "No. I, uh, can't honestly. I somewhat remember hearing the last human to fall down here had a yellow soul. Though d-don't quote me on that. I can't, um, say I fully remember the others ... but ... something tells me this is the first red soul down here. At least in a very, very long time."

 

Your brow scrunches. Now you're worried. "Is ... Is there something wrong with it?"

 

"Oh, OH!" Alphys waves her hands in front of herself. "No! No. Not at all! It's just ... it's kind of rare. **Red.** All the most important records regarding human souls are sealed up,"

 

Sans is staring intensely at Alphys again, which just makes her flush more. You blink, noticing Sans' gaze this time. But before you can question it, Alphys speaks up again.

 

"But uh, we do know that the color of human souls describes the main thing that drives them forth, that fuels their Soul's existance."

 

"go on." _Why does Sans' usually rich voice sound so ... flat?_

 

"Erm ... like I said, I remember hearing, uh, somewhere, about many of the other colors of human Souls. Of course, even with one main emotion fueling them, human souls are made up of much more than just one. It's uh ... just, I've never heard of one made up almost solely of red ... the feeling of, D-determination. And ... well, actually ... there's another thing, too." Alphys's brow furrows in concentration. She starts to reach up towards your soul, as if she's going to touch it, and you instinctively draw sharply back.

 

"Oh .. erm, sorry." You laugh nervously and slowly move back into position. "Not sure why I did that."

 

Alphys smiles a little strained at you. "It's all right. It, uh, wasn't anything necessary. Just, curiosity. I've never seen a soul with, uh, such a shine to it. It almost looks like silver? glinting off of it."

 

You feel even more confused. "Uh ... does that mean anything?"

 

"I'm, uh, actually not sure. Monster souls have a tint, but not that ... kind of shell? around it. But, uh, maybe all human souls are like that. We don't really have any kind of comparison." Though there is some doubt to that in her voice. She sees your dubious squint and tries to explain. "Monster souls aren't typically visible either, but, uh ... here," She places her hand over her chest and call out her own small white heart. No visible tint though. Sure it's upside down ... but. ...

 

"It's missing the sheen that mine has."

 

She nods quickly, smiling. "That's right!"

 

As she releases her soul to move back to into her chest, yours also rejoins you. Shivers run up, and down you as it does, and you feel ... whole again. Relieved. And able to see in color again too, thankfully. You run your hand down your chest, as if it make sure it's not going to suddenly pop back out again.

 

"But, uh, like I said, maybe all human souls have that sheen ... " Alphys seems to lost in thought now.

 

You hear a rough **ahum** from your side, and realize Sans is staring at her with half lidded sockets, his grin looking ... stiff? _What is up with Sans?_

 

"Oh." Alphys turns a very deep shade at this. "But, uh, your Soul looks fine! Nothing ... out of the ordinary. Looks like it might of been a simple fainting spell. I'm guessing due to stress. Have you been pushing yourself a lot lately?"

 

You think about this. Well ... you haven't really taken much of a break since you fell down. Between homicidal flowers, losing your Mo- ... Toriel, not being able to return there, and then those weird dreams you seem to keep having. "Er, yeah, I have. You're probably right." You give a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

 

Alphys just smiles in return, non-judgmental, seemingly satisfied. "Well, uh ..." She lifts herself off the sofa and looks at Sans, Papyrus and then back to you. "If you have anymore fainting spells, or if you need me, Papyrus has my number. I better, uh, get back to the Lab. Undyne is probably flippin' out, and wondering why I was taking so long to grab a snack for movie night."

 

You blink, not recognizing the name.

 

"sure. thanks for all your help doc." He tosses her a pack of ... something from behind his back. She beams up at him, looking more than a little grateful.

 

 _Oh!_ "Oh, um, Doctor Alphys?"

 

She blinks, and looks back to you. "Yes?"

 

You smile warmly at her. "Thank you. For taking care of me. While I was knocked out, and, uh, after I woke up. I really appreciate it."

 

A redness flushes across her face. "A-a-ha, it's not problem! R-really! I'll, uh, well, y-you havemynumberbye!" She walks out of the front door extraordinarily quick.

 

Well ... that was, something. You place your hand over your chest again in thought, not noticing Sans staring at the same spot.

 

"OH! HUMAN! IN ALL THE EXCITEMENT I ALMOST FORGOT!"

 

You turn to Papyrus, and he sets a plate of ... warm spaghetti in front of you? You try your best not to grimace, and instead smile at himpolitely.

 

"AND I'M REALLY VERY SORRY HUMAN. DOCTOR ALPHYS TOLD ME I HAD TO FORGO THE GLITTER WHILE YOU ARE STAYING HERE. APPARENTLY IT IS NOT VERY GOOD FOR HUMANS. MY FOOD GLAMOROUS AS IT SHOULD BE, BUT IT WILL JUST HAVE TO DO."

 

And at that fact, you are **relieved** , though you try not to show it. "Oh, um, gee, thanks Papyrus. Yeah, that's really too bad. I'm sure you did a wonderful job with it regardless."

 

Papyrus beams at this, "OF COURSE I DO! NOTHING FOR THE BEST FOR MY HUMAN CAPTIVE! NYEH HEH HEH! SPEAKING OF. I MUST CLEAN THE DISHES BEFORE THEY LINGER TOO LONG IN THE SINK. ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI HUMAN! NYEH HEH!" And with that he bounces off to the kitchen.

 

You can't help but giggle. Yep ... you're definitely falling for the taller skeleton's attitude. As you dig into the spaghetti (without glitter, thankfully), you realize it's ... actually not half bad. So distracted by that thought, stuffing your face, you fail to notice Sans, still staring at that place in your chest, sockets strangely dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up with Sans?
> 
> I'm still flippin' out that people are leaving kudos on my stuff. I'm sitting here counting "8 kudos, 9 kudos - holy shit snacks, 10 people like my story!" It seems weird, but, f-ck, I'm a girl of simple pleasure, I guess. XD (and uh, no so simple, but erm THAT'S FOR ANOTHER TIME, bwuaha ... *cough* >.>)
> 
> Really though, you guys rocks. <3
> 
> As always, if you liked it, give it a kudo, if you got something to say, leave a comment. And, I'll see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Undyne is the Best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader explores Waterfall. It doesn't go well.

You've been staying with the skeleton brothers' for a few weeks now. At least ... you think it's been a few weeks. Kind of hard to tell when there's not any sun se or rise to clue you in. You've become good friends with many of the folks around Snowdin, most knowing your familiar, smiling face by now. No one else seems to of realized your Human, which, well ... Sans, or Papyrus haven't outright come, and told you but, uh, you suspect that would not end well if they **did** realize it. Sans' in particular has been cagey about answering any of your concerns about it, usually deflecting it with a pun, or an impromptu tickle-session, much to your chagrin. You had been joining the skeleton brothers on patrols around Snowdin for a couple of weeks. Actually, mostly with Sans, due his patrol near the ruins ... Yet, despite time, Toriel had yet to answer you back whenever you, or him, knocked. Papyrus was beginning to get worried about you, seeing you be so down. He suggested you might find company with the other kids around town while him and his brother worked. At that you did. You became quick friends with a mouse monster with large ears, and an even larger scarf, a kid who always wears a red mask (or at least you assume it is, you felt it would be rude to ask), and then a lizard/dinosaur?, similar to Alphys (you actually wonder if they're related), except without any arms. He trips. A lot. But he always gets right back up, and laughs it off. You admire his determination. Sans, uh, wasn't too pleased about it at first, having you out of his sight, after having you on patrols with him nearly every day. He tries not to be a hover parent, but, it's clear he's still a little shaken up by the fainting spell - though you haven't had an incident since. Well, beyond adopting Sans' habit of sleeping all the time, and everywhere. Much to Papyrus' great frustrated "NYEH!"s. Papyrus eventually had to convince Sans that you'd be all right, as long as you stayed within the boundaries of Snowdin.

"Hey, ____, we should go visit Waterfall!"

You give MK (that's short for Monster Kid) a queer look. "Uhh, why is that?"

He's bouncing around on his tail now, like he always does when he's super excited about something. "I heard Undyne has been patrolling around there, like, really actively lately." He then turns to you with stars in his eyes. "You should totally meet her! **We should totally meet her!!"**

Your brow furrows. _Undyne ... that name, sounds familiar._ You don't have much time to contemplate it though as MK is just bouncing around more, and more, far too distracting. 

"Heh, I'm, uh, not so sure, MK." You rub your shoulder trepidously, stealing a glance back to the Brothers' house. So far all your interaction with monsters had been friendly, so, _there wouldn't be much harm in exploring out a little farther ... right?_ You chew your bottom lip.

"PLEEEEAAAASE!!! Pleasepleaseplease ____!!!! I'll be your best friend!! Forever!!!" 

You snort. "MK, you're **already** my best friend."

He pouts, "Well, yeah," Then his eyes light up. "But I'm promising you it **FOREVER!** "

You shake your head and laugh. MK was a strange monster, but you adored him. And it was pretty hard to say no to him when he got like this. You let out a puff air, and smile. "All right, all right. You convinced me. Let me, uh, just leave a note on my front door for the guys." Yes. At some point it had become your door too; even if your living space consisted of the couch and the immediate area around it. 

"WOOT!! I'll be by the edge of town!! See yas there!!" He excitedly runs off, falls down, and then runs back off again like nothing happened. Of course. 

You can't help but snort, amused at the sight. _Does that make me a terrible person? Perhaps. Eh. I could always be worse though ... probably._ You use the spare key they gave you _(see, this is totally my house too),_ to unlock the front door, even if locks were kinda useless in a place as safe as this. You walk through and gently shake of the snow off your boots, and then go searching for a pen and a piece of paper. You catch a flash of white in your peripheral vision. _Aha!_ And you walk over to the table that houses Sans' 'pet rock', this mornin's sprinkles freshly laid on it. You find a pad of paper, and a slightly beat up pen beside it. ... meanwhile you try to figure out what you should say.

**"DON'T WORRY!**  
**GONE OUT FOR A SHORT TRIP WITH MK!**  
**WILL BE BACK SOON! - XOXO ____"**

You look over your note with a nod. _The brothers' don't have to know ... exactly where I'm going ... right? ..._ You quickly scribble in **TO WATERFALL** between **TRIP** & **WITH**. You don't know why, you just get the feeling you were gonna have a bad time if you didn't tell them. Peeling the note off the pad of paper you walk back outside and attach the note to the front door. _Thank goodness for sticky notes._ You begin to trudge off to the east, following the path outside the city, that you hadn't dared to go before now. As you continue on, icy fog slowly begins to cover your vision more, and more. You stop, feeling the need to rub at your shoulders ... _this feels ... kind of strange._ A frown tugs at your face.

"Hey!! ____!"

You blink. _That was MK's voice._ Coming from the other side of the fog. Despite your unusual feelings, and the increasing lack of vision, you move forward on. And just as suddenly as it came, the icy fog begins to dissipate. You begin to make out the figure of MK bouncing even more excitedly than before. You can't help but smile.

"I'm glad you made it!! I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind." He pouts.

You laugh. "Never." You look ahead now, seeing the icy snow slowly melt into a dark blue path ahead. You look to MK with some hesitation. "Well, uh ... I've never been here. Lead on." You smile, hopefully not showing your nerves.

If MK notices, he doesn't mention it. "All right!! Just follow me!!" He begins to runs off, trips, and then continues his run as you follow behind him.

You are slightly memorized by the water following freely here, even more so by the block of ice floating along the stream. You blink. "Hey, MK."

He's doesn't stop his walking though. "Yeah?"

"Why does Ice Wolf throw these huge blocks of ice?" He was always too busy, hard at work for you to dare ask.

"Hmm ... you know, I'm not so sure either! Maybe he just likes to!"

You squint at that, but decide to laugh it off. "Maybe." You get the feeling there's something more to it, but you know MK likely doesn't know the answer either. And that's when you spot a Sentry station. You blink, and walk up to it. It's the splitting image of Sans'. It even still has snow on the roof top. You're not even sure how that's possible as it's actually quite warm here, at least compared to Snowdin. 

"C'mon ____! Don't dawdle! I don't wanna miss Undyne being badass!!"

"Coming!" You pull your attention away from the empty stand to follow MK down the winding path. You find Waterfall is ... interesting. 

MK spends most of the time talking about Undyne, how cool she is, and what she does around the Underground. 

You try to pay attention to most of it, but the place is so different from Snowdin. Between bridges you have to make with 'bridge seeds', and florescent flowers that echo everything you say back to you, you find yourself lost in wonder again. You reach a dock placed on top of large body of darkened water. You don't know why that shocks you, (you are in a cavern), but the you also notice some writing on the wall. You squint at it. "Hey, MK, what's this-?" But of course, he's running on ahead of you. You sigh softly, but smile regardless. You decide to turn your attention back to the bright stone carvings. You squint trying to make them out.

_"The War of Humans & Monsters."_

You blink. You are sure you have never heard of this before, yet, reading this does not surprise you. You continue down the wall.

_"Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear."_  
_"Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster ..._  
_... just to equal the power of a single human SOUL."_  
_"But humans have one weakness."_  
_"Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL."_

You idly grasp at your chest while reading this.

_"It's power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death."_  
_"If a monster defeats a human, they can take it's soul."_  
_"A monster with a human SOUL ..."_  
_"A horrible beast with unfathomable power."_

The next, and last carving is actually an illustration. It's seen a bit of wear, but ... it looks, very familiar to you. You trace your fingers along the edges. ... You squint. _Wait a second ... Something about it **is** familiar. Oh._ You see. _The same symbol that was on Toriel's dress, and those archways, are on this creature as well._ You frown a bit. _What does that symbol mean?_ You rub your head, growling a bit. You feel like you should remember, but you also don't know _why_ you should feel that way.

"HEY!! ____!! C'mon!! Hurry up!!" 

You blink, and shake your thoughts away. Your vision snaps to MK, who's across the large dark body of water now. _Wha ... ?_ You step forward, and yell out, "Hey!! How did you get over there?!" You can barely see MK, but you can swear he's grinning. 

"Just step on the platform!! It'll move you over here automatically!!" He yells right back. 

You look own at your feet ... and, indeed, you do see a platform unattached to the rest of the dock. You grimace. _What is it with monsters, and not giving these types of things more steadiness?_ Tentatively, you take a step forward, and find it ... actually quite solid. _Strange._ The moment you put your 2nd step forward, though, it begins to move and you can barely contain an "eep!" As you reach the other side, and **very** quickly hop off onto solid ... dock, you can see MK barely holding back his laughter, and you shoot him a glare. "That's. Not. Funny." 

At that he doubles over, and begins to cackle. 

You sigh, and then can't help but smile at his response, giving a light giggle. "All right, I guess it was a little funny." You give him gentlest of kicks. "C'mon lazy lizard. Don't we have a heroine to find?" 

At that he sobers up, and bounces right back up. "Right!! Follow me!!" 

As you follow him forth, you find even more unusual things in the sparkly cavern. You find another telescope, for one, which MK was adamant about you looking through. You came out with red ink around your eye, and once again, you were the butt of the jokes. Monsters apparently like their pranks as much as they do their puzzles. He made it up to you though by buying you some nice cream. You swear you hadn't ever tasted anything so good, but then again, that's how all monster food seems to be to you. (Probably why Papyrus' spaghetti was actually tolerable ... without the glitter of course). 

"Woah ..." Your eyes widen as you come across a dark, maze like path, surrounded by glowing cyan water. The same color as the echo flowers actually. ... you idly wonder if that's why they're that color in the first place. You recall a fuzzy memory of dyeing flowers with colored water .... 

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?" 

You tense. _What?_ You look towards the direction of the voice, and see MK walking nonchalantly pass an echo flower. You move towards it, and hear it repeat itself. ... You feel, stunned. You aren't sure why, but, your thoughts are torn away as you hear that voice again, as MK passes another flower. 

" ... hmm, just one, but ... It's kinda stupid." 

You follow along MK, half paying attention to him, and half to the flowers ... actually more like 1/10th to him, and 9/10ths to the flowers .... Your Deja Vu from before, when you first arrived in the Underground, had lessened quite a bit. But ... as you listened to the flowers, you feel like you've heard this conversation before. 

"Don't say that! I promise, I won't laugh." 

But before you could contemplate more on the flower-y conversation (ba-dum-pish), you notice another engraving on the wall. 

_"The power to take their SOULs."_  
_"This is the power that the humans feared."_

MK, of course, has moved on ahead already. You sigh, but smile. He's so excitable. But, as you enter the next room ... it feels. Eerily quiet. 

A dark path is laid out over blue water. And there's no sign of MK. Did he honestly leave you behind that quickly? You grimace, but begin to take a step forward, until ... long, white ... things? begin to emerge out of the water.You freeze. _What. On. Earth._ But ... they don't move. You ... tentatively take a step forward, and they begin to emerge more. _Oh. Oh no. No no no._ You want NOTHING to do with this, and suddenly you're moving at break neck speed, although you swear you hear a high-pitched voice behind you, calling out, you don't dare turn back. Even if most of the monsters here were friendly, every instinct in you screamed to run, and you weren't about to ignore millions of years of evolution on a maybe. You look up finally when you're far enough away to feel ... safe ... -ish. Once you catch your breath, and are sure, whatever that was, isn't chasing after you, you notice another engraving in the corner of your eye. Curiosity gets the best of you. 

_"This power has no counter."_  
_"Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL."_  
_"When a monster dies it's SOUL disappears."_  
_"And, an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster."_

_"There is only one exception."_  
_"The SOUL of a special species of monster called a "Boss Monster"."_  
_"A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death ..."_  
_"If only for a few moments."_

_"A human could absorb this SOUL."_  
_"But this has never happened."_  
_"And now it never will."_

Your brow scrunches in confusion. You don't understand it. _Humans have been down here before, right? Alphys said so herself. So ..._ You shake your head. Not that you would ever consider absorbing any kind of soul, especially a monster's. It's such a farfetched idea, you decide not to devote any more brain power to it. Instead, "MK! Where'd you go!!?" you call out, starting to get a bit exhausted of chasing after him. With no immediate answer you grimace and continue forward. As you do you spot a beam of light in the next room, shining down on a ... monster? Your brow scrunches again. "Hello?" You take a step forward, upon seeing the rain bounce of them, and the fact they're completely grey. And still. _It must be a statue._ You run your hand along the statue's slick arm ... feeling nostalgic. Yet again. _What is with this place?_ You stand there a moment, thoughtful, before you look over, and spot ... _umbrellas?_ You walk towards the umbrellas, but spot a sign posted near it. You take time to read it. (Please take one.) _Well, okay then._ You take a red umbrella out of the basket, opening it up, and testing it out a little. Swiveling it in your fingers for fun. You can't help the small smile that graces your features ... and then, you look back towards the statue. You don't know what possesses you to do it, but you find yourself walking back to the statue, and placing the umbrella on it in such a way that it's no longer being pelted with water. As you do, a music box begins to play a familiar tune, that you think should not be familiar at all. You tense, and look wide eyed at the statue. It's ... almost as though the song is reverberating back in your head, like you're hearing double. _What?_ You grasp your head with your hand, and groan painfully. _What, is this?_ Before you know it your vision is also going double ... no. Not double, you're seeing another image overlapped on top of where you are. Gentle, dark, honey-ed eyes staring back at you. _What? Those eyes_ ... a sharp laughter suddenly splits through your skull, and you feel the darkness begins to encroach upon you once more ... 

_..._  
..  
. 

_**cllliiiiiisssssHHHHHH-**_

_._  
..  
... 

_**"HeY!** hey! _____"_

You eyes shoot open, and you see ... "MK?" 

He looks petrified at you ."Are you okay? Oh jeesh, I'm sorry I went so far ahead of you. There's actually a part up ahead that looks like it might be difficult for us to get across. But when I turned around, you were missing. I freaked out ____! I started to run all the way back, fell down a few times, but then I heard your voice. It sounded ... weird." He's still looking horribly worried as he continues. "Are you all right?" 

You rub your forehead, slowly, _What ... was that?_ You feel like you shouldn't look back at the statue. "Y-yeah ... I'm all right." You smile a little, hopefully enough to convince him. 

He buys it, and looks relieved. His eyes look over to the statue. "Whoa, I didn't know this statue could play music. Huh- oh hey! what?!" 

You start to push him out of the room, not wishing to linger anymore, less those weird feelings come back. "Didn't you say you found something up ahead? I wanna see." 

"Oh. Yeah!" MK's attention flips like a switch, and he begins to walk excitedly off in the other direction, without your assisting pushing, before stopping suddenly. "Ah, by the way, ____" 

"Hm?" 

"Could you grab an umbrella?" 

You blink. 

He just grins sheepishly, "It gets a little 'rainy' up ahead." 

... You have no idea what he means by that, but if it'll get you away from the music playing statue, you'll do whatever he asks. And without anymore hesitation, you grab another umbrella, and make your way down towards the 'rainy' path with the young lizard monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title, and summary was a red herring. :3  
> This chapter is actually a two-parter. I wasn't expecting to spend so much time fleshing out Waterfall, but uh, that's just how it goes.
> 
> So, uh, I got a comment asking whether or not Reader was Frisk. (Revised 1-02-18) The answer is no. I originally wanted to say "whoever you think it is", but that's some wishy washy bull-shit, and despite similar fashion choices, this character is different from Frisk. Not the least because you actually get to see her eyes at some point. Hope that helps.


	5. Undyne is the Best! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get a visit from an old friend, come face to face with a cotton dummy, and meet a very angry fish lady.

"Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool."

 _Wha?_ You blink rapidly.

MK cheerfully goes on, oblivious to your odd reaction. "She beats up bad guys, and NEVER loses."

You finally manage some semblance of a smile and say, "Oh?"

"Yeah!" MK turns to you. There's literal stars in his eyes. "If I was a bad guy, I'd wet the bed every night, knowing she was gonna beat me up!"

You grin warmly at MK. "Wow, she sounds really awesome MK. I hope we get to meet her, too." And you mean it. Actually at this point you're hoping this 'Undyne' is able to live up to all the hype your best friend has heaped on her.

MK's trots happily on ahead, giving no mind to the passing 'rain' and lingering puddles.

You're doing your best to pay attention to him ... but, this 'weather' has you feeling a touch ... odd. Perhaps it's just lingering feelings from the music box and that whole incident a few rooms back. _Ugh._ Yes. You'd rather be listening to him, than give that anymore thought ... although he's gone oddly quiet. You blink an realize he's no longer in front of you. You turn around see him staring off into the distance. "MK?"

He's looking off to his left, with a grin on his face, before he turns back to you. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower." You blink, and you turn to where he was looking. _Ah, an echo flower._  
"The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers."

With that, MK has your full attention. You'd only heard of the king a couple of times, usually from the brothers, and of course, anytime you inquired about him you'd either get punned out of the room, tickled to tears, or Papyrus would make up some excuse like his snowman was burning, and jump out the window. You've honestly lost track of how many windows have had to of been replaced since you started living with them. You also briefly wondered how they could even afford to keep replacing them.

MK continues, unaware of your thoughts "He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking ..."

Your eyebrows shoot up. _Oh my goodness. Has MK decided to turn over a new leaf? Is he gonna start acting mature?_

"YO! How **COOL** would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up all the teachers!"

Your cheeks puff up full of air, and you struggle to keep a straight face. _Omg_. Your face tenses none the less, and you find yourself trying your best to hold back an immense fit of laughter. "Y-your, uh, right, MK! Uh, that would, definitely be pretty cool ... "

MK's eyes are sparkling, completely oblivious to your ... troubles. "Right?!" And at that, he excitedly trots back up to you and under the umbrella.

 _Oh, MK, please. Please never change._ You can't get rid of the immense smile that's plastered on your face now, and you don't think you'd even want to try. MK really is like your own, smaller, yellower, Papyrus.

You and him end up walking a little more distance, before you reach the end of the 'rainy' path. 

"Umm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers ... "

The smile is still on your face as you turn half way towards him. "Oh?"

He smiles back at you sheepishly, and with a faint redness on his face. "She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person."

You giggle at this. _That is good to know. One aggression prone monster is more than enough for me. One too many actually, to be frank._

He starts bouncing on his tail in front of you, "C'mon!", carefree now there's no longer water hazards on the ground. "It's just this way!!"

You can't help but laugh and pick up your walking pace just a bit, to catch up to him. As you do, you notice you're both entering a wide and clear section of the cave, unhindered by rocks. As you happen to look to your left, you are absolutely stunned. **"Whoa ... "**

MK had continued bouncing, but for once heard your words and stopped. He grins. "Hehe, what? Haven't you seen the castle before?"

You can only slowly shake your head, your mouth gaping open and close like a fish. _Holy camoly ..._

"Haha, that's where the King lives! Surrounded by all the other folks in the capital. The city is huge!" If he had arms he would be making a large motion with them, but instead he decides to jump as high as he can with his tail to make the expression, grinning widely at you.

You start to move forward, but your view is also still half way on the castle in the distance. Really, that combined with the sparkling stones above ... its completely breathtaking. Unfortunately, before not too long your vision of it is obscured again by rocky clusters. And, oddly enough, the rain begins up again. A small frown tugs at your face at the sight of it, despite your umbrella.

"This is it!!"

You shift your attention MK, instead of the 'rain'. You notice him jumping up, and down, and you also see the wall that's **much** too high for either of you to jump. _Dang my short, pre-teen legs_ , you mutter internally. You place your umbrella down into a very convenient stand and look up at the high edge as though it's a puzzle. "Hmm ... well," You sigh softly, and give MK a pained smile. "I don't know if you have extra jumping power you've been hiding in that tail, but I know there's no way I can get up there myself. It looks like we might have to turn back."

MK's eyes are still sparkling though. Filled with Determination. _Wha?_ "Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right ... ?"

You blink. Well, you hadn't really given it much thought. You were just kinda swept away in MK's enthusiam, to be honest. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I guess ... but-?" You trail off and gesture to the steep ledge questioningly.

"Climb on my shoulders."

Your mouth is doing that open and shut thing again. "Wha, Kid, are you sure?" You hardly ever used his first name like that. 

But he's already flat on his knees, his eyes very still sparkly, offering his shoulders to you. 

You feel like there's no way you can deny him, even if you aren't nearly as excited as him about it all. Reluctantly you begin to climb up on top of him, looking down with concern towards him when you hear a small grunt, but he just smiles back encouragingly to you. _Oh. well. Here goes nothing._ You push your stomach over the ledge, and manage to get your footing. You kneel down and look towards him, blinking. "What about you though?"

"Don't worry about me." He smiles reassuringly up to you. "I always find a way to get through. You go on ahead!" And before you have the chance to respond, you see him running off, tripping, then running off again into the distance.

You rub your shoulder suddenly not feeling so sure about this. You turn towards the path behind you, leading to Undyne, _in theory_. As you begin to walk forward, the dark cavern begins to brighten, by just a tinge. You hear a gentle tinkling, that frankly, gives you the shivers, reminding you far too much of the music box ... but then you notice a familiar blue glint from out of the corner of your eye. _Oh, more engravings_. You have only to take a step to your left to make them out.

_"The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us."_  
_"They attacked suddenly, and without mercy."_

_"In the end, it could hardly be called a war."_  
_"United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak"_  
_"Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust ... "_

You feel a chill, straight down to your bones. _How ... horrible._ You stare at your hands and frown at them. _Was my race always so terrible and cruel? Why couldn't they see what I see in monsters? Such warmth and kindness ..._

A gentle feminine laughter rings through the air. 

You tensely look around. "Who's there?!" ... but ... there's, nothing. At least that you can see. ... can still hear lingerings of that music box too. You shudder. _Maybe that's the cause,_ and you decide to move further away, post haste. As you begin to walk away from the last of the stone engravings, you find a very, **very** long patch of maze-like planks before you. _Oh. Great. Once again, what is it with monsters, and not giving so much as a rope to hold onto, or something? ... And some lanterns, it's still terribly dark in here._ Unfortunately for you, it only gets darker as you move forward, and you have to squint your eyes to have even a chance at seeing where you're going. You're beginning to get a reeeeally bad feeling about this.

"Chaaaaaraaa ..."

You tense. _Oh crud._ You hate when you're right. You look around in a state of panic, but the darkness is not helping you locate the source of that familiar, sickening sweet, voice.

"Let's play ... Chaaaraa ...."

You suddenly feel something starting to curl up your ankle and you scream. You sharply look down down and see a vine trying to crawl up your leg. You don't think anymore. You just run. Run as fast as you flippin' can.

"Don't run away Chaaaraaa ... I just want to plaaay ...."

Barely being able to see by this light, you end up running into several dead ends in this dark maze. The only light coming from those shining red eyes, and a deranged smile that are swiftly moving towards you. Your feel your heart beating in your ears. You quickly round several corners, even as you find yourself nearly tripping. Every time you do, you swear you can hear the insane flower's voice beside you, speaking directly into your ear.

"Tehehehe ... so we're playing tag, huh? All right ... but I'm gonna wiiin~"

You feel a pulse of magic burst out and you gasp, your breath nearly knocked out of you. Your vision is beginning to bleed into red. You hear a soft, kind laugh in your ear. 

"This is fun Chara! Hehe. Although next time ...~" **"Y o U ' r E i T. "** You scream, the sweet voice switching quickly back to that of the monster flower. You continue to run away as fast as you can.

Suddenly you reach a wide area of planks, but you feel the snap of vines all around you. You dare to look down for a moment, just to see them beginning to curl towards you, from nearly all directions. All except for one path. Your legs are burning, you're becoming dizzy, and you struggle to even breathe. But you. _Keep. On. Running._ What in the hell was that? You tentatively turn your head behind you ... but you see nothing. Only lingering darkness, and the smell of greenery. You look ahead instead ... daring to peer down over the edge of the dock. You're greeted by a bottomless abyss. You feel like crying. In fact, there are definitely a few tears pooling at the corner of your eyes.

"Hi there!"

You shriek and your eyes snap back behind you. 

There's Flowey, looking as cheerful as ever, waving back and forth. "Aww, Chara, why so down? Is it because I won? C'mon silly buns," They flower grins and shifts into that toothy demonic grin. **"YoU cAn'T wIn AlL tHe TiMe."** The Flower's vines loosen and begin to shift closer, and then all around you.

 _Why does he keep calling me that?!_ If you weren't so effin' panicked right now, you would ask him. None too politely, you might add. As it stands though, you're barely able to keep it together.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. Looks like it's time to 'reset'! " The magic pulse comes back in force, once again filling your vision a violent red, plus the added bonus of pressing against your throat. Choking you.

 _Gosh .... Darn .... Fantastic ...._

Flowey just giggles, though his face, grotesque, belies any sort of innocence. One of the larger vines lashes out sharply against the planks, and you hear a sickening crack. 

_Oh no._

"See you later, Chara!" The flower giggles and disappears from view. You scamble to move forward and possibly save yourself before the planks beneath you give way. Before you have a chance for another thought, the 'ground' beneath you falls away, and you find yourself screaming out, spiraling down into the abyss. Swallowed whole by darkness.

..  
....  
........  
................  
................................

**It sounds like it came from over here ...**

**...**

**Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you ...**

**...**

**Are you okay?**

**...**

**Here, get up ...**

...

**[redacted], huh?**

**...**

**That's a nice name.**

**...**

**My name is . . .**

................................  
................  
........  
....  
..

"oh ... oh dear ... what do i do ... what should i do?"

You crack open your eyes, tentatively, and you see before you ... a large white sheet?

"oh ... ! you're ... uh ... awake ... i'm sorry ... !" 

The sheet is shifting back and forth, seeming very uncomfortable all of a sudden. You aren't sure how you know that.

"i heard a strange noise down here ... while i was lamenting my existence ... amongst the garage ... like myself ... and i came over to see what it was ... uh ... but it seems you're okay ... ! ... i'm sorry for disturbing your rest ... you can sleep wherever you want ... i, uh, don't judge ...."

Your still processing the fact the sheet is talking. You slowly sit up right, and squinting your bleary eyes to get a better look at it you realize this sheet has eyes. _Whaaa?_

"oh no ... i'm really sorry ... uh ... since it seems you're okay ... i'm just ... uh ... gonna go back ... back to my house ... so sorry ... really sorry .... " 

You open your mouth to say it's fine, but it's already floating away into the distance, sputtering apologies as he goes, 'til you can neither see, or hear it anymore. _Was that a ... monster ghost? Like ... a standard white sheet, and holes for eyes ghost ...? Well, okay then._ ... I'm at the bottom of a waterfall? ... on top of that, it stinks. Looking forward, you see, with no small surprise, garbage.  
But then, another familiar scent waifs through the air. Your eyes widen, and your hands scrunch automatically. Deja Vu. You feel soft petals beneath your fingers. Looking down, you are none to surprised to find you are, once again, sitting on a bed of golden flowers, seemingly unharmed. You flex your fingers and roll your shoulders as you start to stand up, testing out that theory. _Yep. Nothing hurts. Huh._ Suddenly remembering earlier incidents, you quickly look up above yourself ... but, all you see is darkness. _No sign of any murderous demon flowers._ You don't know if you should be worried or thankful of it. You'd hoped that Mo- ... Toriel's flame had scared them off for good ... but you suppose things has simply been going too well for you lately. You sigh and dust yourself off. Which, as it turns out, is quite funny, because the moment you take a step forward, you find yourself waist high in dirty, garbage water. _... really?_ You pinch the bridge of your nose, but with a huff, you decide to trudge on forth, hopefully to find solid, not wet, ground, sooner rather than later.You pass by several large piles of trash, with brands you recognize. _... How do I recognize these? I can remember this, but I can't remember my life before falling. Oh, that seems legit._ You growl to yourself. Today simply was not ... just, **not.** As you turn a corner, you pass several more familiar things. From a beat up bicycle, to a rusted computer, to even a half-way decent looking cooler. Then your eyes fall on a cotton dummy. You stare into it's eyes. 

It stares back into yours.

... for some cockamamie reason, you decide to poke it. 

The dummy does nothing, just wavering back, and forth. 

You shrug, you don't know what you were expecting. You turn and see high, decidedly non-wet ground. _Oh thank goodness._ You, as quickly as you can waist down in water, rush over to it. As you reach dry, stable, land, you heave a sigh of relief. Sure your leggings, and shorts are soaked, but at least now there's a chance for you to dry off. Speaking of. With a frown, you tug off your boots. You grimace as you flood the excess water out of them. This was a trip you had no desire to repeat, even with thigh-high goulashes. You put them back on, one foot at a time, before staring once more at the training dummy.

It stares at you.

You stare at it.

It stares at you ... then, falls over. 

You arch a brow, but shrug your shoulders, and don't question it. Why should you? Instead you decide to go forward.You reach an open area, with ... well ... 5 different paths. 3 to the north, 1 to the west, and 1 to the east. Your brow furrows. _Well this is no good._ Well, you're thankful that you can see, and you aren't walking on magically floating planks (that can apparently break if you whack them hard enough), but ... now you aren't certain where to go. As you step forward, you suddenly halt in mid stride. _What?_ You turn towards the left most northern path. Cautiously, you take a few steps in that direct. The gentle sound of piano playing is filling the air. It's ... hypnotizing, to be quite honest. _... Whoa._

Inside, playing the piano, is ... well ... for a lack of better words, a fish lady. Her hair is a color red, that, well, if it had a silver sheen, it'd be an uncanny replica of the color of your soul. Her skin is a vibrant blue, her scales shining bright against the lights inside. And she looks utterly, and completely content, effortlessly playing. Sure, it's the same tune over, and over ... but, it ends up being very soothing. 

You find your eyes closing involuntarily, a smile drawing on your face as you get lost in it. So lost, you end up losing your grip on the window, and making a loud CRASH sound against the house.

***DISCORDANT PIANO NOISES***

Your eyes shoot open, and you see a very, **very** angry looking yellow eye staring back at you. "EEP!" You quickly scuttling away from the window, and, without much thought, run to the side of the house, in a very, poorly thought out attempt to hide.

 **"WHO'S OUT THERE?!"** A snarling voice rips through the air, so very much unlike the gentle piano playing from before. **"SHOW YOURSELF, YA CREEPER!!!"**

You hear, and **FEEL** the sound of magic gathering, and you can't contain the "Eek!" that escapes your mouth. 

The snarling stops immediately.

 _Gosh. Flippin'. Dangit._ You hear heavy foot steps begin to approach you, and you try your best to back away ... but you've found yourself locked in a corner. _Good going._

That piercing yellow eye shines down from a darkened face, holding something very luminescent, and VERY pointy. 

You shiver in your boots.

As they get closer to you though, "Wha ... ?"

Your eyes widen, but as she tilts her head up, you see a ... confused look on her face? Although that doesn't stop you from not being freaked out. 

"You're ... just a kid. Watcha think you're doin' being all sneaky around people's houses??"

There's legitimate tears in your eyes now, as you force out an answer. "I-i was, j-just, I-i heard some pretty music, and I-i, j-just ... " 

The fishy lady's face becomes much less tense at this, and she just snorts. 

"I'm sorry!" You finally wail out. More out of relief that you aren't currently skewered than anything else.

"Oh my god kid." A riotous laughter tears from them. "Stop sniveling already. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Not worth the effort."

You slowly look up to her, tearfully, hopefully. "R-really?" You have a hard time believing that, seeing as how it looked like she wanted **very** much to murder you not more than a few seconds ago.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! What kind of monster would pick on a little kid? Imma monster with standards!" She grins, a very toothy ... a very SHARP toothy grin, you note, down to you.

You slowly begin to straighten up ... though, uh, still not completely trusting her. Your eyes locked onto her yellow, ragged teeth.

"Besides," She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, not noticing your gaze. "I can't be mad at someone who acknowledges my awesome piano playing skillz. I'd be drawn into it, too." That very toothy grin stays on her face.

You are very happy she seems to be taking this so well. But, uh, you're still a bit tense.

She sees your stiff figure, and scoffs. "C'mon kid. Let's go inside. I'll get ya hot cup of cocoa. You seem like you need it." With a sudden roar she throws her pent up spear magic into a nearby wall, making a HUGE crack in it.

Your eyes just bug out. _That. Could have been ** _me._**_

"Fuhuhuhu ..." She just seems to grin wider at your reaction. "C'mon squirt. This a way."

You dart your eyes back to her as she walks off back into her house, and you quickly follow behind. You feel like if you stay near the crack, that magic might just bounce back, and make a crack in you. You can't help your shudder as you quickly follow her inside the Fish House. As you enter, the front door clicks it's teeth shut behind you. _... For better or worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! We finally meet Undyne! Who ... hasn't seemed to of realized you're human. Hmm ... I wonder how long that'll last?  
> And it seems the Mad Dummy wasn't home when you visited Also, where's Monster Kid? And, how pissed/freaked out are Sans and Papyrus? So many questions!
> 
>  **BONUS:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHnTocdD7sk 9:43 - 10:00


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a pleasant cup of hot cocoa, and fish-lady gets an unexpected visit.

***THUMP***

You jump in your chair.

A fish-lady grins at you.

"Take a drink kid."

"Yes, mam!" You obey and swiftly take a sip from the recently-smashed-on-the-table-but-still-in-one-piece-thankfully mug. It scalds your tongue. You endure it.

She chuckles. "So, kid. What has you around these parts of Waterfall?"

You feel a flush develop on your cheeks, and you try your best not to squirm, more than just slightly uncomfortable sitting across from this woman. "Well, uh, actually, I came here with a friend, but ..." You couldn't exactly tell her you got chased off by a murderous plant. Even you could hardly believe that. "Well, um, me, and him got separated." You rub your neck nervously.

"How'd that happen?" She leans one arm on the table, resting her face on her knuckles, and gives you a questioning look.

"Ah, he, uh, w-well ... the path we took!" You finally spit out. "He helped me up over a ledge, but uh ... he couldn't get up himself due to a lack of ... uh," You put down your mug long enough to flap your arms, hoping she understands the meaning behind your gesture.

She raises an eyebrow. "Uh ... huh .... " Skeptical eye ever present.

"Uhh, yes." You can feel some sweat building on your temple. You feel like she's going to lunge across the table, and tear out your throat at any second. The magic she's emitting is unreal. Even compared to the 'death' flower. "But, uh, I mean, he said he knew a different path around. But, um, well, the direction I took ... it led to a dead end ... sorta." You shift in your seat, your face reddening. "I, uh, ended up falling off the planks."

At this her visible eye bug out. "Whoa." She suddenly lifts herself up, and starts scanning you all over. "Are you all right Kid? That must of been one heck of a fall you took."

You chuckle anxiously, yet wave your hand back and forth like it's not a big deal. "Y-yeah, uhm, you see ... I woke up on a bed of flowers. It seems they, uh ... cushioned my fall."

Now, at this, she's looking at you like you're trying to make off with the large sword in the corner of her room. "Huh ... Is that right? I can't say I recall seeing a bed of flowers at the old garbage dump ...."

You continue on speedily, hoping to still that line of thought, "But uh, a monster found me! It well ... for a lack of better words, it looked like a sheet," You squint inquisitively. "... with eyes?"

She blinks, and not a second later she bursts out laughing.

You just stare at her, with the sudden change in demeanor. "What?"

"Bwuahahahaha ... sorry. Sorry!" She's grinning fin-ear to fin-ear now. "You must mean Napstablook. He's not a 'sheet' though, oh my god, hahahahaha."

 _It seems we're playing the how hard can we get the human to blush in one day game again._ You dip your head in mortification. _She doesn't have to tease you so hard about it._ You look up though, a little chafed now. "Well, then, what is he?"

She snorts, still grinning. "He's a ghost. Incorporeal, and all. You've really never seen one before?" She gives you a dubious eye, and you just quickly shake your head 'no'. Her face turns contemplative. "Eh, well, I guess they are still somewhat rare amongst the monster-types. Unlike those bunnies. You can't go 5 feet without running into one of them." She snickers, although not unkindly. **"STILL!"**

You jolt up at the sudden volume change. 

"That doesn't answer **WHAT** you, and him were doing ... so. Fess up, kid." She stares you down. Unwavering. **Piercing.**

 _Oh god._ You feel chills all up, and down your spine. _What is with this person? Even after finding out you're a kid she's still so ... menacing!_ "U-uh ... well, we were hoping to catch a glimpse of Undyne .... " 

Her eye imperceivabley squints.

"Someone fairly important down here, I guess."

She smirks. "You don't say ... By the way, how is your cocoa coming? Needa be topped off?"

You blink, and stare down at your cup. It's empty. You don't know how or when you even finished it ... but then you run your tongue along the roof of your mouth. You realize you can't feel your tongue. _... I burnt my tongue. Because of course I did. Probably trying to finish it as quickly as possible._ You face shifts bleakly.

"Eh, what's wrong kid?" She narrows her eye.

You sit up straighter in the chair. "Ahh! Nothing! Just, uh, thought of something sad. I'm all right on cocoa, but, ah, thank you very much!" 

Just then, a frantic banging comes from outside on the door, which just makes you jerk in your chair again. 

_Fricking. Fracking. How many times today?_ You turn around in the chair, and stare back at the door irately.

She lifts a brow. "Huh, wonder who that could be ..." She nonchalantly stands up, **SUMMONS A SPEAR**.

Which makes you slap your hand over your mouth to not yelp out. The string of internal curses in your head getting ever longer.

She opens the 'teeth' with a loud **BANG** , holding the weapon above herself ferociously. **"WHATDHA WANT?!"** And then, something very small and soft runs into her leg. "What the-!?"

The sound of tearful sobbing echoes through the Cavern. "Undyyyyyneeeee ... pleeeeease, saaaave my frieeeeend, Undyyyyneeeeeeee~"

Wait a minute. You blink in, recognition? " ... MK?" You inquisitively call out.

"_-___?!" He hiccups, his eyes bleary as he looks around Undyne's boots. Upon catching your peering peepers, he gasps, and runs at full speed towards you (and, by a miracle, not tripping.) "____!!!!" 

You're full body tackled off the chair, and onto the ground with an audible "oomph!" from you.

"____!! ____!! I was s-so worried a-about you!!!"

You're a little bit dazed, but you comfortingly pat your friend's back ... even if yours isn't fairing all that well. "It's, uh, all right, MK. Sorry to have scared you." You smile at him sheepishly.

Aaaand, just as quickly MK is off you, and back to bouncing around the fish-lady's leg in gratitude, who looks utterly baffled. "UNDYNE!! Thank you for saving my friend!!! I always knew you were the best!!!!"

You blink. You stare up at Ms. Fish-lady _... Undyne?_

She stares back at you .... Then a wild grin of sadistic delight spreads across her features.

Your eyes open wide, and your jaw drops. _What the HECK!? It was her?! This whole time?!_ But upon seeing MK's bright and starry eyes on you, you snap your mouth shut, "Uh, oh, yeah! I, uh, got real lucky!!" You smile and laugh lamely. You don't attempt to correct MK at all. _Better he believe that then the truth of the matter ..._ which is you had no idea who, or how you were saved.

Ms. Fish-la- ... Undyne bores her eye at you, back to looking at you like you're gonna steal her silverware (tiny swords, axes and spears, you saw when she was throwing them out, and around, looking for a spoon). 

Perspiration beads all over your face, but you're hoping she won't question you further.

MK trots back up to you, tears still present beneath his eyes. "I'm really, really sorry ____."

Your eyes flicker, regarding him in puzzlement. "Bwuah? What? Why?

He pouts and his shoulders slump. "I should have just been patient, and stuck together with you." His head lowers, and he chews on his bottom lip. "Who knows what could have happened to if Undyne hadn't found you!" His face trembles with lament, his voice getting wobbly. "If I hadn't been so excited to show you Undyne ... "

You smile kindly at him, and just shake your head. "Stop that, MK." When it looks like he's going to protest, you immediately pull him into an tight hug, "I wanted to see her just as much as you did, silly head. Otherwise I wouldn't have followed you allllllll the way here. It was my decision. One I absolutely do not regret." 

He sniffles into your shirt. "D-do ... do you mean that, ____?"

You lightly push away from him, just to wipe the tears away from his eyes, and give him the most reassuring, and heartfelt smile you can muster. "I absolutely do. Thank you for bringing me, MK. And, besides," You beam inspirit, "You and I got to meet Undyne after all, didn't we?"

At that, he begins to perk up, "Y-yeah ... yeah, you're right!" He turns around looks at Undyne, stars returning to his eyes in force.

Undyne has just been watching this whole encounter ... rather uncomfortably. A visible blush on her face. Looking in all directions besides you two. You happen to hear a soft whisper in a language you don't understand. _Kawaii??_

"You really are the greatest Undyne!! Beating up bad guys, helping people out, and saving my friend!!! You're totally my idol. I wanna be just like you even more now!!"

She (finally) looks back to him, and just rubs her nose, awkwardly. "Ehehe ... ah, thanks kiddo!" She grins radiantly and the broadest you've ever seen her yet. It actually makes her look kinda dorky ... in a good way! Not that you'd ever dare tell her that. "Even though I know it's nothing but the truth, Fuhuhuhuhu!"

You watch the two monsters resonate off each other, and you can't help smile gently at the sight. You feel a pang in your chest for a moment, however, and your brow scrunches. _What was that about?_

"Oh no ... but Papyrus, and Sans must be so worried!" MK turns back to you with an uneasy face. 

You knew he really didn't want to encourage the ire of the brothers. Papyrus was all right; fun even! ... but Sans. He could really terrifying when he wanted to be. According to MK anyhow. The most frightening you'd ever seen Sans is when he stared irately at the empty bottom of ketchup bottle. Which is, to say, not very much.

"Huh? What about those two?" Undyne blinks.

Before you can open your mouth, MK's already rattling off the details. "Yeah! They're taking care of them while their parents are on vacation!! They're distant relatives, or something. 3rd cousin, twice removed?" He gazes back at you for confirmation.

You cringe internally. That was the lie you three had thought up to keep people from getting to nosy about you. The towns folk were plenty friendly, but that didn't mean they didn't like their gossip. But, you just give MK a terse smile, and a nod.

"Huh, is that right?" You're starting to think that's Undyne speak for 'I know something you don't know'. She's looking fixedly at you.

All you can do is smile as natural as possible, and bob your head in a yes. You really don't trust your voice. At all. And you really hope you're wrong. 

"Welp, wouldn't wanna worry my favorite pupil and would-be-royal-guardsman!" And then she says, with **much** less enthusiasm. "... and slightly less favorite sentry." She yanks something out of her pocket. 

_Ah crud. A cell phone._ You go rigid at the future implications.

MK looks strained too, actually. "Uhm, Ms. Undyne, mam?"

"Yeh kid?"

"Would you mind, uh, leaving out the part about me losing ____?" He gives her his best pleading, puppy dog eyes. 

You almost want to snort. Proudly. _He learned those eyes from me._

She chortles. "Sure kid. No harm no foul." 

_Just as potent as ever._

She turns away from you both, and hits what looks like speed dial.

Meanwhile, despite your tense smile, all you can think is, _Frack ... I'm gonna be in so much trouble ..._ It was near impossible to lie to Sans. He could always see right through it ... somehow. You don't know how you were going to explain away that harrowing chase. Sure you had told him about the first time you had a run in with the not so nice monster ... but, that last encounter, well, that was on a whole different level. _Ugh, well, I'm going to have to come up with some story before I see him again. Which, going by the short ring of that cellphone, might be sooner rather than later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne makes me abuse the strong html. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I also wonder what Sans did to make Monster Kid so scared of him. *Megalovania quietly plays in the background* 
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY BLUE SKELLY AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER! I had to write all these for plot building, but my heart is aching. ;_;


	7. History with Prof. Sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a history lesson.

You hang your head towards your knees, looking terribly unsure about all of this. Undyne had apparently called Papyrus, who then had called Sans. Really, any moment, you knew things were gonna go to poop. 

MK was sitting beside you, not looking much better. 

You whisper to him, "It's all right ... if they ask, I'll just tell them it was my idea." You try to smile reassuringly to him. 

He looks at you with tearful, hopeful eyes.

But before you can think of anything else, there's a musical rapping at the 'teeth'. You can hear Undyne chuckling with mirth, and you just want to groan. _That absolutely can't be good._

The fangs open with a 'CLINK'. 

You don't dare to look up, practicing the _'If they can't see me, I can't see them.'_ routine.

"Oh, hey there Papyrus, Sans ... " _God, the amusement is just dripping from her voice._ "You hadn't told me you were taking care of a kid."

You hear the sound of shuffling, and you assume the two brothers have entered the home. You're still faux hiding.

"ER, YES, IT WAS ... VERY SUDDEN! THEIR PARENTS JUST LEFT THEM WITH US WITHOUT A WORD!! YES! BY THE FRONT DOOR, JUST A NOTE ON THEIR SWEATER." 

_Oh my stars Papyrus_ ... You **still** do not look up.

"Huh. How about that."

"hey squirt." 

You jolt in your chair, and look to your left, seeing half-lidded, seriously unamused pupils looking fixedly at you. "U-uh ... " You grin nervously, and give a small wave. "... H-Hi?"

"OH! HU-ER-RELATIVE!" Papyrus trots up to you. 

You've never seen the giant (comparatively) skeleton look so out of sorts. Even though he's trying **very** much not to seem to be. 

"WHILE WE, ME ESPECIALLY, APPRECIATE YOUR ENTHUSIASM TO MEET THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, WE WISH YOU HAD WAITED UNTIL THE 'SURPRISE DAY'." Wink wink. 

_Oh god, Papyrus._ You flush deeply, but decide to roll with it. "Uh, um, oh, yeah! I'm, uh, really sorry ... I know, it was, uh, gonna be a big thing. M-my bad?"

"mmm ... this wouldn't happen to of been a certain small, yellow monster's idea, would've it?" 

You look back, and see Sans staring at MK with bottomless pits for eye sockets, and you quickly jump to the young monster's rescue. "No!! No, I'm sorry, Sans. Papy." You twist uncomfortable in your chair, as all eyes shift back to you. "I was, uh, just, impatient. I'm really ... really sorry. This wasn't MK's idea ... he was just along for the ride. He was the only friend I know who knew anything about Waterfall. I figured he could help me get around ... I'm really, really sorry." 

When Sans looks towards at you, his eye lights are back, but he sighs. "eh ... it's all right kid. you were gonna meet her sooner, or later, anyhow .... " He trails off. There's something unsaid in his words. And you can't help but wonder what.

"Gotta say though, that's one tough cookie of a cousin you got there. Fell **aaaaall** the way down from the planks into the dump. Broke their fall on some daisies, apparently." Undyne is grinning. 

You internally curse at the fish woman. Clearly she's trying to get you into even more trouble.

Papyrus gasps. "OH MY STARS! RELATIVE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" He does the similar scanning that Undyne did to you earlier, and even Sans has a tense expression on his face.

You wave your hands back, and forth. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I guess I, uh, just got lucky?" 

To the naked eye, Sans appears neutral, but you've seen that grin before. It was the same grin as when you nearly slid off a cliff during one of Sans' patrols. "welp, we better be goin'. pap, and me were just gettin' back from patrols when we got the call. paps' is cooking his extra special spaghetti tonight, don't wanna miss that, right kiddo?"

You're in _nooo_ position to argue so you titter off the chair, and give a sheepish grin to MK. "Y-yeah."

Undyne gasps. "That reminds me! **PAPYRUS!!** " She exclaims.

"YES MAM!" Papyrus spins, and salutes Undyne, standing at full attention.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about your cooking lessons tomorrow, royal guard in training?!"

"NO MAM! I HAVE NOT MAM!!"

Undyne grins. "Good, I'll see you then. This next cooking lesson is gonna be the best one yet. **EXTREME!** Fuhuhuhu!"

During this exchange Sans has been waddling towards the door, giving you a meaningful glance back, as if to say you should follow.

You gulp. Suddenly you find yourself worrying about MK's knowledge of intimidation from the smaller skeleton. And speaking of whom ... you look back to MK, and give a small wave. "I, uh, had fun MK. Honestly. I'll see you a little later, okay?"

MK was staring at Sans before he heard you. But at your voice he turns to you, and smiles, just a little. "Yeah, I'll see ya laters ____. Be well ...." 

The way he says those last two words makes you worry about your immediate, or soon to be health. Despite that, you head towards Sans, and Papyrus falls shortly behind.

"thanks for looking out for the kid, undyne. really 'ppreciate it."

Undyne snorts. "Sure. Might want to keep 'em away from any tall and ominous falls in the future, though. Some how doubt their parents would approve. Even if they did apparently leave them with you in a drive-by." She snickers. 

_Ohhh ... I reeeeally don't like Undyne right now._

"ok."

The ivories clack open. 

You do turn backwards before exiting though, and give Undyne a small, polite wave, despite your aggravation with her, which just makes her chuff in amusement. You angle a similar wave back to MK, who looks at you with ... sympathy? _Dangit, what do you know that I don't, Kid?_ And before you know it, you, and the skeleton brothers are in the area outside Undyne's house. 

"so, uh, that was ... something." Sans looks back at you, his sockets empty again. 

You kick at the ground guilty. "Yeah ... I know. I wasn't suppose to leave the Snowdin area ...."

"that among others thing we'll need to discuss when we get back ...."

"WE ARE HOWEVER VERY HAPPY TO HEAR YOU ARE OKAY RELA-ER-HUMAN!! I'VE NEVER SEEN SANS SO SPOOKED WHEN WE MADE OUR WAY OVER HERE!"

At this Sans pupils come back, and his face colors blue a touch, a bit of sweat developing on his brow. "eh ... I wouldn't really say i was spooked ....", he doesn't continue that thought. 

You're thankful for Papyrus for stopping any immediate reprimand on Sans' part, though.

The smaller skeleton coughs. "in any case, let's head home." Sans then grins with delight at you. "i was serious about the spaghetti bit." 

You feel like Sans isn't going to be whisking away your portion tonight. You probably have it coming.

Of course Papyrus is ecstatic at the mention of it, and goes on ahead of you in his excitement.

_Forgive me Sans, for I have sinned._

∞♥∞

You, and the skeleton brothers made it back to their home in one piece.

Sans, and Paps had been talking as though nothing was wrong, but there was obviously something else up.

You don't doubt for a moment that Sans was spooked ... but, _what about going outside Snowdin was so scary to them? Specially about myself._ You knew both of them would go to the East all the time for themselves. You're sitting on your makeshift bed (the couch) pondering this. Toriel had told you in the beginning about humans sometimes falling down, and Alphys had said there were several cases of humans falling down as well. You run your hand over your sternum, and your eyebrows furrow. And then there's Sans' unusual behavior. You'd sometimes catch him idling staring at your chest. But, it always felt weird. Not like when he'd be embarrassed ... it was something else. Like he was looking for something of consequence .... You stare up at Sans' bedroom door from where you're seated. You make the decision to stand up, and walk up the stairs to the balcony. Standing in front of Sans' door, you pay no mind to the bright flashing colors peeking at the bottom, and knock on his door. You hear a shuffling, and then the door turns ajar, and you meet the gaze of white orbs.

"uh, hey there kid, what's up?"

"Why don't you and Papyrus want me wandering outside Snowdin?" You don't mince words, staring firmly into his silver, white pupils. 

A minute amount of sweat shows itself on his bony temple. He's mute for a moment, and you know you've caught him off guard. _Good._

After a minute he exhales in acquittance, and cracks open the door. "come on in kid." It wasn't a request.

You chew your bottom lip, and enter the, still incredibly messy, bedroom. You're a little surprised to see the sheets balled up on his bed. _Does he usually sleep like that?_

"didn't me, and paps tell ya? we were just trying to find a good time to surprise undyne, is all."

You bore your eyes at him deadpan. A bit of sweat develops on his brow.

"not buying it, eh?"

You shake your head quietly. "nope ...."

He sighs. "all right. i guess we owe you some sort of explanation." He moves over to his unmade bed, and takes a seat. He looks your way, and pats the space beside him, "you might want to sit down for this."

Now you really are worried. But you decide to sit by the small skeleton anyhow. "... Sans?"

He scratches the back of his head, not really looking at you. Yet another sigh. "do you remember way back, when doctor alphys came, and examined your soul?"

You blink, and nod your head. "Yeah ....?" You're not sure what that has to do with it ... but you do feel your heart beating faster. Like your subconscious already knows ....

"welp, the thing is kid ... we're trapped down here."

 _Oh._ You recall the engravings in Waterfall. " ... I know ...."

His brow ridge raises at this. "you know. how do you know?"

You squirm slightly on the mattress. "I saw some writing, on the walls, in Waterfall about it." Though, taking time to consider it, it wasn't like you minded being cut off from the outside world. You were so comfortable with the brothers, it wasn't worth much thought, you felt.

"heh. well, that's one part i won't have to explain then. i happen to know the exact writings you're talking about ... they didn't mention a way to break the barrier, did they?"

You blink, and gawk at him. "There's a way?" Your brow creases. "But, then, why haven't you done it yet?"

The lights in his sockets darken. "We have been kid." He trails off.

Your face contorts in confusion. " ... what do you ... what is the way to break the barrier?"

"seven human souls."

Your eyes dilate. 

"we need seven human souls to break the barrier. ... we already have six."

Your heart skips a beat, and for the first time, you genuinely feel scared a little of Sans. " ... how?"

Sans wipes some sweat off his brow, the lights coming back to his eyes, but only dimly. "that's the reason we've been hiding you kid ... let's just say, the method of soul collection, usually isn't all that pretty. you'd have to ask the king about his exact method, however .... "

"... Sans, what does that mean?"

He grinds his teeth, not directly addressing you. "you were actually lucky. it's been nearly a century and a half since the last human fell. monster life spans are similar to humans ... they don't live much pass 100 ... so, most of us don't remember what humans look like." 

Your eyes open further at that implication. You knew Papyrus didn't recognize you as a human at first ... but Sans. _Oh my god. That must mean he's at least over 150 years old!_

He continues. "undyne is apparently young enough that she doesn't remember either ... but that wasn't something either me, or paps knew. heh, i guess you're curious why that's so important. as the head of the royal guards, it's her job to capture humans for soul collection. paps wasn't kidding when he said he had captured you. it's also his job as royal guard in training."

You want to back away now. You suddenly don't feel very comfortable on this bed. You're beginning to wonder why you asked. Maybe if you hadn't ....

"look kid. neither of us want to see you dead."

Your shoulders relax at that admission. "But ... you just need one soul ... ?"

He snorts. "yeah, we do. but you're just a kid. 12, right?" 

You idly nod.

"yeah, you haven't even led at least 8/10ths of your life yet. i don't know the exact method asgore's been using to extract those human souls ... all i know is, humans who go to his castle, they don't come back ...." He trails off for a moment before continuing. "that's why me, and paps have been trying to keep you away from the other monsters. it's not exactly polite conversation to talk about your age amongst other monsters ... seeing as how large our age range can be .... "

You had opened your mouth to ask just how old **was** Sans ... but upon hearing it's not polite conversation, your close your mouth back tight.

" ... and the older monsters would definitely recognize you as a human. if the people of snowdin knew you were one? i can't say that some of they wouldn't try to turn you in. We've been down here ... a long, long time kid .... "

" ... How long?"

He closes his eye sockets, and sighs. "one thousand years."

Your jaw drops. 

"and since we're only one soul away from freedom .... " He opens his eye sockets, and looks back at you with a pained grin. "well, even the nicest of monsters ... " He falters, before he finally says, " ... 1000 years is a long time."

You stare down at your lap, contemplating this. _Monsters only need one human soul to free **all** of them from this cavern._ You admit, you had heard whispers of overcrowding, and other ill effects of cavern 'living'. 1000 years ... that's nearly 100x more of a life than you've lived, than you would ever live. _10 of my lifetimes. That is ... insane. And to be cooped up in this space, for that long ..._ Suddenly you remember Toriel, and how adamant she was about you not going down into the basement. You feel a pang in your heart. _Of course. That was the reason she didn't want me to explore down there to begin with. She wanted to protect me ... I'm lucky to of found the skeleton brothers, otherwise I'd likely would be dead right now._ Though you shudder to consider it. But, on the other hand, you were suddenly having second thoughts about being captured. _All these monsters have been so kind to me. **Everyone** I've met. (Demon flowers excluded.) I can't recall much of anything of before I fell, but, I also get the feeling that my life up above wasn't as happy as it is down here. ... What if I ..._

"kid, what are you thinking about?"

You shiver, and glimpse back to him. There he is, giving your chest intense scrutiny again, expression unreadable. "Just ... I don't know. You guys only need one soul, right ...? " You trail off.

"no."

You blink at him.

"let me hit the brakes on that train of thought, and no. yeah, things down here could be better for us ... a lot better. but, it's not worth losing lives over." He frowns at you. "especially yours kid. you're way too nice. me, and paps, and the rest of snowdin, we like you too much."

You give a small pout and gaze down at your legs again. You feel like disagreeing with him. _What's one life compared to 100s of 1000s?_ You honestly didn't know how many Monsters were living in the Underground, but you knew it was far more than you'd even, if ever, have a chance to meet. 

"that's why me and paps agreed to protect you. no matter what." He rubs your head affectionately, slightly mussing up your hair. "we like ya kid. we'd really be unhappy to lose ya." 

You half smile at him, straightening out your ruffled hair leisurely. But your mind is still straying. 

"look, don't think about it anymore, kid. it's something for everyone else to figure out, and i'm not keen at losing _anyone_ for the greater good ... ", The way he's looking at you now ... it's as though he's looking through you. Your brows furrow in confusion.

"SANS!!!" You jolt up at the loud sound.

"heh, looks like it's gotten pretty late. time for paps' bed time story already. 'bout time for you to be heading to bed too, eh?"

You want to frown, but, "SANS!! HURRY UP!!" you simply sigh, and feign a smile. "I suppose."

"that's the spirit." Before you know it he's up, and out of his bed, opening the door, and wandering off to Paps' room. Clearly eager to end your conversation "i'm coming paps."

You sit on his bed for a little while longer. _Just one soul ..._ you press your hand reflectively against your sternum.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh ... what are you thinking about Reader? Sans' history lesson was a bit like recap ... and now reader has even more on their mind. (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)
> 
> BONUS TRIVIA: This chapter was originally titled 'ImReallyWaitingForSansToStopBeingAHoverParentAndStartBeingTheSexyBlueSkeletonIKnowHimToBeDamnit'.  
> ░░░░░░░░██████████████████  
> ░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████  
> ░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██  
> ░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██  
> ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██  
> ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░██  
> ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░██  
> ██░░░░██████░░░░██░░░░██████░░░░██  
> ░░██░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░██  
> ████░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░████  
> ██░░░░██████████████████████░░░░██  
> ██░░░░░░██░░██░░██░░██░░██░░░░░░██  
> ░░████░░░░██████████████░░░░████  
> ░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████  
> ░░░░░░░░░░██████████████


	8. Rule of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader drowns in plot.

...  
..  
. **cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssshhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH**  
..  
...

You're surrounded by greenery, the sound of birds chirping and a cool breeze flowing through your hair. And none of it effects you. You're sluggish. You know you are moving, but you can't feel your limbs. You can't feel anything. ... not anymore. _Why them. Why did they need to take **them?**_ You grasp at something on your chest, even though your fingers can't feel it. 

A gentle clinking bounces against the air.

Suddenly, your vision tilts. The bright sky suddenly turns to darkness. You're falling.

...  
..  
. **cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssshhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH**  
..  
...

Your ears are assaulted by loud, angry shouting, filled with hatred. You can't understand it. 

"Hurry!!"

Your heart is beating out of your chest as you follow the shaded figure, someone you know well. That you trust more than anything. You keep running. And this time, you feel it. Every burn of your limbs. Every pull of your lungs. It's hot. You're overwhelmed. But you keep on running. Because whatever is behind you ... it will eat you. And it'll eat **them**.

...  
..  
. **cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssshhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH**  
..  
...

"Soon everything will be all right ... "

You lay your head on a soft figure. The smell of cinnamon and butterscotch waifs through the air. 

"We'll go home ... This nightmare will be over."

 _Home. With **them**. _ You feel warmth spread over you. 

...  
..  
. **cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssshhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH**  
..  
...

**"|\|ø ma††er µµhå† ..."**  


**"I'll protect ¥øµ ..."**

**"I've got you this time, ____ ..."**

...  
..  
.  
..  
...

You crack your eyes open, slowly. The light from the window shines intently through the small openings in the curtains. It's early, but, not as early as you expect. You didn't wake up in the middle of the night, something you usually would after such strange dreams, thoughts, and feelings. You close your eyes and turn into the couch, blocking as much of the light as can, as you wrap the blanket closer around yourself. You haven't had any weird dreams since, well, nearly a month ago. You want to feel relaxed - to melt into the warm fabric and close your lids again, but there's a persistent pang in your chest stopping you. _Dreams ..._ your brow furrows. _Is that what they truly were? They didn't make much sense._ _So, dreams ... right?_ But, you feel like that's not the truth. This feeling now and that last dream. The feel of a warm, soft paw stroking your head and that honeyed voice ... _That was definitely Toriel. But, still, it didn't feel like ... you?_ In fact, the only dream you really felt anything, that felt 'real' was the one where you running. _Maybe that one wasn't a dream? A memory?_ You still can't remember your life before falling. _Maybe that was a vision of the past ... ?_

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel something jostle your side, and you yelp in surprise."AHHH!!!"

 **"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"** And the sound of bones clacking against the ground.

You quickly turn around, trying not to tangle yourself more in the blankets, and you come face to skull with the source of the noise. "Papy??"

"PLEASE WARN ME BEFORE YOU CHOOSE TO SCREAM IN THE FUTURE HUMAN!" He looks all out of sorts.

You swear you see some orange glowing in his eye sockets, but it's gone just as quickly. 

He looks away, the orange imstead shining brightly on his cheekbones. "N-NOT THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS SCARED, OF COURSE."

You smile and can't help the gentle laugh that bubbles forth. You sit up lazily on the couch, still grasping the blanket close to you. "Of course. I'm sorry Paps. I guess **I** was the one who was scared. But! I'll do my best to be more vigilant in the future, and give you a fair warning!" 

Papyrus beams. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT, HUMAN! OH, SINCE YOU ARE UP, WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI?"

You hold back a grimace, and instead smile encouragingly towards the tall skeleton. "Um, sure Paps, that sounds great. Thank you for offering." 

"WONDERFUL!" And not a moment later he's scuttling off into the kitchen, preparing 'breakfast'. 

Ahh, that's not a completely fair thought. He /had/ gotten a bit better in the time you'd been living with them, buuuut, it was still just as often over and undercooked. You aren't sure how that's possible, but, that's just one more mystery to add to the skeletons. You move the blanket off yourself finally and think, with an internal snort, _Of course Sans would just wiggle his fingers and brow, and call it **magic.**_ You go to give a big yawn and a stretch. 

"mornin', short stack."

You "eep!" and like an uncoiled spring you snap back into position. _Think of the skeleton-devil_ ... You make a displeased face at the skeleton in front of you, but still can't help the red on your cheeks. "Impeccable timing, as always, bone man."

"ya know it, tink." Sans grins. 

_Ugh, where does he get off using short jokes on me. We're practically the same height!_ Which just makes you look even more peeved.

He then turns to the kitchen, hearing the sound of pots and pans banging. "paps' makin' breakfast?" He glances back to you.

You give him a half-glare, but a short nod nonetheless.

"awesome. hey, mind scooching over some?"

You blink, but give him some space on the couch, pulling your blanket with you.

He settles down beside you, legs propped up on the coffee table (the animal), but, strangely, pays you no more mind. He's actually closed his sockets ... and if you didn't know better, you'd say he sleeping.

You want to huff. _Really ..._ You lean back into the couch, stiffling another yawn as you try your best to make yourself comfy as well. ...

●●●

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" 

You jerk slightly, and you're momentarily alarmed to find yourself in a completely different position than the one you started. Your head is resting on Sans bony shoulder. _Crud, I must of fallen asleep shortly after getting comf-_... Your thoughts are interrupted by the smell of earthy chalk and tangy ketchup wiggling up your nose. You reel back, staring at Sans with wide eyes.

"mornin' sleepin' beauty." Sans is looking at you half-lidded, his grin dripping with mirth, before he turns back to the sound of Papyrus' call. "awesome paps, be right there." Without another word, he sits up and walks off to the kitchen.

 _That scent ... agh!_ Yeah, it definitely did send you reeling. _Definitely_ because it was unpleasant. _Certainly_ not because it did 'strange' things to your sinuses. You pinch the bridge of your nose. _Frick. It's still tingling. Ugh._ You exhale out sharply and then stuff your nose into the blanket to relieve the scent, inhaling just as sharp ... it only helps a little. You figure it's not going to get any better, so you stand up and head towards the kitchen, the scent of half done pasta and sauce drifting through the air instead.

∞♥∞

Here you are again. Traveling westwards with your snarky skeleton. Seems Sans was a little bit hesitant to let you out of his sight after ... well ... learning the extent of your previous circumstances in Waterfall. Demon Daisy and all. You aren't sure you could blame him. 

Not before long, you find yourself staring up at a large, purple door. The entrance to the Ruins. 

It had been quite a while since you had been here. In the beginning you only stuck with Sans for patrols, but, after so many failed attempts of trying to reach the soft voiced, goat woman, Sans decided to start his patrols early in the morning without you, leaving with you Paps instead. While it made Papyrus ecstatic to see his brother so enthusiastic to work, It made you fairly unhappy. Not that you disliked Papyrus ... but you couldn't help but feel like you did something wrong. You would never admit it out loud, but you actually kind of missed the punny skeleton's quiet-tude on patrol.

And, so, here you are again, your knuckles hanging precariously in front of you, inches from the cold steel. 

Sans is only a few feet away from you, his back resting against one of the door's pillars. 

When you glance back to him though, his eye sockets are closed, faced towards the path back 'home'. You chew your lip and look back to the entryway. You know he wasn't going to say anything about what you're doing. He knows better than to talk you out of it. Probably another reason he had started going on patrols by himself. It was easier to say no if you simply weren't there to argue it back.

***knock knock ... knock***

...

...

A pained, but unsurprising smile draws over your lips. _Really, what was I expecting?_ You sigh exhaustively and lower your head. You jump a little as you feel a comforting, bony hand on your shoulder. You look to your side, but Sans is still looking away, just his phalanges reached out to console you. You shake your head. You'd had this discussion with him so many times. How you were sure she hated you, and every time he'd tell you that didn't sound like the lady he knew at all. So, the 'conversation' you two had was a silent one." ... I'm not sure what to do now, Sans."

"hmm? whatcha ya mean kid?"

"I mean ..." You chew your bottom lip some more. You're gonna break skin if you keep that up. "About everything ..." 

"... heh, you're gonna haveta elaborate a little bit more than that."

You sigh, and you rest your palms against the cold steel. You feel the icy metal bite at your bare skin, but choose to ignore it. "I still can't remember anything from before. Before, I first fell, I mean. On top of that ... I find out you're all trapped down here, all of those who know me and have taken care of me, and you all only need one more soul ..." The hand on your shoulder tightens.

"you're not **still** thinkin' about that are you kid? i already told ya, me and Paps aren't gonna let anything happen to ya. whether you think it's for the best or not."

You turn to him, brow furrowed, intent on arguing. "But-"

"no." Sans snaps his head back to you, staring, white pupils hard and you flinch in response. His expression softens. "look. we'll find another way. We've been here for almost a 1000 years, kid. we can find another solution that doesn't involve ... whatever it is you insist on moping about." You want to, but can't argue with that hard, yet concerned expression.

*ring ring* You blink. Sans' phone. 

He turns away and yoinks it out of his pockets. "yellow?"

You hear a very loud voice and you realize instantly it's Papyrus. Sans wanders off while speaking with him, so, you end up staring back at the door. Your thoughts drift back to your earlier dreams. If that's what they were. _What did they mean? And that garbled voice at the end ..._ You feel tightness in your chest. _It sounds so ... familiar._ It makes your heart race, but, not in fear. Almost in ... anticipation?

"hey, shorty."

You look back at Sans' to give him a thoroughly unamused look, but, despite his grin, his face is tense. Which just makes your tense back up reflexively, too. _What in the world ...?_

"heh, looks as though 'aunty' undyne wants to hang out with you, me and paps. in hotland."

Your eyes widen. Hotland. You'd only heard about it in passing. One of the few other places Sans and Paps would stop by sometime on their own. You only knew it was pass waterfall ... but, that also meant. "But ..."

"i know." Sans seems to read your thoughts. He looks like he wants to pinch the bridge of his nose, as if he actually had one. " ... it's a ways out, but, if we take a shortcut we should avoid any other unknown monsters possibly seeing us." He chuckles humorless. "... well, **you** , specifically."

You still look incredibly unsure about this, pulling at the edges of your sweater and shifting your boots in the snow to show as much.

"heh ... yeah, i know. this is the precise thing we were trying to avoid." You felt a momentary pang of guilt. "but, what's done is done." He rests his hand back on your shoulder. You really do begin to wonder if reading minds is part of his magic. "no point being morose about it. besides, like i said, me and paps'll protect you in case anything goes south. no worries."

You give a small smile in acknowledgement of his reassurance, but, you're really not sure, at all. You spare one last forlorn look to the large steel door, and then nod your head ... You have no idea what's in store for you.

∞♥∞

"you ready kid?"

Your bottom lip has seen better days, nervousness making your teeth particularly aggressive today. Papyrus had went on ahead of you two, something about hating using Sans' shortcuts. You look up at him, "Ready as I'll ever be." You smile without much humor.

He gives you what you think is a similar but consoling look. He opens the front door, and outside, all you see is the quiet snowy townscape. But, you know the moment you step through, you'll be somewhere completely different. And, indeed. On step pass the entryway and a blast of heat hits you in the face, making you reel back.

Sans is right behind you though, preventing you from returning to any air conditioned confines. 

You decide, instead, to continue forward and look around. Your eyes widen, and your draw drops. Something you've **never** seen. Something you feel like you shouldn't **be** seeing. Lava. Lots of it. Shit any amount is too much. It's an uncomfortable sight, to be honest.

"heh. welcome to hotland kid."

You're suddenly and extraordinarily glad you decided to leave your sweater behind, replaced with an old t-shirt that was too small for Sans.

***knock knock knock***

You blink at the sound of the bones raping and gaze forward. You find yourself in front of a large white building. 

"this is alphys' lab," He answers before you have a chance to question, "It's also our meet up place with undyne and paps." and again.

"PUNK!" 

With a yelp you find yourself quickly lifted and hanging in mid air, the air jostled out of you. 

Undyne had made her way through the door, and very quickly making her way back through it, carrying you along for the ride.

"RELATIVE! BROTHER! YOU MADE IT!"

"H-hello."

You're a bit disorientated, but you remember that stuttering voice. Sans said before you left not to mention you met Alphys before. No need to arouse anymore suspicion.

Undyne puts you down unceremoniously and ruffles your hair.

You huff a bit and shoot her a none to happy look about it

Which she returns, instead, with great amusement on her face. "Hey squirt, met Alphys! She's, like, the smartest person in the whole Underground!" Undyne pushes the yellow dinosaur in front of you.

Both you and Alphys look **incredibly** awkward, red coloring both your cheeks. 

"Uhm, uh, hello!" You sheepishly smile and hold your hand over. 

Alphys' color deepens, but she timidly grabs your hand with her claws. "H-hello. N-nice to meet y-you."

"WELL! Now that's everyone's here, how about we begin this anime MARATHON! WOO!" Undyne flips over a table.

You are not surprised, though thankfully nothing was on it. 

Alphys seems quite thankful too ... or, why is she staring particularly hard at Undyne ... ? She suddenly shakes her head, as though snapping out of a trance. "A-aha, that's right. I was able to find a special DVD anime edition of 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' yesterday!" Alphys holds out the dvd box, that's seen better days, but her eyes are filled with sparkles, giving Papyrus a run for his money.

"I HAVE NOT HEARD OF THIS 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE'. ALSO, UH, WHAT IS AN ANIME?" Alphys' eyes go wide. She rushes off towards him and gives him the whole break down, and you can only giggle. 

It's not long after, you five find yourself seated on an oversized couch. From left to right, Alphys (blushing), Undyne (super excited), Papyrus (excited but not exactly sure why), you (curious, and giggling at Paps ... but, aware of), Sans (half falling asleep beside you).

As the show starts, it's unlike anything you've seen in the Underground so far. _This is ... actually really awesome._ You find yourself just as enthralled as Alphys and Undyne. The story of a young girl who doesn't really know her place in this world, but finds herself with strange and magical powers. She goes on to fight evil and make lots of friends. All the while, there's a mysterious, unrevealed past about her.

 ***ring ring*** Everyone but Sans jolts as they're ripped out of concentrating on an important scene. 

"Oh, uh, um, sorry guys! That's, uh, the royal hotline! I know what happens, so g-go ahead and watch without me for now!" Alphys teeters off across the lab towards the ringing phone. _The royal hotline? That must mean-_

"Hey Alpy! Say Hi to old King Fluffybuns for me!"

You hear something that sounds like a tumble. What you're beginning to realize is that it's an Alphys reaction to Undyne. To be honest, you find it adorable. I mean, you hardly can tolerate the fish-lady sometimes, but, the way those two interact was pretty cute.

While Alphys is having a phone conversation with the king, your attention is drawn back to the bright flashing lights of the big screen monitor in front of the four of you. Something major is going down in the story. There is a gentle music box-like sound playing, and you chew your (poor) bottom lip some more. The heroine of the story is having trouble. Hopelessness. Your eyes are glued to the screen.

"My child ... " The words echo from the tv and your breath catches. A smiling figure is on screen, smiling at Kissy Cutie. "I'm afraid I can't keep my promise to you ... " They cough horribly and your chest seizes up, watching with baited breath. You catch the gentle, apologetic look in the character's brown eyes. Honey-colored.

"Oh maaaan, this scene is sooooo goooood!!!" 

You blink and look over at the others. 

Undyne is holding back tears, chewing desperately at the blanket she was sharing with Alphys until a few moments ago. 

Papyrus isn't in a much better state, orange colored tears already streaming down his face.

Sans reaction ... a very loud snore. He's dead (hehe) asleep.

"It's up to you now ... " 

Your eyes shoot back to the screen. 

" ... you must protect them."

Suddenly, you feel an immense pain in your chest and your breath really is stolen away. No one notices your odd behavior for a moment. But, your vision is going fuzzy again. _Oh no. Not again. What **is** this?_ You feel yourself falling. You hear muffled, static-y laughter in your ear ... _no ... what is that ... ?_

...

"wha- kid?! ... "

●●●

"What should we do with them ... ?"

"I'm not sure ... "

You grasp a cold hand, and gaze into a pale face. _It wasn't suppose to be this way. The nightmare was suppose to end. We were suppose to go **home ...**_

**D͈̩͓̪͇̂͋ͭ̈ͪA͍̮̩̦̠̟͎͆̌̊͋R̳͖̽͋͋K̈́͛ ͉̘̫ͣͤ̃̒͒D̦̐̍A͉͆͐ͭR͔̺͉̠͙̈́̋́K̒̐̾̿͌ͤ҉͈E͙̻̪̦͍̠̅͒͛͋̅R̗̈́̒ͅ ̶̓ͪÁ͉̖͚̬̩̾ͅN̊͆̈́̓͌̀̑҉̗̲̪̯̩̙D ̻̞̠͊̕D͈͔͚͖͎̰̻̆̇͗Â̷̳̳̣̘ͭ̑̋ͬͪͭR͕̼̐̑̂ͤ͌̿͡K̴̫̩̘ͯ̒̄͑̂͋ͣE̊̈̈̅̅ͨͫͅR̯̯̩̯͇ͪ̿̿ͮͮ́ͅ**

A kaleidoscope. Memories of different homes. Different people. But you were always the same. The burden. 

**T̸̺̟̩̝͚̹ͭ̎̈ͅḤ̸͖̐̎̂̋ͨ͌͑̏͝Eͬ͆̔ͪ̚҉̵̛̠̺̠ ̸̡͓̤͖͎̗͓̰͍̾̐̒̌ͧ̕D̢͈̻̮̪̝̓ͩ̓̄ͪ͒ͯͭ͢ͅͅA̞̲̤̰̣͖̹ͬͬ̆R̰͔͔ͬ̿̇̏͂̊͡K̷͇̬͎̬̱͍̎͑͜N̡̗͙̥͉̺̳ͦ̈ͪ͐E̡̗̟̿̓ͩ̆͑͝͡S̭̲̬̹̜ͧ͌͋́̐̐͐S̵̫̗̲͚̲̮̙̭̪ͩ͋̈́̌ͪ̓ ́͋̒ͭͦ̿̽̆҉̥̼̞̯K̳̼ͤͪ̾͜Ę͈̠̣͙̗̇ͭ͝͝Ḙ̪͋͒͐ͮ͆̍̅̈P̡͎͔̲̳̣̲ͣ̎ͩ͗̉͝S̟̤̰͉̻̱̗̺̃̈́͜ ̡͔̤͙̯ͪ͒̊̆͊͌ͦ̉͠Ģ͉̣̬͓͖̂́R̡͈̞̮̖̥̒̆̍̋O͔̤̞̒́͑́̄͜W̭̙̱̖͙̓̅̑́̉̀͡ͅĨ̭͙͉̬̐̏̽́́̏͟Ṉ̡͖ͦ͗̅ͨG̡̻̝͚̠̿̌̂̀ͣ**

You had enough. You find yourself on top of the mountain path. Our mountain path. But, you find yourself drawn off trail. You follow your feelings. What led you here in the first place. And all you have left. You grasp the necklace near to your heart. A gentle clinking fills the air. Before you know it, you're falling. 

**Ţ̷͙̭̲̱̪̘̊̍͌ͦ̋͟H̱̹̱̰̠̱͚̻͈̺͕̜͉̳̾̆̀ͭͪ̍̚͟E̸̛̛̘͍͍̹̳͈̫̤̤͔̩̲̮̗͔̊̐́ͣ͊̃̎̌̄͗͝ͅ ̶̵̳̳̗̝͇͇̮̝̤̥̊ͪ͊ͦͨ̇̈ͣ̄͆ͬ̌ͧ͛̈́͟͠Ŝͣ͂̿͌̌҉̴̷̨͓̭͎̙̠͚͉̮͖̻͞Ḩ̢̘͓̗̝͈̜̭̹̘̍̓͆͐͋̔ͨ͂̆̾ͤ̈́̿͡͠ͅÁ̷̡̻̩̜̦̩̞̼̝̞͚ͩ̆͗̆͌̆ͮͧͯͪ͗͘D̢̫̝̩̻̠̖͉͒̿̉̃̔ͯ̾́ͬ̊̾̓̄͗͆̅̒O̸̦̻̝̼̗̺̰̠̯̝̽ͩ̈́̆̎̿̓͟͝͡Ŵ̔̽ͯ̍͏̴̨͙͙̮͖͖͎̭͎̜͇̲͖͉̫̖͉͠S̸̝̦͉̫͔̖̘̭͈̹̣̫̯̰̪̊̃ͪ͒ͫ̽ͪ̈́͒͗̔͐̿̂͛̚͞͝ͅͅͅ ̡̛̗̟̥̘͈̪͍̳͕͎̜̮̣̯̅ͬ͆̉ͤ̎͢͠Č͓͓̱̰̻͇̪͈̜̬̪͕̩̯͔̱̬͔̐̎̒ͦ̑ͩ̔̑͛͂͜͟ͅÚ̧͇͇̺͖̬̩̮̼̮̂̌͒ͧ͢͟͢͜T̵̨̛͚̥͈͉̳̯̪͔͎̯̳̦̬͚̎͐̓̏͗ͥ̔͊T̴̢͓͉̮͎̂ͮ̏̇Ỉ̸̘̣̼͚̩̝͖̱̪̙͍͈͚̯͎̣̣͉͑̏̉̽͂̑̈͒̏͑ͫ̆͊̃ͯ̚Ṉ̹̯̫̣̺̤̞̮̹̪̂̄̎̿̾ͪ͛͐̏̾̇̑̔̌ͦͧͥ͜Ģ̷̬̖̘͔̥̱͚̥̪̭͖̖̱̪͎͚̭͇͂ͯ̈͐ͥ̚͟ ̵̧̨̛̰̳̥̝͇͚͈̞̥͔ͤ̋ͩͩͫ͊͗̆̑̐͡ͅḒ͍̜̠͔̘̲̺̈́ͥ̌ͩ͛̄ͪ̓ͥͤ͊̋ͯ͟͡Ȇ̴̷̸̤͖̝̼̩̣̥̗̺̜̘̜̩̲͈͔̫̐͗ͯ͑Ȩ̸͎̣̳̻̬̫̣̯͈̪͆ͥ̎̓̊ͤ͋͛̔̎̄̇ͮ̚̚͡ͅP̸̢̼̰̹͍̖̙̪͕̻͂̌ͫ̑͋̑̐̏ͣͫͦͫ͑̊͜͢͝E̎ͬ͑̓ͥͭͣ̍ͩͨ̔ͪ̈҉̡͖̮̗̘R̶̢̧̀̿͆̇͒̆̌͒͌ͥͬ͋̄̚҉̠̘̮͉**

...

●●●

...

**_"I`\/€ Gð you ..."_** You feel gentle, warm arms encircle you from behind. Wha ... where? 

But, when you open your eyes to see, your vision is filled with a brilliant, blinding red. It should hurt to look, but ... it doesn't. Somehow, it ... eases you?

_"Who ... ?" You hear a voice call out ... you think, it's you?_

**_"I promise you ... I'll protect you this time ... "_ **

You look down, trying to make out who or what could be holding onto you you ... but, all you see is red. Red and slices of green. And then there's silver ... sparkling bright. Everywhere. You flex your hand. And then you realize. ...

_Oh._

...

●●●

You find yourself gasping for air, your eyes flying open, before squinting. All you see is ... white.

"____!" You hear the sound of hurried footsteps against hard flooring.

You try to sit up, but with some recently acquired difficulty. "Wha ... ?" 

"OH,THANK GOODNESS! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" 

_Papy._ When you finally manage to sit up and your sight adjusts, you see your taller skeleton caretaker's face scrunched in concern.

"heh, yeah, not 'fraid to say, you had us a little spooked there, half pint." You shift your head and find yourself facing a **very** out of sorts Sans. His pupils are still visible, but you've never seen quite so many blue beads of sweat dotted on his skull.

You suddenly hiss out, getting a stabbing pain in your chest. "AAAaah- ... What ... what happened?"

"_-____." Alphys stutters and walks up to you. Her smile is tense. "W-welcome back. H-how are you f-feeling?"

"I have no idea ... but ... do you?" You continue to rub your chest, hoping it might bring some relief, which, unfortunately, it does not. Although it seems to be subsiding ... somewhat. 

"W-well ... "

"alphys." You turn to Sans, who is giving the doctor a hard stare. One you haven't seen in ages. Not since that other time the doctor looked at your soul ...

Alphys shys away from Sans. "Uhm ... T-truth be told, I'm n-not certain, but, I m-m-might have a possible theory."

" ... Which is?"

Papyrus becomes the most out of sorts now. You've never seen him look so down. Not even when we had run out of pasta noddles and the store was closed.

**"barrier sickness."**

You blink. "I'm sorry ... what?" You turn back to Sans, but then realizing he's still staring at Alphys, you wait for a further explanation from her.

"If you r-remember, t-there hasn't been a human down here in a-almost 150 years. F-far longer than I've been alive. But ... there's, uh, a story, and, it's the only thing we can think of at the moment. I think you may of, uh, been here in the underground too long." Alphys fidgets, and continues. "These fainting spells ... t-they've only gotten worse, r-right?"

Sans huffs in confirmation, and Papy nyoh's sadly.

"I, uh, well ... I suppose so. But, what does that mean for me? What will happen if I am underground too long-?" 

"we'll have soul number seven." Sans spits out with a hint of a low growl in his voice.

Your head snaps back to him in alarm at the implication.

Alphys shakes her head, her voice low now, too. "It's, uh, r-really hard to say. I mean, the mechanics behind it ... Uh, t-the barrier that keeps us all in here, it's made of magic. Human magic s-specifically ... I think the barrier might be draining away the natural magic in your soul." She pauses and then continues. "The story goes a that human came down here, and they started out strong. Stronger than any human that had come before them. They avoided capture for a long, long time. They finally managed to make it all the way to the King's castle. But, the monsters who saw them, just for a moment, they said they didn't seem the same rambunctious person as those in Snowdin saw. They looked incredibly weak. Their soul ... it looked like it had been drained. But, nobody knows what happened after that."

" ... Alphys, what does my soul look like right now?" 

The scientist squirms in place.

"kid, she already drew it out of you when you were passed out earlier ... we really shouldn't do that ... more than necessary."

"I want to see." You stare hard at Sans. 

He flinches a little, but after a second, he sighs without contest. 

"Sans ... Papyrus ... One of you will have to do it. I don't have enough energy to do another soul call right now."

Papyrus goes to open his mouth- 

"i'll do it."

All eyes land on Sans. You look at him. Your expression is thankful, even if the look on his face is unreadable. Which is impressive. _I thought you could see through all of Sans' 'faces' by now._

"heh ... once you get an idea in your head, you just can't drop it, can ya kid?"

"Nope." You smile back at him.

"heh. all right shrimp." 

You snort. 

"welp. ya know the drill. so, uh, relax."

You take a deep breath and do you best physical interpretation of a moldsmol. You give him a lolling nod.

Sans lifts up his bony phalanges. 

You swear you see a hint of blue shine in his left eye socket for a moment, but just as quickly it's gone. 

He motions his digits forward

You feel a coolness pull itself over you. Unlike last time, your body gives little to no resistance. You feel, what you now know as your soul, cooly cradled out of your chest. And what you see, makes you run cold for a completely different reason.Your soul is flickering. Well, specifically, the silver sheen around it is. You see cracks beginning to build through the 'case' ... and, the sheen is definitely thinner than the last time you saw it. Yet, the red inside is burning brighter than ever ... _But if that's the case ..._ "My soul, uh, doesn't, actually, um, look that bad, though, right? Just ... " You point to the silver lining in question.

Alphys rubs her hand behind her neck. "Well, uh, it's like I said before. We really don't know what that glow around your soul is. Maybe it's a you thing, or maybe it's with all humans. But, the fact there's cracks there, and the flickering ... that's ... that's not a good sign."

"that's how monster souls behave when they're close to falling down." You hear the click of a jaw, and the sound of bone grinding against bone.

He's used that phrase before. You thought he meant you falling down into the cavern, but ..."Falling ... down?"

"When a monster gets very old, their soul becomes very dim." 

You jolt at the unfamiliar voice. But as you turn toward it, you find yourself facing ... Papyrus? You have never heard him talk so softly. You honestly didn't think he was capable of it. Not meant unkindly though. 

"It can mean many things, but usually, not long after, the monster goes into a deep slumber, and then they begin to turn to dust. In, uh, the human terms I learned, it means death." 

You breath catches in your throat. But you regain it the moment you feel your soul slip back into your chest, sending a combo of warmth and chills within you.

"alphys, just why **did** the king call you?"

"U-uhm ... j-just calling to c-check up ... "

Sans' pupils disappear.

Alphys begins to sweat even more. " ... er, eh." She sighs. "All right ... he was calling to ask about a new project I've been working on ... that is, finding a way to break the barrier without needing to wait for another human soul." 

Your eyes widen. "Is that possible? Is there another way?"

Sans moves his hand in a circle, encouraging Alphys to continue. 

She fidgets in place, "Well, it's a bit slow going," She wrings her hands together, but brings her face up, giving you a tense smile. "but, I'm holding up hope?"

You aren't 100% sure how to feel about any of this. But then something completely different though strikes you. "Wait ... where's Undyne?" You try your best to nonchalantly look around around, expecting to see the murderous fish-lady jump out at any moment and come calling for your soul.

Alphys just shakes her head in response. 

"OH! UNDYNE LEFT A WHILE AGO! WE, UH, MADE THE EXCUSE THAT YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP SOMETIMES! SHE SAID YOU NEEDED MORE TRAINING, BUT SHE LEFT AFTER A FEW HOURS."

You didn't realize you were out that long, but at the news, you give a sigh of relief. You slowly lay back down, on what you realize is something soft. Your brow scrunches. "Wait ... where am I, anyhow?" 

"Ooh! Y-you're upstairs! This another part of my workshop, and my makeshift bedroom." 

Well, that certainly explains the comfortable surface you're on ... and the pillow.

"But, um, how are you feeling at the moment?" Queries the doctor.

You just kinda shrug. You aren't really sure how you feel. "Better ... I guess? Still a little tired, I think." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, uhm, I guess we should let you sleep the rest of it off then. I have a monitor set up so if anything unusual happens up here, it'll let me know right away." 

You nod.

"Until then, we'll uh ... well ... actually, what do you guys want to do?" The timid doctor looks towards the two skeletons brothers.

"WELL, UM, I GUESS WE COULD CONTINUE TO WATCH MORE OF THE 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE?'" 

Alphys' eyes light up at the suggestion.

"heh, i guess i'll try to catch some zzz's downstairs then."

"REST WELL AND FEEL BETTER SOON HUMAN!" Papyrus leans over and plants a toothy skeleton kiss on your cheek.

Which makes you burn in embarrassment. He doesn't do that often, but it's always sooo awkward. 

Just as soon, he's heading downstairs on the escalator, Alphys gives you a small smile and wave, not following far behind him.

Sans begins to walk off ...

But then you call out softly. "Sans ... "

He halts and turns he head back to you. "yeah? what's up munchkin?"

Instead of glaring at him as usual, you look everywhere but him for a moment before finally settling your eyes back on him. "How ... how is it, you seem to know so much?"

His grin twitches.

Your face turns scrunches up seriously. "Sans ... how ... how old are you, really?"

He chuckles. "heheh, old enough kiddo. and as for how i know so much. ... well, that's just another secret." He gives a wink and a wave of bony digits.

You huff. You look off to the side again. Of course it was too much to expect a direct answer from him. You don't know why you even tried.

"why do you wanna know?" His grin is stiff. 

You glance over at him. _Hmm ..._ "I don't know. Just ... what if Alphys' ... "

 **"stop."**

You see the lights in his eyes completely disappear, and you feel like a bucket of ice water is dumped on you from the inflection of his voice. 

"now, more than ever, alphys is gonna be working herself to the bone to find a different way."

You puff your cheeks out at him, in slight irritation. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"you were going to say what if alphys' method doesn't work. and then you were going to talk about the other option that i'm not even going to give words to. am i wrong?"

You turn red in the face again. You cross your arms and stiffen your face. You mummer something.

"hm? what was that?"

" ... I said you aren't completely wrong." 

He gives a loud snort at this. 

You hated when he was right. You hated that he seemed to know everything. You hated he was so gosh darn smug. You ... just, just ... _HATE_ him! _Grr ..._

"heh." 

You practically yelp, and you realize he's suddenly near you, right beside the bed. 

"like i said kid, me and paps won't let anything happen to ya. but, ya've had a long day. rest up, all right." He begins to lean in towards you.

For a second your heart just about leaps out of your throat. _Oh god. Oh god-!_

A bony hand ruffles your hair and he gives a throaty chuckle at you. 

If you could see yourself, you're sure you'd be the same color as your soul. You swat his hand a little too quickly, unable to look more peeved than you already are. 

"hehehe, see ya in a little while short stuff." And not a moment later he's walking away from you, finally, and heading down stairs, the lights turning off upstairs with his departure.

You sigh and shift downwards into the bed, trying to get more comfortable. You're left alone with your thoughts, digesting everything that's happened so far, everything that's happening now ... not log after, you're caught up in your dreams once more.

∞♥∞

...  
..  
.  
..  
...

**"... protect _them ..._ "**

...  
..  
.  
..  
...

∞♥∞

You steal a glance back at the lab. You remember everything. You run your fingers along the locket beneath your shirt. You make out the heart shape with your digits. You turn forward, the heat kissing your skin in invitation. _... This time, I will protect them._

∞♥∞

...  
..  
.  
 **cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssshhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH**  
.  
..  
...

T̶̵̯̪͇͉͍̞̠̤̩͎͔͚͙̫͉̯̿̈́̃̋̽͐̅̂̒̄͋̆̐͂̓͒ͫ̈͘͘ͅͅH̡̡̟͇͚̼̎͑̍ͨ͑̊ͦ͠İ̷͉͍̠͕͍̠̯̊̅̀̆́ͩ̿ͪ̍̈́̚͘͜͡S͂͗̏ͭ̓͂̃ͤͥ̐ͩͨ҉͏̢̬̼̺̲̼̦̬͇̥ ̸̙͓͓̜̈́̒ͦ͊͡Ṇ̷͓̰͉̑͆͌͂̈́̊̅̒̃̚͡E͓͍̫̭̤̪̞ͬ̀̔̓͋̉̂̿ͮ́͆ͮͭ̚͢͢X̶̖̩͇̟͎͛̆̇̍̎͆̎̊ͥ̓͌ͧͥ͌̍ͬ̚͘͢͠Ţ͎͇̳̝̼̻͙̞̪͖̺̲͉̞͕͇̰͉̟͐̀̒̓̾͐͋̿ͤ̊̑̆̕͢͞ ̸̛̠͉͎̫͎ͤ̃̊̓ͦ̍̓̓ͨ̓͋͌̉̏̊͝͡Ę̷̵̛̲̼͔͖̺̮̫̩̯̞̘̤ͣ̓̋ͣͬ͐̌̇̃̉͛̿̌̈́ͫ́̈̚ͅX̡ͫ̏̏̃̿̿̏̈̓̀̒̈́́͆̍̉̃̒̒͏͓̦̞͠P̡͇̙͔̰̭̩͔̮̖̟̰͚̽̿̃̅͆̓͋̒̋̄̐Eͪͬͨ̀̐̔ͭ̿ͧ͏͙̮̟̥R̶̶̢̛͇̙̱̠̝̻̙̭͉̉̅ͫ̀̓̆̋ͧ̈́͜I̴̸̢̫͙̻̱̙͗̍ͫ͗̂ͤ̀ͮ̉́̍̄ͧ̕M̨͇̳̙̦̫̪̳ͨͣͦ͌̾̅͋ͧ̽͊͛͌͛̾̎̂̑Ḙ̢̮͓͌͗ͩ̈́̿̂̄̃ͮ̋̊̌͊͗͂̚͜N̡̰̼̻̮̖͇̝̠͈͍̮͔͇̼͇͗͂ͧ͑ͧ̒̋̃͜ͅTͤ́ͪ͊́͌̊̚̚͡҉̭̖̞͉͍͔̳͖̞̻̭ ̷̴͓̥̞̤̫̖͎͈̖̳̳̘̻͖̙ͪ͗̽͑̌͌̏ͯ̽͗ͬṠ̴̵̞̮͍͎̥̫̯͚̰̤̲̮͔̺̭ͤ̊̓̓̇͆̽̓̽̆̕̕͜E̷̶̞̩̳̮̲͎̠̺̱͛̿͂ͫ̓͂ͫ̓̚͝Ẻ̷͒̋ͦ̋̎ͨ͋̓ͭͨͯ͌̋̆ͥ҉̸̳͎̹͖͚̱͍̭͉͚͎̳̻͍̳͜Mͥ̓ͧͥ̃͆̄ͦ̀͋̊̍̚̚̚͏̡҉̣̼̟̳̱̭͕͎̬̲̟̣̗̺͜S̵̶̨̞̩̭̰͙̃̿̿̐͘͘

V͐̉̅̎̎̑͢Eͭ̍Rͦͩͦͣ̈̾͠Y͑ͧͧ̂͊͗̽̿̚  
V̷̢̥̪̫͓͚̭͘E͏͔ͅR̥Y̡̪̤̖͍͚͞

I͏͈̥͕Ṇ͍̣̱̱̮̅̌͑T͚ͭ̔Ẻ̤̗͖̜̤̼̿R̻̖̰̃̈̓Ȅ͉̯͚̲̭̊ͫS̗͈̤̰̫ͮͦ͆̔ͬT͕̞͚̞͉̋Ĩ̲̻̘̳͉͈͑̓ͧͫN͚͖͉͛͛͊̈̾͠G͈̞̱̲͉̎̍̎ͪͣ

...͜ 

WHAT DO Y̧OU ŢWO̢ ͡T͠HI҉NK̨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I originally was using my whole simplified wingdings system, but took it out because it's not really all that important. So, Zalgo text it is.


	9. Memories Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader recalls their past, but with answers, come more questions. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's hot. Hotter than anything you've ever felt. You're sweltering, honestly. 

You sneaked out of Alphys' lab a few hours after the monsters left you be. When you awoke, you found everyone passed out on the couch, and the DVD menu for MMKC playing idly on the big screen. You decided now was the best chance you were going to get.

You move forward, crossing moving walkways and over pipes. You grasp at the locket underneath your shirt. You recall everything now. Why you fell down here in the first place. It wasn't on purpose, of course, though, you admit you weren't in the best state of mind when it happened.

You had lost the one and only person who mattered to you. And you were just 10, about to turn 11. You remember swiveling around in a chair, looking up at the bright fluorescent lights. They had been in the hospital for over a year. They were always sick before this, but, things had taken a turn for the worse. You had nearly lost count of number of surgeries. But despite it all, you remained filled with hope. They were on a list for the most important surgery of all, they were so close to being at the top. That's right. Soon, you both would go home. You could curl into their arms, as they sung you a lullaby. You always were a crybaby and they were the one who was best at whisking away your tears. And this nightmare would finally be over.

But that was a lie. You had been away when it happened. In the care of your other relatives. You were sleeping so peacefully. But when you awoke the next morning, you heard the quiet, slow murmur of voices outside your room. When you found the group of relatives sitting in the living room they all became silent. They stared at you, their faces tense. You smiled tensely back and asked, innocently, "What's wrong ... ?"

They had slipped away. Something had happened in the middle of the night. There was no recovery. And you. You were so selfish. The night before you had been watching your favorite show on the TV above their bed, while they had been trying to sleep. You were just ... so filled with hope. You wouldn't have considered the possibility that they would leave you so suddenly. And you selfishly ruined your last moment.

But there you were. Staring into a cold, lifeless face. There were machines all around them, keeping them going. Keeping their body 'alive'. But as you held their hand, you knew it. They were gone. This hand would never stroke your head again. You would never hear their voice singing to comfort you. You could never seek their warmth after a bad dream. You would never walk side-by-side on _our_ mountain path again. And you would never here stories of princes and princesses, and the monsters who weren't really monsters at all. 

No. The real **monsters** were your relatives. _They_ were an anomaly amongst them. Which is why when they spoke about you, and what to do with you, they didn't care that you were in earshot. You were just a child. And now, more than ever, you were a burden. 

The loses began to pile up from there. You had moved into a house with your aunt, and her two other children. They weren't kind to you. Oh, well, it should be said, they were kind on the surface, but you could see it. Their true feelings. _"You're a bother." "Why do you stay in your room all the time?" "They died a year ago, stop crying about it already."_ They had taken you finally because no one else could ... or would. This was your last chance at a home, before you were threatened to be taken into the 'system'. You lost your home. Your green, spacious backyard. And all the toys they had bought you, because they had felt guilty about not being able to play with you. 

And, perhaps the worse, at the end, you had lost the last thing you truly cared about. After all, how could they be expected to get along with this new family's pets? You begged her not to. You said you would take care of them alone, that you would find the money and keep them in your room, but it made no difference. You received a scathing remark about being selfish and you watched helplessly as they were shoved into a carrier. The last you saw of them was their panicked face as they were carried out the front door. She didn't say what they had done with them. You cried as hard as you had when _they_ had left you. 

That was the final straw.

She kept you under lock and key. But, one day, she had slipped up. She had forgotten to lock your door. At first, even upon discovering this, you were terrified to make use of this information. You felt it was a trick. She had done that before. Only to yell at you and tear you apart emotionally before locking you right back up. You would go to bed hungry that night. But, as you peeked out, you saw nothing. You heard nothing. Despite the absolute terror you felt, you stepped forward. Pass the hallway. Into the foyer. Out the door. And then, **you ran.** And you kept on running. Your limbs burned. You couldn't catch your breath. The sound of metal clinking against the air. The one and only item you had of theirs. She hadn't taken 'that' away. _Our locket._

 _Where am I?_ That was the 2nd to last thing you thought. You had made it up the mountain path, but, at some point, you lost track of where you were, and were drawn off the trail. You were surrounded by tall grass and littered branches. Even looking around, you couldn't see any clear path. Your brow scrunched. A few unfortunate steps later, you found your heart in your throat and the pull of your body towards the ground by gravity. You were falling. You whole body shuddered, but you were quickly barreling towards yellow. _This is how it ends_. That was you final thought.

But when you awoke next, you found yourself unharmed. And despite your lack of memories of how you got here to begin with, you felt ... determined. And the past month is history. The history of finally meeting monsters. And how they were everything _they_ told you they were. Filled with love, hope and compassion. They deserved so much better than what they were given. As for you? You decided, that for once, you wouldn't be selfish. _I can do this one thing **right.**_

You've lost track of yourself again, so when you look up, you're surprised to of found yourself somewhere dark. As your eyes adjust to the lack of lighting, you realize you're in a _kitchen? What? How .. odd._ You could wrap your head around the peculiar layout of Hotland, but this cool colored area was completely out of place. You ran your hand along the counters, only stopping when a bright red can catches your attention. You don't know why, but you stop to read it.  "MTT Brand Grade A Ultra Platinum Never Fail Always Convenient Human Soul Flavored Substitute!~" You reel back. _Ooookay, that's enough time spent here._ You make a hasty exit, stage right.

However, the next area you step in, an incredibly loud sound booms like thunder against your ears. It's followed by a deep ***thump*** through the air, like a heartbeat. Then you catch sight of **it**. Your breathe catches. An ominous structure looms in the distance. Your teeth clench involuntarily. You feel like if you stand here long enough, that 'heartbeat' may become your own. And then, your eye catches something. Something white flickering to the east. Your attention snaps there. _A monster?_

As you move away from the booming sound, you make out the form of a grey monster. "Hello?" You tentatively call out. ... But they are still. You move closer and closer to them, but, even as you're standing near, they remain quiet. You decide not to ponder it. Some monsters are just quiet. You understand it all too well, you're not so different, after all. So, you turn towards what seems to be an elevator, and reach out to press a button.

" _Alphys_ might work faster." You jolt at the voice and turn back to the grey monster. 

"But the old Royal Scientist, **Doctor W.D. Gaster?** " You scan their face, but then you realize this creatures lips aren't moving. 

"One day, he vanished without a trace." They're talking without any input from yourself. Movement catches your eye and you turn your head down to look at the object they're holding. 

"They say he shattered across time and space." Your breathe catches and your eyes widen when you see it. 

"Ha ha ... " Yep, that's a tiny head. Chatting away to you. 

"How can I say so without fear?" You feel like you don't want to know. 

"I'm holding a piece of him right here." A chill washes over you, but the next time you blink, it's as though they were never there. 

_What was ... ? Doctor Gaster? And they mentioned Alphys._ Another chill washes over you and you decide to hit the button for the elevator post haste.

∞♥∞

You managed to bear the heat of Hotland. You move pass the next few puzzles with relative ease (except for the steam vent puzzle, that had taken you at least 10 tries). So, you're slightly surprised when you hear a familiar thudding heartbeat in your ears. It presses on your chest as much as last time. You don't feel like sticking around to examine it further and swiftly move forward.

When you find the next elevator, you feel relief. You reach forward to press-"I understand why ASGORE waited so long to hire a new Royal Scientist." You tense immediately. 

"The previous one. . ." You shift your eyes to the right 

**"Dr. Gaster."** _That's not a plant._

"His brilliance was irreplaceable." _They're not a plant._

"However, his life. . ." You want to reach out and press the button for the elevator, but you feel yourself paralyzed. 

"Was cut short." _I reaally, really REAALLLY don't want to be here._

"One day, his experiments went wrong, and. . ." _I don't care if it's rude to just up and leave._

... But, then, the grey monster goes silent. "Wha- ... ?" You start, but then their grey eyes connect with yours, with sends a thrill down your spine. 

"Well, I needn't gossip." You stiffen. 

"After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's listening." And not a moment later, your paralyzation ends. You stumble towards the elevator door and end up pressing the button for it **HARD** , never once losing eye contact with the monster. They're just ... staring now. ***DING*** You practically jump into the elevator cart and swiftly punch the close door button. You don't even hit any buttons to change floors.

 _Dr. Gaster. Who is that? And ... why did that monster scare me so much? I mean, sure, they were talking out loud. A little weird, but, we're in the Underground. I've seen muuuch stranger things._ After taking a moment to steady yourself, you push a button for a floor you haven't been yet. You decide to put it from your mind. You have another mission.

You feel determined as you step outside the elevator, but then a low reverberation warbles through the air. It's ... not like that ominous machine, but ...

"It makes sense why ASGORE took so long to hire a royal scientist." You almost shriek. _Did that monster follow you here?!_ You whip your head around. 

"After, all the old one . . ." _Wait, no ... they're not here, but._

**"Dr. Gaster."** You realize there's yet another grey monster, staring off into the distance. 

"What an act to follow!" He falls silent for a moment, and, by some perverted sense of bravery, you think to ask. "Who is Dr. Gast-" 

"They say he created the CORE." You're cut off and he continues as though he hadn't heard you. 

"However, his life . . ." You feel a sharp pang in your chest, and you grasp your shirt. 

"Was cut short." You feel something tightening inside you. You don't understand why. 

"One day, he feel into his creation, and. . ." You feel like you are going to crumble, but, it ends just as suddenly. 

"Will the same thing happen to _Alphys?_ " He continues to stare off into the distance, paying you no mind. 

You feel hesitant to move. You decide to look where he is looking. His eyes are on that building in the distance. _The CORE._ You aren't sure how you know this. Not as though anyone's said as much, but, deep down, you just know. And your feeling about it becomes ever more to convince you to get the hell out of there. You're out of the room without another thought.

∞♥∞

It's just one thing after another isn't it. If it isn't creepy grey monsters, it's spiders. You were not a huge fan of them. And this one happened to be a head taller than you. You know they're a monster, but you can't help but feeling on edge. You give them a small, polite smile, regardless, and they just stare at you. Smiling. Half-lidded. Licking their lips. _Yep. Nope._ You try to move as nonchalantly out of the room as possible.

You pass a few more steam vent puzzles. _Is it just me, or are these getting harder? ... not as hard as that **one** puzzle, but still._ But then, your train of thought is broken. More webs. You flinch. What's worse is there's only one way forward. Through a hole in the wall, not much taller than yourself. Against your better judgement, you move forward.

And then you really wish that you hadn't. Spiders. Spider webs. Even on the ground, which your boots stick to.

**"Ahuhuhuhu. . ." "Did you hear what they just said?"**

That voice gives you tingles ... in the bad way.

**"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."**

Your heart skips a beat. You start to move faster. 

**"I heard that they hate spiders."**

_Well, that's going too far. Fearful, yes, but hate?_ You feel your movements begin to slow. 

**"I heard that they love to stomp on them."**

_No. I would rather they just not crawl on me._ And then you look down, and you see your boots begin to be covered in webs. 

**"I heard that they like to tear their legs off."**

_Now that's just a straight up lie._ Before you know it, you're stuck in the thick web. 

**"I heard. . ."**

And then, suddenly, you're surrounded. 8 spiders and one very large one. 

**". . . that they're awfully stingy with their money." "Ahuhuhuhu. . ."**

_Oh dear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo happy to be moving the forward along like this. I was really stuck there, for a while, on what I should do. All those little details leading up to the first climax, ahaha. Well, anywho. XP **MORE PLOT!~** Pew pew~


	10. YWCB - The Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a musical date with a Spinster, La Juliet and a Skeleton.

[ᄽ῟｢❜ﭣ❜｣῏ᄿ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA6r5fKSzA0&list=PLP7bbuORQC3CS5DWY9D9M18kJn9mMsW7F&index=22)

"Would you like something to drink, deary?" She held multiple containers and tea cups in her tiny hands. 

"Umm ... "

"We have water, milk, juice, spiders, Prof. Zest--"

"Spiders??" You say with a queasy look on your face.

"Spiders it is, then!~" 

Your eyes widen in horror. "No, that wasn't--."

But she was already pouring you a brimming cup of spiders.

_Oh. my. god. Why are there so many SPIDERS. AHH!_

"Do you think your taste is too refined for our sweets, deary? Ahuhuhu. . .~ I disagree with that notion. I think your taste. . ." She parts her maw in a broad grin, showing the dozens of sharp teeth occupying her mouth. 

_Oh god._

"Is exactly what my next batch needs!~"

The wind is knocked out of you as your soul is unceremoniously pulled out. The spiders inside the cups walk out and proceed to crawl all over the red silver-y soul with their spindly, uncomfortably itchy legs, which makes you freak out even harder. But the next thing you know, your soul is transformed into a vivid purple.

"Ahuhuhu~"

 _This is it. This is how it ends. Eaten by a giant spider. This is why I didn't want to go to the spider zoo in kindergarten. THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO GO!_ You all but go limp, completely petrified by your arachnophobia at this point. But, honestly, even if you didn't have it, you're pretty sure anyone with common sense would be freaked the flip out right now, too.

"Ahuhuhu~ It's almost time to fed my pet, too."

You hear a rumbling from somewhere in the darkness beyond. You didn't think you could get more frightened. Yeah. You were wrong. You're far too busy having a panic attack out to notice a small spider making it's way up to the 'delighted' spider lady, holding up a small, crisp piece of paper.

"Huh? What is this? Ahuhuhu~?" Muffet squints all five of her eyes. "A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS?" Her eyes open fully. " ... What? They're saying that they saw you, and ... ... even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider!"

You have to look up in a bit of daze at this. _What is she talking about??_

"Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated spiders~"

 _Hate is, once again, not quite the correct word._ However, you start to feel the small twitches of ... dare you think it, hope? 

"The person who asked for that SOUL ... They must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~ Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~"

Abruptly your soul returns to it red, slightly silverish color as it finds it way back into the middle of your chest. You feel unconstrained relief. 

"I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here any time ... And, for no charge at all ... I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet!"

Your eyes turn to saucers and mouth gaps in silent terror.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~

"Eh ... ehehe ... nice joke! Eheheheh ... " You take note of the door on the far side of the room and begin to back away towards it.

"Ahuhuhuhu ... That was fun!~" She simpers cheerfully. "See you again, dearie!~" You hear the unfortunately familiar ring of spider laughter as she disappears into the thick of web. 

You waste NO time hanging around, and you all but stumble through the exit out.

∞♥∞

The next room you find yourself in has you equally out of sorts, in a different way. You glance around, taking in your surrounding. It looks like ... the back of a stage? 

"Ohh! Have you come to watch the show?"

You swivel your head towards the new voice, and find yourself looking at a lion-esque Monster with a fluffy afro/mane. 

He continues on excitedly. " Mettaton is doing a live show!" 

Mettaton? That name sounds ... familiar. 

"It's all about the story of a human who loses their best friend, but then they're rescued, but it all ends in tragedy anyways. It's gonna be so COOL!" The lion's eyes never open, but his grin is broad. He's turned towards the stage now, eyes still closed. You wonder if he can see despite that?

Just then, your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of lights clicking on, as they shine down on what looks like a prop castle on the far side of the stage. They focus on a ... large rectangle on one wheel? Wearing a dress. Before you have a chance to question it, they begin starts to 'sing'. The only word you have for it, and the proper word, is robotically.

The robot makes it's way down the prop stairs. 

You're wondering how they don't fall over since they're only on one wheel.

_Oh my dear_  
_Please won't you stay_  
_Without you_  
_I'll lose my way_

When they reach the bottom, they suddenly fall over.

 _Oh-! It happened!_ But, you see them reaching out towards some prop poorly colored cut-out stars.

_Laying here_  
_Beneath the stars_  
_Crying how_  
_You'll be so far_

The robot gets back up with no effort. 

You can't help but be a little impressed. 

They begin to gesture to some life-sized stick-monster figures towards the prop castle. The screen on their body begins to flicker in a ... frowny face?

_Now it's just_  
_Oh, me and them_  
_But I know_  
_I am but all condemned. :(_

They're rocking to and frow, comically large gloves clasped together in front of them dramatically.

_Their feelings_  
_Are just like yours_  
_But the truth_  
_Is that it's not enough._

The lights dim on the stage, and a moment later you hear the sound of drums rolling. And then, chaos. The music flares up!

**Oh my Dear**  
**I'm falling now**  
**Now in tears**  
**They'll surely drown**

**Their feelings**  
**Are supercool**  
**But I can't**  
**Help but be cruel**

**Well that was**  
**A sorry try**  
**That is all.**  
**Goodbye.**

By the time they're done with the performance they have promptly ... lost power? You wonder if you should be worried for a moment, but then they pop perfectly back up, beeping and blipping lively. 

"Did you get all that darlings? Marvelous! Have that edited and ready to show by prime time! Chop chop!" 

You aren't at all sure what to think about that show ... or, them, for that matter. 

"Oh man, I wish I could pull off a dress like they do." 

You blink at the lion monster with stars in his eyes (literally), and can't help smile and giggle, though not cruelly. 

Before you know it, the mechanical monstrosity is headed towards you. _From a schizo spider to a round the bend robot. Fantastic._

"Oh my darling! Your smile is RADIANT! I'm so pleased that my performance effected you so!!" He rolls back and forth in what appears to be pleasure. 

You just politely nod your head. You feel like it would be rude to say no. 

"Ohh! But I've never seen a monster quite like you! Such lovely skin, silken hair, and those EYES!" Hearts beep on his screen. "They are absolutely ENCHANTING darling!" 

You don't know why, but you feel like hiding the upper half of your face at this statement. This is the first comment you've gotten about your eyes. _It's not a weird thing, I mean, no weirder than the rest of me? ... so, why do I feel this way?_

The robot chatters on. "I MUST have you for my next stage performance darling!" 

"Bwuah?" 

"Oh yes!" In a flash the comical looking gloved hands connect with yours and he's bringing you onto the stage. 

He gestures across the wide, open space. "It's the story of a young robot who seeks to uplift and entertain the masses! He pleas are answered by a genius ... " He pauses " **marketing manager!!** Oh but lamb," _Lamb?_ "You would be perfect in the part of the budding machine!" He turns back to you, wheeling back and forth for a moment, giving the feeling of reflection. "We will have to do something about that shape though. Not quite ... rectangular enough. No matter! That's what MTT-brand costumes are for!!" He chimes in keenly. You've not been able to get a word in edge-wise. 

"Uhmm, actually ... I appreciate the offer, but, I was, uh, already on my way to do something." 

"Oh?" His screen turns into an exclamation point. "But surely it can wait! It's not every day you get to meet your idol!" Is he talking about himself? "I would hate for you to lose out on any valuable ME time." 

_This robot ... ego the size of a mountain this one._ "Well, uhm, I appreciate it! Really. But uhh, I kind of ... uh," You trail off, trying to think of some excuse. He teeters back and forth on his one wheel, a question mark replacing the exclamation from a second ago. "Have an appointment with the king?" You try to give a convincing half grin. Well, you weren't completely wrong 

All of a sudden his screen lights up in a even more luminous and flashing exclamation point! "You don't say?! I was actually planning to head shortly in that direction myself! OH! We can go together!! There, see, you don't have to sacrifice your dreams, darling!" 

You find yourself pulled along with the automation against your will, while he gushing on about his next big plot, and other MTT-(Mettaton) effects. 

∞♥∞

"WELCOME, DARLING!"

You find yourself quickly shoved past double doors into a very vibrantly lit ... hotel?

"Oh!! Let me get some things set up, sweetheart. After that, we'll sit down, have a bite to eat and go over your embryonic stardom!" He points up to the ceiling. "Starlight, STRAIGHT to the top!" Before you have a chance to respond he's wheeling off, several employees (you assume) following after him and listening to his sharp, no-nonsense orders.

_Chop chop_ , you poke fun at him internally. 

You aren't sure what to do with yourself though. You scratch your neck in consideration and observe where you've been led. The first thing that catches your eye is the water fountain in the shape of Mettaton. ... that's spewing said water onto the floor. Your, uh, kinda surprised the floor isn't flooding. _Maybe it's intentional? Such an odd thing._

Then you notice there are a bunch of monsters gathered around what looks like an elevator, talking boisterous with one another. Some holding cell phones. You can't help but ease drop. They're certainly rowdy enough. 

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be home tonight ... um ... the elevator to New Home is stuck." "As a slime, I'm outraged." 

You ignore that last bit and concentrate on, _Elevator?_

You turn just a fraction and see it. You then stare at it in shock. _... This is it! This is the way to King Asore!_ You beam within. _But ... shoot. It's stuck._ You give a small frown. Your aren't sure about any other way to them. This is highly disappointing. 

Welp, with nothing else to do, you decide to poke around the 'resort'. While you do meet some interesting folks, and find some interesting things, you can only keep that up for so long. You aren't sure how long it's been, but you're neither comfortable standing up or sitting down, which usually means you've been waiting here a whiiiile. You wonder if Mettaton's forgotten you? 

The only person you hadn't spoken to is the ... lady? At the front desk. Their head is a giant hand with red finger nails. But, uh, you really shouldn't assume. 

You walk up to the counter, and have to slightly peer over it on the tipy-toes. Alas, short folk dilemma. 

"Yes," 

You blink. 

"We know. The elevator to the city is NOT working." They say as if scripted. Before you have a chance to say anything, they continue. "Because of this incident, rooms are running at a special rate! 200G a room. Interested?" 

You're already shaking your head before she finishes, but she lasts to the end. "Um, actually, do you know were Mr. Mettaton is? I've been waiting here for a while." 

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Well, I'm sure if you hang around long enough, you'll run into him! Do keep a notebook handy for signing!" 

"Wha- ... no, uh," You try to explain yourself, but they cut you off again. "Do let us know if you change your mind about the room, though! Have a sparktacular day!" They've already turned away and are doing something else. 

You can't help but puff your cheeks out in frustration. _Well, there goes my last shot._ That leaves you with one of two options; linger around the hotel more waiting for the rectangular robot to show himself again, or you could explore what you only got a chance to glance at outside. Your body knows the answer well before you mind does, and you find yourself moving outside the double doors. 

It is ... well, kind of nice out here, to be fair. It's not too cold. It's not too hot. It's not too humid. Looking around, the place is lit in what you would call 'mood lighting'. It's pretty comfortable to be honest. 

You notice a bench nearby underneath a lamp post. It looks more comfortable that the seating in the resort, so you decide to sit and reflect, away from the hustle and bustle inside. You pop your cheeks as you unceremoniously plop your butt on the bench. 

Despite having come all this way, the only way you know to Asgore's is cut off. You run your hand over your chest thoughtful. You think to yourself, you're grateful that you haven't had any fainting spells since leaving the lab. Sure, your journey through Hotland was ... odd, even, dare you say, spooky, but sitting here now, knowing you're so close ... _so close ..._

"you, uh, traveled pretty far, huh?" 

You jolt, and whip your head to the side, your heart suddenly going a mile a minute. You see a very familiar looking skeleton standing to the right, his hands nonchalantly in his jacket pockets. Like this is a completely expected meeting. Well, maybe it is - for him. 

The look on his skeletal face is as unreadable as ever. You feel guilt strike you down in your core. 

"I ... uh ... " You can't help but look down and rub your arm abashedly. 

Without another word the skeleton settles down beside you on the bench. 

"i'm glad you're all right kid." 

You blink and turn your head up and towards his face. _That tone is ... pure exhaustion._ You've only heard it a few times before. The blue beads of sweat on his head are actually quite noticeable now. 

"heh. you had a good few hours head start. imagine our surprise when we all woke up from that monster pile and found you'd gone missing. we, uh, sorta feared the worse." 

You look at his shoulder remorsefully, gnawing your bottom lip. 

"thankfully, uh, alphys has cameras all over the underground. we were able to track you down pretty quick. i tell ya kid. you're got some serious auspicious luck or somethin'. you managed to avoid anyone figuring out you're a human. well ... actually, what was that whole thing with mettaton, eh?" 

When you look back up at his face, it's equal parts worried and a little bit miffed. "Well, uh, he didn't think I was a human or anything!" You wave your hands trying to placate his fears. "But, uh, I walked backstage onto one of his sets accidentally, and, for whatever reason, he decided I'd make a perfect 'young robot'. And, uh ... that's how I found myself here." 

He snorts. "that tin can." 

_Well that's kinda harsh,_ you think. 

"but, i'm glad your well of luck hasn't run dry yet. i'm sure paps and al will be relieved as well. they're actually on their way here too, but, uh, you know how paps is about shortcuts." He winks at you.

You you understand. That also explains why he looked so exhausted. He was probably spamming his shortcuts. This makes you feel even more guilty. You look away and legs bouncing nervously in front of you. You aren't sure what to say to him. 

"i don't guess i can convince ya to come back with me, can i, kiddo?" 

You turn to him, feeling confused awe. "Wait, uh, you're not going to force me back?" 

He scratches the back of his skull with his phalanges, and just sorta shrugs. "eh, i don't really have the energy right now for that kind of thing, and, well," He gives you a half grin. "your soul **i s** almost pure determination. even if i tried to stop you or take you back, we'd probably be right back here again, wouldn't we?" 

You flush a bit. _Well, he's not wrong. That probably **is** what would happen._

"so. what's your plan then, squirt?" 

You turn back to him, open your mouth and then close it, before opening it again. "Well ... I mean, I was planning to go straight to Asgore, but, uh, the elevator's broken, apparently." 

"is that right?" He says. His face, once again, indecipherable. 

"And they didn't have any estimation on when it'd be fixed ... although the employees weren't really willing to talk about anything except the great discounts they got going on now." You let out a frustrated puff of air recalling it. "So ... it, uh, looks like I'll be stuck here for a while longer." 

Sans is kinda staring off into the background now. But it doesn't look he'll be saying or doing anything else anytime soon, his skeletal form resting comfortably against the bench. You decide to lay back on your hands too, and look up at the dark-ish ceiling, just the barest of light filtering through, giving this oddly warm lighting. It's kinda nice. You've always really enjoyed having quiet time to yourself. But then you remember something important. "I'm, uh, sorry ... " 

" ... hmm? wassat kid?" He half way murmurs. 

_Did he fall asleep?!_

You look at him dumbfounded, and if you were in a different state of mind, you'd be laughing right now. But, you're not. "Um, I'm sorry. For ... ya know. Running off like that. Not even leaving a note." Just then your stomach lets itself be known and you flush. 

He just arches a brow at you. "hungry kid?" 

You give him a half-smile. "Ah, uh, yes, a little, but uh, I should be all right. no worries." 

"nah, i'm feelin' kind of famished, too." He stands up from the bench, turning towards you. "let's go get some grub." He holds his hand out to you. 

Your cheeks are burning now, and your heart is racing. And you **still** don't know why you feel like that. Regardless, you take hold of his bony digits with your soft, fleshy ones, and are once against amazed at how warm they are. 

He helps you stand up and begins to walk away ... towards an alley? 

"Sans?" 

"c'mon kid." He grins back to you and winks. "i know a great shortcut." 

You've heard this line before. You follow him with some trepidation behind the alley. 

∞♥∞

When you exhale next you feel like the floor is dropping out from under you, but when you blink you find yourself ... in the hotel restaurant? _Bwuah?_

"fancy place, eh?" 

You scoff. "I would say so. They told me before, you had to reserve everything." 

"s'lright, we can just stand here."

You did notice the acute lack of chairs. Right after you notice the bottle of ketchup being chugged by Sans. You grimace. "Don't tell me that's _it?_ " 

"oh, sorry," He holds out the bottle to you and you look gobsmacked. "didn't mean to be stingy, go ahead." 

You shoulders sinks. "Are you for reals?" He keeps a serious look on his face. 

And then he burns into laughter. "ahahahaha ... " He almost has blue tears at the corners of his eye sockets. "sorry sorry! just, that look on your face, it's priceless." 

You're beginning to wonder if you should of found another way to Asgore's; non-seriously, of course. 

The second after that thought you have a cinnabunny hovering near to your face. Your eyes go full and you excitedly grab it. 

"heh, i wouldn't leave ya hangin' kid." 

Now you almost have tears in your eyes, too, as you savor the iced-cinnamon delight. _Soooo goooood.~_

He chuckles at your reaction and you both finish off your respective favorite 'meals' in relative silence. 

A few moments later, Sans speaks up. "So, uh, what exactly did have you rushing out the lab like you did, no warning?" 

You stiffen and glance at Sans. He's reviewing you with relaxed, half-lidded eyes. Clearly trying to keep you from being nervous, but you nibble at your lip regardless. Which tastes like icing actually, and your tongue rectifies this before you get your bearings. "I remember." 

He arches a brow. "remember ... ? remember, what?" 

"My time on the surface." You stare straight ahead, into his white silvery pupils. 

He's quiet. For several, long seconds. Then he tilts his head, as though inviting you to continue. 

You tilt your head down, and clasps your hands together, preparing yourself to go over your memories. _Where do I even start?_ You feel your nerves tensing despite your earlier confidence. That is, until some gentle music waifs in the background. It sounds like it's coming from the stage, but, you're too caught up in your thoughts to look back. But, before you know it, the gentle piano playing and strumming of a bass begin to pull your feelings out. 

[ヾ(´〇｀)ﾉ♫♩♬](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXwSt3pVfkI&list=PLP7bbuORQC3CS5DWY9D9M18kJn9mMsW7F&index=15)

"I was alone. On the surface." You stop for a moment and rub your shoulder, trying to relieve your anxiety. "I-I mean ... I was surrounded by people, but ... ... it's not like how it is here." 

"oh?" 

"Yeah ..." Your close your eyes and smile in cotent. "Here it's so warm. I can tell everyone care so much about me, even though they have no reason to." But when you open your eyes, your smile is pained. "On the surface, I .. uh ... had none of that." 

Sans hand twitches in his pocket, but you don't notice. 

_♩ Don't you know that you could tell me anything ♩_  
_♩ And I would tell not another soul ♩_  
_♩ In the end, when the laughter's gone ♩_  
_♩ I think we both feel quite alone ♩_

You give out a strangled laugh. "It wasn't always like that, though. I mean ... once ... I had someone ... Someone who was warm like it is here ... they cared. They cared more than I could ever imagine." You grasp at something underneath the borrowed shirt, your sweater is probably still at the brother's house. "And, uh, I cared for them too. A lot. More than anyone else, actually, although someone did come a close second." You pull out something slightly heavy, and glinting. A golden heart-shaped locket. 

He peers at it curiously, but doesn't say anything, yet. 

"I was selfish." You chew at your lip. You shiver. "I, uh, really took them for granted. I mean ... I know there's nothing I could've done about 'it'. But," You rub your fingers over the gold trinket. "towards the end, I really did feel like everything was going to be okay. 

"Things took a turn for the worse, however. They were sick for ... a long, long time. Just a year before, they were admitted to the hospital. Even though I was worried to tears, they reassured me everything was going to be okay." You let out a short desperate laugh. "They said, 'I've lasted this long. The doctors told me I wouldn't last past a year after my diagnosis ... and, I've been here with you all long. I've passed their expectations 10 fold over.'" But you just shake your head. 

"Then, they slipped away one night. ... and, everything just kinda spiraled down hill from there." You lips give a slight twitch. 

_♩ I can tell by the way that speak to me ♩_  
_♩ That there is so much that you might know ♩_  
_♩ Even so, it won't fill the emptiness ♩_  
_♩ That chills you to the bone ♩_

"I was never really alone. I had relatives. But ... they ... they were nothing like them. If they were warm, my family was cold, if they were understanding, my family was impatient. All the hope I had. It began diminishing at an alarming rate." 

You can feel Sans eyes boring into your now, but you can't face him. 

"So, I ran away. I ... didn't really know what I was thinking at the time. I just knew ... I had lost everything. For me. There was nothing left. So, I went somewhere that was always mine and theirs. Mt. Ebott. There, I followed 'our' path. Maybe I was distracted or lost in thought, maybe it was simply the universe deciding all my luck had surely run out. But, I ended up tumbling down. And then, well, you know the rest of the story. I found myself here. At first, when I met ... that monster, I thought it was my punishment. This is what I get for being so selfish, I told myself. Truthfully ... I would've embraced my death with open arms." 

Sans hand tightens into a fist, and despite not being able to see it, you can definitely here the sound of teeth grinding against on another. 

"But, uh," You dare to look up, sheepishly. "I was saved! By, Toriel. So no harm at all, miraculously." His eyes, which were pitch black a moment ago, slowly fade back into existence. 

_♩ Now and then, when you can find the company ♩_  
_♩ Somehow it's always behind locked doors ♩_  
_♩ Making promises you don't want ♩_  
_♩ Because you've made them once before ♩_

You become more confident in your words. "And, after I remembered all that, I made a deivision. Even if I couldn't protect them ... I could protect you all, at least. What I thought was my personal hell ... well, it's the complete opposite. You all are ... absolutely wonderful. The only comparing warmth and kindness would be them. But ... you all are here now. I **can** do something about this." You gesture widely with your hand at the room, indicating everyone. The whole Underground. 

_♩ Don't you feel like you're a mess sometimes? ♩_  
_♩ I hope you know that it's okay ♩_  
_♩ Searching endlessly for your distraction ♩_  
_♩ Just to make it through the day ♩_

"kid ... i already told you. there's no need for you to do that." He sighs exhaustively. "me and alphys are working together to find another way, yeah? so, there's no reason for it. we all like you. we would be equally sad to lose you, ya know?" 

"I know ... but ... " 

_♩ You don't have to have everything ♩_  
_♩ Sorted out right now ♩_  
_♩ Just take your time ♩_  


"look ... i, uh, don't know them personally. but, i can tell ya, if they cared about ya as much as you make it sound, i can't imagine they'd want you to do what you're considering right now." 

You chew on your bottom lip. 

"kid. we all care about you. and no amount of freedom would be worth losing you. we don't want it. do you understand?" 

You look up at him and he's giving you a hard, pained stare. 

_♩ Don't you know that you could tell me anything ♩_  
_♩ And I would not tell another soul ♩_  
_♩ Go ahead, you can make your threats at me ♩_  
_♩ But one day, I'll be gone ♩_

You can't help but flinch. 

A painful silence passes between the two of you. Before he finally speaks up again. 

"you still want to go, don't you?" 

You feel immense amounts of wrongness. You should just listen to him ... but ... something is egging you on. You must go. You _have_ to go. 

_♩ Quietly, you can make your confessions ♩_  
_♩ Through the string of truth as you speak in jest ♩_  
_♩ I can hold it within my heart ♩_  
_♩ Till I am finally laid to rest ♩_

"all right." 

You blink. 

"i'll let ya go. but on two conditions." 

" ... Yes?" 

"first of all, don't go flying into death's embrace the first chance you get, capiche?" 

You're still confused. Even more so as he walks over from across the table to stand beside you. You tilt your head slightly to meet his face. 

"there's another way to Asgore." He states before you have a chance to ask the question.

You're absolutely gobsmacked at this revelation. 

"heh." He's started strolling away, and you feel compelled to follow. 

It's then you reach another set of double doors. Ones you hadn't seen before. But he doesn't stop as he moves through them and you walk behind him. Once you're outside, _wind?_ breezes heavily past you. _How is that even possible? In a cavern?_ Your thoughts are interrupted though. 

Sans is stopped in front of a glowing blue entrance. 

Then you realize something. _I recognize the markings on this building._ "The Core." Your voice is distant.

"heh. you heard about it, eh?"

_More than I would've liked, to be honest ..._

"yep, this baby supplies all the power for the underground. does a whole bunch of other stuff too to make underground living a little less ... well, let's just say it makes it more comfortable than it would be otherwise." 

Despite all the good things he mentions, you still aren't really sure how you feel about ... **it**. You approach Sans and stand by the glowing entrance. 

"it's not a path a lot of people take. like everywhere in the underground, it's maze-like. ever since that appliance got the elevator installed from his hotel, most people choose to take that." 

You arch a brow. "Appliance?" 

"oh, heh, sorry, the owner of the joint." He grins wider at you. 

_Oh, Mettaton._ You snort. "So ... I just have to make my way through here then?" 

"mmhm ... " He rocks back and forth on his heels, his eye sockets nearly closed. 

You smile at him and suddenly you decide to launch yourself towards him in a big hug. 

"wha--? kiddo?" 

You just squeeze him tighter, before he finally rests his arms around you. You turn your head up to face him. "Thank you, Sans. Really. It means the world to me." 

A light blue colors his face and he chuckles. "heh. no problemo." He rubs your head, mussing up your hair. "anything to keep paps' human safe and happy." 

You snort and release him at this, his arms naturally coming undone from around you as well. "Just Paps' huh?" 

He only responds with half-lidded eyes and his ever permanent grin. 

"Hah ... well." You were never very good at these sort of things. "Thanks for everything Sans." You begin to move closer to the entrance and look back at him. "See ya later!" As you turn around you come face to face with ... a certain short skeleton. "Bwuah?" 

"heh, the second condition kid." You move back a step to get a better look at his face, scrutinizing him. "i'm coming along with ya." 

Your eyes widen, and you go to protest.

"i know you aren't gonna run away again," He cuts you off, "but, it'll probably make everyone feel better if i do it that way." 

You give him a slightly disbelieving look, swearing he has something else up his sleeve.

"besides, you need someone to guide you through the core. maze-like, remember?" 

You suppose he has a point with that. You decide to just shrug your shoulders and surrender. You feel lucky he's letting you go at all. "Well, all right then. Let's go then, I, uh, guess." 

He gestures for you to move ahead.

You squint at him and move forward. 

He just grins cheerfully, but you decide not to question it. 

You finally have an open path to Asgore. Even if it is in that incredibly ominous building that made you feel sick _just_ by looking at it. Nothing could possibly go wrong with Sans nearby ... right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!~
> 
> We're so close to the end of ACT I now, just a couple more chapters. :3


	11. Familiar Places, Familiar Faces

***pop*** CLICK _whish_ whirl~

You shudder.

"hmm, what's up shorty?"

You and Sans have been traversing the Core for a while now. Despite his candor, it seems like you two are all but lost. And you swear you've seen that same flashing red and blue light/lamp at least three times now. And you'd normally huff at him for using that nickname, but, "Just ... I dunno. Ever since I first saw this building in Hotland I've been getting ... a creepy feeling?"

He continues to pace forward, like he thinks nothing of it. "really?" If you could see his face, you'd realize it'd belay something else entirely.

"Yeah ... "

You both continue your expedition in relative quiet. Right up until, a few moments later, the static pops in your ears again. As well as a low, and unfortunately familiar, *thump*.

You don't know what possessed you to ask this, "Sans ... do you know who W.D. Gaster is?"

He stops mid stride, and it takes a full three seconds before places his other foot down on the ground and stands up straight. He looks back at you surveying, his expression unreadable.

" ... heh, where'd did you hear a name like that, kid?"

You hesitate for a moment, shuffling from foot to foot. His enigmatic gaze, not for the first time, is making you a little uncomfortable, "When I was traveling here, through Hotland, some monsters brought up the name."

There's almost a deafening silence, but his scrutinizing gaze never leaves you. "yeah." 

Before you can tilt your head to look up, he's already walking forward, away from you. You blink and quickly bring up the rear."Yeah ...?" You strain at him questioningly, despite your better judgement. "Yeah ... you know him?"

"yeah."

Your brow furrows. You can tell Sans is being cagey.

"heh, he's the one who created this beaut." He gestures all around you.

Your blink rapidly, then stare all around. "Wai- ... what? The Core?"

"yep." 

You gape at him.

"heh. it was so long ago though. tibia-nest most people have forgotten."

You squint. There's a few beads of sweat on the back of his skull. You feel like he's not telling the whole truth. But, you decide not to press him. Not like you really want to intensify the uneasy feeling of this place gives you anyways.

The traveling quiet inches by.

"the core, ya know," Sans starts; both walking and talking. "it's is the source of all magical electricity for the underground" 

You peer fixedly on the back of his head, in curiosity. "Oh?"

"mhmm. it's, heh, quite something, honestly. cavern living isn't too grandiose; but," He takes a moment to trail his phalanges along one of the walls. "well, let's just say, without this place, the underground might be even less 'grand' than it is now." There's a short lull in the conversation. "... you, uh, notice a particular scent in the air, kiddo?"

You blink. Now that he mentions it, there's a heavy metallic smell in the air. It, uh, actually makes you a little bit nervous. It smells like burning electrical equipment. "What is that?" It puts you on edge. Every time you've smelt something like that on the surface, it comes with something 'bad'. Like a toaster exploding ... Don't ask.

"heh, that's ozone. don't really want to get into the whole scientific mumbo-jumbo of it, but, it's a by-product of all the electricity generated here."

You seem to remember hearing something along those lines in one of your science classes, (before you unceremoniously fell down here.) "But ... uh, isn't ozone, bad?"

He loosely waves his hand. "nah ... it also ozonates the water down here. it's good for sanitizing ... well ... pretty much everything. and, uh, when you live underground like we do ... well, i mean, you've seen the garbage dump."

Your grimace slightly in understanding. "Every little bit helps ...."

"heh, precisely."

Your eyebrows crease. Not for the first time, you feel a little more than a bit of agitation at your species. Before your thoughts can progress, you enter a brighter than normal room. You hear the, oddly familiar, sound of something splashing. You circle your head to your left. _... NOWAY-_

**"SANS!!!"**

"wha?!" Sans rounds back to you, his eye lights flickering in alarm.

You're jumping up and down pointing westward "THE ICE! THE ICE!!!"

His head swings over to where you're pointing, but eyes reverse back to normal right after, seeing no imminent danger. " uhh ...."

Sure enough, there are giant blocks of ice floating pass underneath you guys, splashing down.

"THIS IS WHERE ICE WOLF THROWS THE ICE BLOCKS! _OH MY GOD!!_ " You're appear utterly animated and delighted by this new information.

"heheh ... uh, hey, what'd ya know. but, uh, maybe you should 'cool' it a bit?" He winks.

You shoulders immediately slump and you stare at him dead pan. "Did you just use an ice pun on me?"

He rattles his bones in a mock-shiver. "jeez kid, you don't have to look so 'coldly' at me."

Well, all your excitement at answering your questions is halted abruptly.

"Ugh ...." You begin to walk over and pass him, not even caring you have no idea where you're going.

"aww kid, don't leave me 'ice'-solated!"

You make a noise VERY similar to one Papyrus' made once before. "This is why we can't have 'ICE' things Sans!" You exasperate loudly ahead of him.

He can't help but dissolve into loud chuckle-snorts. If you had looked back at him, you'd see his grin hitched up wider than ever.

Despite your apparent exasperation with him, it makes the remaining trip through the Core much less tense.

\---

"heh, looks like we're almost 'home', kid."

You and Sans have stopped by a door, very similar to the one when you first entered. Blue engraved wings jutting from a pulsing red light. You also happen to notice the elevator up to the right of you, open, and apparently working. _... seriously?_ Before you have a chance to gripe about it, Sans is already advancing through the darkness in the room ahead. You squeak, skittering after him.

You can hardly see anything ... actually the only thing lighting the way is Sans' luminous pupils. "What is this place?"

"eh, i think it's one of tin can's many 'stages'." He just shrugs. "paps knows more about this kinda stuff than i do."

You frown. You had nearly forgotten about Mettaton. You start to wonder, before your thoughts are halted by entering a long, vividly lit hallway. Oh yes, because this isn't ominous AT ALL. *sarcasm*

You and Sans traverse down the incandescent, grey path. It's ... kinda creepy, 'tibia' honest (nyuk nyuk).

You hear static buzz in your ears again. But upon shaking your head, it goes just as fast.

"here we go, the final elevator to new home." He pushes a button with his phalanges, and, thankfully, the door to it opens. Without further ceremony, he steps through into it and you stalk along. 

Your a little hesitant as the elevator shifts under both your weight (not like either of you weigh a metta'ton' ... heh). Before you know it though, both you and him are stuck in a tacky looking elevator.

He pushes yet another button, and you and him begin to slowly move... up or down, it's kind of hard to tell, actually.

And it lasts ... well ... a startling long time. Long enough that your nerves begin to become a bit frazzled. You were never at ease on these things. The lack of hand rails wasn't helping the matter either. 

***DING!*** You all but jump out of the elevator, and Sans gives you a peculiar look. Your face flushes. "I'm ... uh ... not really comfortable in elevators."

He just shrugs and shuffles forth. "well kid, here we are."

You take in your surroundings ... they're, so grey. Lifeless. It gives you even more hebbie-jebbies than the Core. Plus silence so loud you could hear a pin drops. The sound of your footsteps and his as your traverse the grey hallways are testament to that. Far too soon, you and him reach another elevator. You stiffen a bit.

He clicks the button for it, and ... nothing happens. "huh ... looks like another elevator that's out."

You try not to show it, but, uh, you feel a little relieved at this revelation. 

"welp, looks like more walking." Sans half-huffs and starts off to the east.

You follow him, but, that's when your view catches, well, many, MANY large buildings. Your eyes widen. "Woah ...."

"hmm? oh, heh, yeah. that's new home."

For some reason, you're shocked to see how big it is. Besides that, the fact it's also so quiet becomes more unsettling. You accompany Sans by his side closely. You and him pass by several intimidating towers. Not long after, you both enter the next room. The first thing you notice is a pile of grey leaves. ... and the sight ... of _... no. no way._ Your eyesight focuses to the distance and you charge forth into a mad dash.

"woah- kid wait up!" 

Toriel's house. This looks exactly like Toriel's house. You eagerly jerk open the door. It's as though your vision is overlapped for a second, color mixing with grey. "Toriel!! Toriel!!" You call out. Everything is exactly like you remember it. Every table, chair, piece of furniture in place. "Toriel!!! Toriel where are you!?" You distantly here the sound of sneakers squeaking against floorboards, but you're already running into the kitchen. Your feelings are vindicated when you see a familiar patch of white fur, stuck in the drain. "TORIEL!!!" You vaguely acknowledge seeing some bone in your peripheral, but you're already flashing pass it. There's only one other place to look. You skid into the familiar hallway. A familiar bedroom door. You fling open the door. "MOM!!!!" ... ... _no. No wait, this isn't right._ Your brow scrunches. _Is her bedroom ... backwards?_ You walk over to a familiar journal ... there's a distinct lack of red circled phrases. You read it. 

**'Nice day today!'**

... What? ....

"kiddo?"

You flinch and slowly twist back around to him. Your face appears, well, more than a little distressed. "I thought ..." You trail off. But then you shift your attention back to the rest of the room. Slowly, the colors become more apparent ... well, no, the _lack of colors._ You pivot back to him, keyed up. "Sans ... where are we?"

He rubs his shoulder. "eh? well, uh, this is the King's home ...?" His brow scrunches, and he's observing you uncertainly.

You chew your bottom lip. "This ... this place." You inspect back at the rest of the bedroom, crestfallen. "It's the spiting image of Toriel's cottage ... back in the RUINS."

"oh." He expresses as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Oh?" You wind questioningly to the skeleton.

"er ... well ... it's not like I would know. B-but ... " He stutters, not really watching you.

"What is it Sans?" You walk back towards him. You're standing ram-rod straight. You note in the back of your mind that you feel like you've grown ... either that or Sans' has shrunk. You cold almost look him straight in the eyes. Ya know, if his eye lights were actually facing you.

Before you have a chance to ponder anymore though, he sighs. "i, uh, well, i really wasn't sure until just now, but ... well, her cottage probably looks like this ... because ... " He trails off. His grin is twitching. Sans seems like he really doesn't want to talk about this

But, you only become more determined. "Because?"

"heh ... well, uh, it's a bit of a long story, kiddo." Still glancing anywhere but you, he stretches for emphasis. "and my bones, well, they're not like they use to be."

Your piercing gaze remains fixed.

Beads of blue sweat pop up all over his skull. After a few more moments, he sighs, his white pupils finally settling back on you. "i think i saw a table on the way end and some chairs ... let's, uh, talk there." He's out before you and walking back down the hallway. 

You track after him, though, not before giving the room one last scan. You can't help the disappointed frown on your face. You both make your way over to the table, and take up two of the four seats. You take the one on the closest end, with Sans right next to you. "Well...?" You clasp your hands in your lap and wait, patiently.

He sighs. "i guess i'll start from the beginning then. A long, long time ago, and I mean reeeeeally," Sans extends his arms out as wide as can be, "long ago, a human fell into the ruins. ... heh, just like you, actually."

"Right ... ?"

"when you got here though, you weren't injured right?" 

You nod your head in agreement.

"heh, well, this kid, they weren't quite so lucky."

Your face lowers.

"they called out for help." He scratches the back of his skull. "it was the king and queens' son who found them. heh, he helped them, and brought them back to the castle. despite the war between the humans and monsters hardly having been over, the king and queen welcomed that human openly, and without judgement."

Your heart flutters.

"overtime, the kid and the prince, they became like siblings. the king and the queen treated 'em like one of their own. despite how the humans had forced us into this cavern, and tried to force us also into despair, this kid. ... heh, they gave us hope." He's quiet for a bit.

"I sense an underlying but ..."

He gives a humorless chuckle."right. you humans ... uh, heh, despite the strength of your souls, you can be surprisingly fragile."

Your brow furrows. Then your face looks striken. "Wait ... don't tell me." _Barrier sickness_. The phrase echoes numbly in your head.

"there wasn't any prove of what it was at the time, but ... the kid got sick. ... really sick. they were bed ridden. the king, the queen and the prince, everyone in the underground, we did everything they could for 'em ... but, despite it all, they remained... very ill."

Sans stops. He curves towards the centerpiece in the middle of the table. He plucks out one of the golden flowers from it. "heh. ya know, the kid only had one last request. they wanted to go to their village, and see 'these' golden flowers." 

Your eyes widen. 

He absentmindedly twirls it slowly in his phalanges. "but, well, heh ... there was nothing we could do. nobody could pass the barrier, after all."

You're confused by the admission. Because it seems like the underground is full of those things. Before you have a chance to question it though, he continues.

"not too long after, the human died."

You flinch with a chill.

Sans scratches his head. Then he glances back to you. "then. well, only their soul was left." Silence drags on for a minute. "remember those carvings back in Waterfall?"

... _no way_ ... your pupils dilate.

"heh. the prince; well, they became a being of 'unimaginable' power. He absorbed their soul. they were determined to bring their friend and sibling to the village. and ya know what? he did it. he even got so far as to settle their friends body on the flowers. but ... well ... the humans weren't too happy about it. they assumed he was the one who had killed them in the first place, so, they attacked him. the prince endured blow after blow ... but ... despite his immense power, he refused to fight back. Instead, he picked up his sibling and with a smile, he stumbled away from the village and back to the barrier. He entered the castle, and once inside, he collapsed, his dust spreading across the garden."

You heart drops, and you can all but grind your teeth. Once more you're reminded of how cruel your species is, even if that makes you sound traitorous. 

"needless to say, the kingdom ... it fell into despair. the king and the queen had lost both their children in one blow. once more, the humans had taken everything away from us. the king decided then, that every human who fell down here must die. and with enough souls, we could shatter the barrier. forever."

You're reminded of your own feelings and thoughts, and absently clench your fingers at your chest.

"the queen was disgusted with his proclamation. so, she left the castle and was never seen again."

You grimace. You ... well ... you aren't sure you could blame her, despite your decision on your own situation.

"to be honest, until recently, we all thought ... well, not optimistically about her fate after. but, the first time you mentioned her name to me ... the pieces, they began to click into place."

"wait ... when did I mention her name to yo-" Then it snaps for you as well. "Toriel."

He gives you a sad smile.

You lean back in your chair, frozen for a moment. "Toriel, is the Queen. ... then, this home ... " You take in your surroundings more fully.

"right. the king and queen's home back in the ruins ... is where the original castle was. so, i guess it makes sense, that the two would look alike."

More than alike. The resemblance ... it was uncanny. All except for how ... grey everything was. Not that you had noticed when you first came here. Your face falls further and you gaze down. You can't help but feel drained with negative feelings again. Your got your hopes up. You bite your lip to keep from crying. _Of course she wouldn't be here. This is the **exact** opposite place she would be._ You think with self-loathing.

Sans doesn't say anything. Which ... well ... is good, because you think if he did, you really would burst out into tears.

However, no soon after, you find yourself yawning. You blush and peep up at the skeleton in embarrassment.

"heh. you've had a long day today, haven't ya kid? traversing hotland AND the core, both. how 'bout we take a break?" He shifts to stand up.

You blink and watch him. "What do you mean?"

Sans is already walking away, just a cricking a phalange at you, beckoning you with his usual grin.

You squint your eyes, but tag along after him none the less. You both end up in front of a familiar door. You shuffle a bit in front of it.

Sans opens the door, and you see ... well, remarkably, an exact duplicate of the bedroom you stayed in Toriel's house. +1 bed.

"we can crash here for a little bit."

Your gaze grows. "Wait ... what?! Isn't this the King's house though??" You aren't sure how you feel about this at all.

Sans just shrugged. "eh, me and the king, we're actually sorta buddy buddy. been a while since we chatted, but, i know this kinda thing wouldn't bother him." He chuckles, and his white pupils drift away, as if remembering something. "in fact, he'd probably encourage it." 

Your brow furrows. 

He shifts back to you a moment later. "sides, ya need the rest. don't wanna meet 'em falling over, now do we?"

Urgh, well, you suppose he had a point. And you were definitely feeling exhaustion set in. You make your way into the far too familiar bedroom. You note the two beds. _Wait, does that mean ... Oh god._ Your face enflames. _Two beds. With Sans. Oh godddddd ..._

Sans seems to catch the stricken appearance on your face and coughs shortly, blue painting his bony cheeks. "don't sweat it kid. there's, uh, more than one bedroom in this place. i'm gonna go set up shop in that one." 

Despite your embarrassment, the look you give him is unsure.

He gives you a nervous, terse grin, one you could only recognize now after being around him for so long.

Well, to be honest, you aren't sure if you're relieved or disappointed. 

Sans chatters off before you have a chance to say anything more. "welp, kid, get some shut eye. seeyawhenyawakeup." 

Before you can blink, he's all but disappeared, and you find yourself alone in the room. You spin around to study it further. ... If it weren't for the gray color, you really could almost imagine being back there. 

You advance forward, contemplating between the two beds. You start to migrate towards the one of the left, but, something stops you. You feel like ice water was dunked on you and you hold yourself from reeling back. _Well ... that was ... strange._ In fact, being on this whole left side of the room is making your chest feel ... weird. 

Then, a familiar golden glimmer catches your eye. You blink in confusion. You peer down. _... no ... my locket didn't come out from underneath the shirt ... then?_ It twinkles again as you swing your head. ...

As though possessed, you walk over to the dresser. On it, there's a photo frame and something else that makes no sense. But, it's unmistakable. Your fingers brush over it. An exact duplicate of 'their' locket. You eye brows scrunch, and you pick it up with some hesitation. For reasons unknown to you, you hold it close. It feels like it's right where it belongs. Before you know it, you've drawn it over your head. It settles in like a puzzle piece beside your other locket. _... how strange._

Your gaze is drawn back to the photo frame, and your heart skips a beat. _Toriel ..._ but, there's more than her. There's also a larger goat-like monster. _...The king?_ A smaller goat monster clutching flowers. _The prince?_ ... and beside them. Your heart aches. Even if you don't know why. A child ... well ... perhaps not a child. They look incredibly similar to you. All except for their eyes. You see red peeking out. 

The pain in the middle of your chest is quieted, where both lockets are resting entwined now. You direct your gaze contemplative towards the bedroom door. _This whole thing is ... just ... weird, but ... can I really bother Sans with this?_ You feel as though you shouldn't.

You direct yourself towards the other bed, the one most similar to the one you stayed in at **'her'** house. As you approach it, your feelings become less intense. Yes, this is what I need. You shift the sheets back and begin to lay down. It's a bit dusty with lack of use, but, to you, it feels like home. Her home.

You reach over and turn off the lamp. It's not long before you begin to drift off to sleep. ... unaware of a stronger scent of golden flowers ... unaware of a pair of red eyes watching you in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been giving Sans enough puns. I tried to remedy that this chapter. Google is your friend.
> 
> Also, I like to think "Wrong Enemy!?" played when reader thought she was going to be sleeping in the same room as Sans. Embarraaasssing ...~ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> Even closer to End game.Things ... uh ... well, they're gonna get kinda intense next chapter. Gotta be honest, this story probably has at least 30 chapters to it altogether. 15 Chaps for each ACT. That being said, I'm gonna try to end each ACT fully, so, ya know, once you reach the end of the Act, you can take that as an 'ending', or go forward.


	12. A Small Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your journey is almost at an end.

"Somebody ... please!! ... help me!!" Pain. Radiating. Pulsing. Despair. Tears.

"Oh!" 

I gasp and stare up. 

"You've fallen down, haven't you?"

A ... monster ...

"Are you okay?" Their eyes, they're filled with worry.

_So, I'm here ..._

Leaves rustle as they walk over to me. "Here, get up ..." They stretch a furry, white paw out to me.

I grasp it. It's warm. Familiar. 

Their smile is filled with kindness. They pull me to my feet and I flinch. They wrap my arm around their shoulder, half carrying me. They haven't asked anything of me. They're just walking ahead, peeking down at my foot every so often to make sure it's all right. But, never asking.

"... my name," I rasp out. They glance at my face, but seem to wait for me to continue. "it's Chara." The words finally tumble forth.

A grin dawns their snout. "Chara, huh?"

I glance back at him, but, I can't find the strength to speak more than that.

"That's a nice name." Their voice is sweet like honey. 

I sense my cheeks warm, but say nothing.

"My name is Asriel." They say with some pride.

"Asriel, huh?" I copy him from earlier, and he gulps. "You have a nice name too." I manage a weak grin.

Red colors his furry face.

∞♥∞ 

**"Mom! Dad!!"**

"Asriel? What is it my chil-" The sound of foot steps enters the hall, and then the sound of a clatter. A dropped spatula. "Oh my." Cooking utensil forgotten, they step forth to me. "... A ... human child?"

I stare up in awe. In front of me in a larger version of the monster carrying me now ... but, more feminine. I'm frightened until I catch _them_ ... _their eyes. Just like ..._

"I found them out in the garden, mom. They fell down here, somehow. It seems like they're hurt."

I grimace in remembrance. My ankle. It's still pulsing, swollen and red by now. 

"Oh dear." She angles her head and takes stock of my injury. "Well," She stands up straight, a smile on her maw. "We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" She holds out a large paw for me.

I grasp her hand. My breath catches in my throat _... I can pretend. ... I ... can feel safe._ I squeak though as she suddenly lifts me up so I'm cradled in her arms. 

She chuckles softly at my reaction.

I'm brought over to what appears to be a living room, and a table set with four chairs. 

Asriel quickly runs over and pulls out a chair, and the goat woman carefully sets me down upon it, shooting a grateful smile to her son. 

She kneels in front of me and, very carefully, removes my shoes, though I still flinch. She casts me an apologetic look. "I am sorry my child. I will try to be as gentle as I can."

I chew my bottom lip and shake my head. "It ... It's okay."

Asriel's eyes widen. "Mom?! Are you gonna do healing magic?!" 

Toriel gives her son a warm smile. "Yes my child. But, I will need completely concentration. You can watch, but, I will need you to retreat a ways. Can you do that for me my son?"

The goat child nods. "Ok!" They turn around with a skip and are now standing by the door way, rocking back and forth on their heels in excitement.

Toriel smiles in praise. "Thank you my dearest." She turns back to me. "My child ... what I'm about to do, it may feel ... unusual for you. You will experience a tingling and warmth. But it should not hurt, so please, do not be alarmed."

I beam cheerfully. "I know. I won't." I say like it's the most natural thing in the world.

She blinks. Then laughs softly. "What a curious child you are. Very well, I will begin." She places her warm paws on my ankle.

I flinch, but my scrutiny stays. I sense the tingle and warm flow through my ankle. It's as she said. I don't sense fear at all though. In fact, her healing ... it's giving my such a warm, happy feeling. Something pulses familiarly, welcoming deep in my chest. Before I realize it, my eyelids are sliding closed. And with a contented smile on my face, I'm lulled off to sleep.  
...

∞♥∞ 

"Oh my. A ... human child?" A deep voice whispers. 

"Indeed. It appears as though they fell down here, somehow."

"Hmm ... how strange. Perhaps there are gaps in the barrier we are not aware of ...?" 

"Gorey." She says pointedly.

"Ah! Yes, more important matters." He clears his throat. "Well ... this is ... an unexpected event. "

"Yes," She says with gentleness to her voice. "To think we'd be so close to humans again, so shortly after our exile _by_ them."

"Can they stay with us?" 

Both monsters peek down to their bright eyed son. Then to each other.

Toriel smiles. "Yes. Yes, I believe for now that would be the best arrangement." She leans down to Asriel. "You will look after them, will you not my son?"

Asriel beams and nods his head excitedly. "I WILL! ... um," He immediately quietens when he remembers you're sleeping in the next room. "I will ...!" He whispers, though there are clearly stars in his eyes.

Toriel chuckles. "Thank you my child. You can sleep with us until we find our guest a bed of their own, all right?"

Asriel nods enthusiatically. "All right!" He turns on his heel and begins to sprint towards his parents' bedroom.

Before he reaches it, he hears a final line from his Mother. "We will contact Wing Dings in the morning."

∞♥∞ 

"Okay, Chara, are you ready?"

I chuckle at my excitable 'sibling'. "Do your creepy face!" I take a deep breath, and then I contort my face, shaping it into one I know all too well. 

"AHHHHH!!" Asriel's hair stands on end instinctively. As soon as I drop it though, they burst into laughter. "Hee hee hee!!" He grins, but then as he glances at the camera his smile drops. "Oh! Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I had the lens cap on ..."

I chortle. "Ah. That's too bad."

"What!?" He pouts. "You're not gonna do it again ...?"

I flash the creepy smile again, only for a second, before giggling at him.

He puffs in aggitation, "Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!" He tackles me to the soft ground and we both laugh. ... It almost reminds me of ...

∞♥∞ 

"Howdy, Chara!" Asriel grins, holding up a famliar camera.

I turn away from the garden to face him. I chuckle and grin widely, with purpose, my eyes flashing. But then I notice Asriel is giggling. My grin drops an inch and I stare at my 'brother' questioningly.

"Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on ... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee."

My grin slowly drops. It morphs into a sad smile. I eye the yellow flowers positioned near my feet. "Hey, Asriel. Do you remember the time we tried to make a dessert?"

He blinks. "What?" The camera is angled at the ground as he gazes upwards in contemplation. "Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?"

"Yeah ..."

Asriel considers. "The recipe asked for cups of butter ..."

I lean down and hover my hand over the flowers, never quite touching.

Asriel looks to me and his smile falters. "But we accidentally put in buttercups instead."

"So, you do remember?" My eyes haven't moved from the yellow plants.

"Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick." His smile twists into something sad, regretful. "I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset." He glances to his side, and kicks the dirt a little. Then he looks up at me and forces a grin. "I should've laughed it off, like you did ... "

I'm staring straight him now, in a way that makes him startle, before smiling abashedly.

"Um, anyway, where are you going with this?"

I stand up straight. "Hey, Azzy. Can you put that away?" 

"Huh?" He blinks. "Turn off the camera ...?" He tilts his head in question.

I give him a small smile and a nod.

He shrugs. "OK." 

∞♥∞ 

"I ... I don't like this idea, Chara." A honeyed voice cracks.

And a gentle sigh." ... Don't be a crybaby Asriel."

"Wh .. what? N-no, I'm not ..." He flusters. "... big kids don't cry!"

I turn to face him. "... So, do as I say. Don't you want to save everyone ...?"

"Yeah, you're right." He flusters.

I chuckle a bit darkly. "Do you doubt me?"

"No!" He squeaks out, his kind, green eyes wide. "I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!"

I smile in praise. "We'll both need to be strong, then."

"Y ... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone." He gets a determined look that I note shouldn't ever have to be on his face. But, this is how it is. Before he leaves, he shoots me small, determined smile. "I'll go get the flowers." 

A few minutes after he's far enough away, my smile immediately falls. I know what I'm asking his to do. What I'm asking myself to do. But ... I am determined. More determined, than even him ...

I can do this one thing. Just, this one thing. At least ...

∞♥∞ 

***Warbbling noise***

"... Can you hear me?"

My mouth is watering uncontrollably, despite constantly swallowing. _Mom ..._

"We want you to wake up ..."

"Chara!"

My insides feel like they are betraying me, both pinching, piercing and burning. _Dad..._

"You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters ..." 

A few moments of silence pass, leaving only the low hum of the lab ... before I hear footsteps and a door sliding open and close.

"... Psst ... Chara ..." A gentle whisper. ".... Please ... wake up ..." 

_Brother_... For him, I open my eyes.

His facial fur is soaked. He's been crying again. "I don't like this plan anymore."

"Asriel ... do you ... doubt me?" I give him a look of betrayal, though it pains me to .. in more ways than one.

"I ... I ..." He hiccups and then takes a deep, stabling breath and shakes his head, fur flying everywhere from stress. "... no, I said ... " He croaks. "I said, I'd never doubt you." He says stronger. "Six right?"

I nod. I know exactly which six I have in mind too ... A gentle cry echoes in the back of my mind. It makes all the pain I suffer now, insignificant.

"We just have to get six ... and we'll do it together, right?"

I manage a smile. I reach out a palm to rub his soft, furry face. "That's right. Together, we'll save everyone."

Asriel's face wavers, though he holds his paw to my hand. 

I can tell he wants to cry again, but he's, being brave. For me. He reminds me so much ... _Well. There's nothing that can be done about that now._

I close my eyes, my hand slowly dropping from his face. I hear a small, choked sniffle, but soon, he has left me alone as well.

 _Just six souls._ I grasp the bed sheets, and breath in the sterile air. I think all of my pain. Of _their_ pain. Yes ... it would be the least I could do. The least _those_ six could give.

The hum of machinery lulls me into a deep slumber.

*click **CLACK** ..... static*

∞♥∞ 

I'm floating. It feels ... dark. Cold ... empty. But then, I sense something warm reach out to me. A gentle, white light ... but in pain. I instinctively reach out to it.

Then, me and Asriel ... there is no beginning or end. I simply **am.** I stand, towering. I've never been this tall. We both cast our eyes to my pale, blistered body. Laid down so gently, reverently, in my twin bed. I grind our teeth ... but, Asriel picks up my corpse gently, as though it might fall apart at any moment. I understand, he doesn't know any better. We head towards the barrier.

An unearthly feeling settles over us. We leave towards the village. Towards **them**. Asriel's sadness is overwhelming though. It's almost completely clouding our senses.

Then, we reach, **it**. 

There, sitting in the middle of the village, surprisingly unmolested. Golden flowers. _Their_ golden flowers. I smile in remembrance. I could almost pretend. We place my lifeless body down, and then, we hear yells.

_They're here._ I imagine this must be a shock for them. I snort and growl internally. I prepare to fight. But ... our body stiffens. _What?_ _ **Asriel** ... what are you doing?_

_I ... I can't do this._

**_What?!_** Our soul fills with conflicting panic and resistance. We watch the villagers come out as angry as they've ever been. Furious. Their faces filled with outrage. They begin to fling nearby objects at us. I hiss in pain. You didn't want this. Not again. _**Asriel!!**_

But our body refuses to move. Asriel is petrified. __

**ASRIEL!! WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!! THEY'LL KILL US BROTHER!!!! This ... THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!!!**

**_I CAN'T!!!!_** He cries out and I fall silent. _I ... I can't ..._

I know our body is becoming more injured by the second. Those screams full of hate. Why always so full of hate? But the knowledge settles on me. _... of course._ My will withers. _Gods ... how foolish can I be. After all this time ... to not remember. A monster could never ..._ I relinquish our control entirely. It's over.

Asriel raises our lifeless corpse, despite the continued assault on their person. He begins to walk away. Not caring how hurt he's getting. 

The villagers chase us all the way back to the barrier. Raging. Livid. 

But I hear nothing. I don't want to ... be. I travel through the barrier ... I can feel our life draining away. Both our lives. 

_I'm ... I'm sorry ... Chara._ He holds my body close as if I could still perceive it. And then, he collapses with me. 

I can feel myself turning to the dust. _At least,_ I think. _it's not as painful as my first death._ And ... I'll be with them soon. Mom. ... Dad ... ... A gentle laugh rings through my mind. It leaves a smile on our face. I hear screams in the distance. _Mom and Dad must of found me._ But my thoughts halt. I'm already leaving this mortal coil. 

∞♥∞ 

"I'm ... I'm sorry ... Chara."

You can't breath. Your eyes shoot open, but you see nothing but darkness. You're being suffocated.

Red eyes flash at you, getting your attention. But as they moves into the light, they're as dark and soulless as ever.

 _Flowey._ His smile seems ... pained?

"I know ... our plan failed ... because of me. ... But ... that's why I can't let you leave. Chara. You're my best friend. Chara."

The vines wrap tighter around you. You're absolutely littered in them. Your chest, your arms, your thighs, your throat. The thorns leave no place unscathed. _Oh god. I'm going to die._ Your vision blurs, and you feel light headed.

Flowey rests his head on your chest, in a mimic of care. "Chara. Let's make things right this time." 

Your soul is pulled roughly out of your chest. It's still appearing as awful as ever. Red burning bright beneath the surface, but silver caseing cracked even more so.

He lashes his vines around it, encircling it, tightening around it, making the cracks bigger and you silently scream.

"Let's free everyone ... ChArA~ ..." Flowey purrs into your ear. "And then let's show them what humanity is _really_ like." He caws out.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

You hear a high-pitched scream and you're released from the vines. You take a life saving breath and cough loudly. The smell of ozone waifs through the air.

"heh. i guess i shouldn't have got so rattled earlier, huh?"

 _... What ...?_ You turn your head toward the bedroom doorway. Everything is still colorless ... except. A flashing blue and yellow. _This power ..._ It's pulsing through the room. So intense. You instinctively inch away from it. But, a moment later, your soul re-enters you and you see _... Sans?_

Flowey hisses. "Don't get in my way, smiley trashbag!!"

"heh. don't think we've met. but, uh, also don't think i want to either. sorry bud."

"WAS THAT A PUN?!" The demon flower spits in fury.

Sans is already sprinting towards you, picking you up unceremoniously and sprinting back out.

**"CoMe BaCk HeRe!~~~~!!!!"** Flowey is hot on your tail. 

But Sans, for being so lazy, is surprisingly fast when he wants to be. You're both headed towards the basement ... 

...

... well, you thought ... but then the temperature changes. No _... where ...?_ And ... the light."S-sans ... ?" You blink and you find your both in a hall of golden stained glass. 

He places you down as gently as possible, as he tries to catch his breath. "that ... uh ... was your little 'friend' ... you mentioned earlier ... wasn't it ...?"

You glance at weary skeleton and frown. " ... y-yeah ..."

He growls slightly which makes you flinch. Then gazes at you apologetically. " ... sorry kiddo, i really should've been there sooner ..."

You just shake your head.

" ... oh man ... you look ... heh ... sorry, you look like you've seen better days ..." The skeleton kneels down to you, taking in your condition.

You're littered with cuts, and you sense a sharp pain radiating through your chest. You try to smile bravely though. "It's ... it's okay." You try to rise, but, of course, you fall right back down.

"woah, kid ... don't push yourself."

"But ... but Flowey." Your brows creases in worry.

He snorts. "i doubt that weed can follow us here." He sounds so sure.

You tilt your head in confusion.

He places his warm phalanges on your skin and you squeak on surprise. He yoinks his digits away like he's been burned.

"oh, er ... sorry kid." You both flush blue and red, respectively. "i'm not ... uh ... fantastic at healing magic ... but i think i should be able to stop the bleeding at least ..."

"Oh ..." You blush harder, but settle down. 

He coughs and slowly places his fingers back against your skin. They begin to move.

You feel ... warmth. At ease. You note his phalanges move across your many cuts. It doesn't hurt. At all. No, but ... it feels ... strangely familiar. You take a moment to study your location. The building your in ... it's practically glowing with light. _Daylight._ Your heart pangs for a moment. You rest a free hand against the glass. "Sans ... where ...?"

He huffs a little in exhaustion. "... uh ... heh ... probably not where you're thinking ... unfortunately. this place, it's just real close to the barrier."

You frown. Well. You suppose it would be a little strange if you were suddenly aboveground. Though, you admit, you would've been at least a little grateful for it.

"we're .. uh ... not far from the king now, actually."

You pivot your face to his, wide eyed.

"heh ... yeah." He half grins. "soon we'll go meet ol' king fluffybuns himself."

Your journey is almost at an end. You tilt your head to watch Sans' phalanges instead. You find yourself half in a trance watching the glow of them, as they work to stop your many bleeding wounds. Not very deep, but still slightly pretty painful, right up until he runs his digits over them.

 _What will I do when I meet the king?_ You think idly. _I've been so determined to get to him ... but ... now that we're so close._ You chew on your lip.

"heh ... we can always turn back, kiddo."

 _Wha?_ You snap your head towards him. His white pupils are not on you though, instead focusing on his work. Though some beads of blue sweat stay atop his head. 

_Did Sans just read my thoughts?_ His grin twitches, but he doesn't say anything. You squint. Then you get an idea. _Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because he was feeling bonely._ He stutters and snorts.

You gasp. "Sans!!"

" bwuahaha ... that was a good one kiddo." He chuckles in mirth. 

You flush darkly. "You're able to read my mind!? How??" _Oh god. Has he always been able to?_ You suddenly flush even darker. _DON'T THINK BAD THOUGHTS. DON'T THINK BAD THOUGHTS._

He nervously chuckles. "naw kid ... just a side-effect of this magic."

You blink.

"heh .. when i'm using it like this ... my magic that is ... i can sense ... well ... pretty much everything about you. your thoughts, uh, well, they leak through. " He coughs. "but uh ... i should be done soon. so, heh, i guess just try not to think of anything?"

You give him an outrageous stare.

"heh ... uh, yeah, sorry ... not great at giving suggestions."

You and him sit in silence for a few more minutes.

"there we go." He stands back up, a touch wobbly. This is the most effort you've ever seen him exert. You're kinda impressed, actually. He offers you a skeletal hand, which you take gratefully as you straighten yourself

You inspect your figure. Your clothes are still sorta ripped, but, your cuts appear nearly healed. 

"uh ... sorry I couldn't heal them all the way." He scratches his vertebrae apologetically. "my magic really isn't tuned for that sorta thing."

You beam brightly none the less. "It's all right. I'm just happy they're healed at all." You twist your body around, flexing it. "It doesn't even hurt anymore!" You grin at him reassuringly. "You did a good job." 

He nervously chuckles and turns away from you. "hey, uh, thanks kids. i 'ppreciate it. ... well ... what's the plan short stack?" He grins back at you.

You give him an unhappy face at the nickname. _... I've already come this far._

"Let's ... let's go. Go to meet the king." You stand with determination.

He chuckles. "you're the boss. let's book it." He wanders off.

You have no idea where you're going so you just follow after him. 

You both enter a gray hallway. You feel your soul pulsing anxiously. You both stop by an open doorway.

"heh ... since Asgore wasn't home ... i bet he's probably chilling in the throne room." He gestures to the entrance in front of you both. "guy never takes a break."

Without further words, you both enter through the darkened door.

Your ears are assaulted with the sound of birds chirping. You haven't heard those in ... forever. The next thing is the amount of light coming through the ceiling. How green ... yellow ... and the scent of flowers.

"Dum dee dum ... " 

Your eyes widen. _Such a deep voice._ There's a HUGE figure in front of you, turned away. You're stunned.

Sans gives out a cough. 

"Oh? Is someone there?"

You don't know why, but that alarms you. You didn't think you'd be afraid of this guy, but you had never seen anyone this tall... or wide... and those horns aren't helping.

"Just a moment!"

 _Oh no!_ You feel panic rising.

"I have almost finished watering these flowers."

_He ... what?_

" ... Here we are."

He turns around. 

_Whoa ..._ you've ... never ... seen anyone look so much like a teddy bear. Like. Wow. Your eyes are wide for a completely different reason now.

"Howdy! How can I ...?"

He gasps and stumbles back, dropping his watering can with a loud clack.

It makes you squeak and stumble backwards as well. Forget what I said, the guy's still kinda scary!

"Oh." He turns away from you for a moment.

Sans walks ahead to stand beside you. 

The king turns back and looks ... unsure? "..."

Sans places a hand on your shoulder. 

You turn to him, curiously, but he's just staring at the king, hard faced. You gulp and glimpse back to the towering figure.

The king's smile is terse at best. "I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea? But ..."

You grit your teeth. _... This is it._

"____?" 

_No way._ Your heart drops. It ... can't possibly be. You slowly turn around, and ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... fling pitchforks at the author because she left it on a cliffhanger. (￣ω￣;) Dun dun dun~
> 
> Also - wasn't that odd? Reader was being referred to as "I" instead of "You". Huh.
> 
> Soo ... I feel compelled to offer a small warning for upcoming chapters. Without actually spoiling anything ... I hope. Reader is going to get their happy ending in a few chapters ... but, uh, the story isn't over. Things are, well ... I mean, you've seen the title of this fic right? Things are gonna go to shit. I mean .... reeeeeeally bad shit. I dunno. I'm gonna make it an option that you guys don't have to read further after the first ending (ACT I) (still more satisfying that the original ending) ... but ... yeah ... if you want to go through blood, horror and craziness, tl;dr, hard mode, you'll be a step closer to a better ending. This fic is going to earn ... well ... quite a few more archive warnings in the process. The end of ACT II, is, uh ... well, think of this whole series like a compliment sandwich? Something good happens! ... then something bad .... then something good again!! >.>


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally made it home.

"Mom." You state it as plain as day. 

In a breath you're scooped up and cradled by warm, familiar arms. "My child!!"

 _Toriel!_ You eyes swell with tears of shock, joy and guilt. "Mom!! I'm ... I'm so sorry Mom!!" You grasp onto someone you thought long lost, and tears flood down your face.

Toriel gasps and holds you away from her. "My child?! Is there something wrong?! Are you injured?!" She intently scans you over for any sign of wear. Just seeing a few scars. 

You blink, vision blurred by tears, and your brow creases in confusion. "Wha .. no. No! I'm fine ... but ..."

Her shoulders slump and she releases a breath of relief. "That is good." She looks at you, face to face, tears beginning to fill her own eyes as well. "I was so worried about you, my child." She gently rubs a paw pad over your cheek. "It ... it is good to see you are safe."

Your lips tremble. "But ... aren't you ... mad at me??" You can't understand. 

She startles, "Mad ...? Why, my child, would I be mad? Did something happen?"

You feel stupefied. "I ... I left you!" You choke out, as your heart is in your throat. "I wandered down into the basement, but... but I got locked out. I tried to get back in, but I couldn't! I even left my cell phone ... and, I ... " You take a steadying breath. "Weren't you mad at me? I tried to reach out to you. I knocked at your door, so many times ..."

Her face flashes in realization, before filling with pain. "Oh ... oh my." She reaches over to you and embraces you tight in her arms. "I am so, so sorry, my child. I ... I had assumed you had left," Her voices becomes very quiet. "much like ... the others..." 

There is the sound of leaves shuffling in the background. As if someone is shifting uncomfortably.

"As soon as I noticed you missing, I knew I could not afford to let one more child leave without me. I left the Ruins as soon as I could, in search of you, my dear." 

You inhale sharply. _She ... she was never there. Every time I went. The reason she never answered. She was gone, the whole time._ "Oh Mom ..." You nuzzle your face deep into her fur. So much sadness draining away with your tears.

"My child," She sounds barely a whisper. "I looked all over for you." Her grip tightens on you. "I ... I feared the very worse. I thought you had been captured, and ... brought ... here." Her voice is hard, if only for a moment. "But ... here you are." She tilts your head up to gaze into your eyes. Her relief is palpatable. "Safe." 

_She's not mad at me._ Your cheeks are blotchy, and your eyes bloodshot, but the smile that appears on your face is one of pure bliss. _Mom isn't mad at me._

"heh ... to patella the truth, me and Papyrus couldn't let anything happen to the squirt. we just didn't have stomach for it." 

You can hear the wink without even having to see it.

Toriel blinks and turns to look at the short skeleton. "Wait ..." She squints and then her eyes widen. "Are you ... are you the one, who was sharing jokes with me through the Ruins door?"

He flushes blue and coughs. "Eyep, that's me. I can't lie to ya. You'd see right through me." He winks and gives a nervous chuckle.

Her eyes are almost like stars. She looks back to you... "Is it true my child, has this monster been keeping you safe?"

You blink and shaking off the shock, and nod your head. "Yeah ... yes. He's been taking care of me. Him and his brother, Papyrus. Pretty much the whole time, actually." You look back to him with a blush and a smile.

He chuckles, his own face quite blue as well.

Toriel straightens up. She walks over to the skeleton, and before anyone knows it, he's being lifted up and hugged. 

Your eyes bug out, as well as the Kings'.

"Thank you." She breaths with utmost gratitude. 

An awkward silence fills the throne room, before there's a deep cough. 

"Oh." She looks down at the skeleton, who's head is firmly placed in her bossom. "Oh my." Her face blossoms red and she gently sets him down. "My apologies. I, well, I am just so happy."

The skeleton's face is completely glowing now. "Eh .. eheh... no w-worries your m-majesty. we were happy to. That's no fibula." He nervously laughs.

Awwwwkward.

Toriel blushes deeper, and then clears her throat before she turns back to you. "As pleased as I am to see you, my child ... why did you choose to come here?" Her brow scrunches with concern.

 _Oh._ "Er ... well ..." Before you can answer, you feel your chest pulse and the next thing you know, you're keeled over onto your knees.

"____!" "Human!" Two voices and a deep one call out. 

You clench your fist at your chest, gritting your teeth. 

Toriel quickly kneels down in front of you, grasping your shoulders to steady you. However, she stares directly where your fist is.

After a moment, it stops pulsing and you take a steadying breath. "S-sorry ..." You laugh weakly.

"My child ... your soul."

You face drains of color. You gaze into her eyes. You see patience ... but also perseverance.

"May I see it?"

You aren't about to deny her. Especially her. You gently nod your head and move away your fist. Toriel shifts a paw forward. You shrink, instinctively, and everything goes grey again. You shudder. _Too soon._

"Oh my ... Gorey ..."

"... I am sorry, my Queen."

You scrunch your brows. _What?_

"Your soul ... it's ... it's falling apart. I can see it. ... oh my ... particles of magic ... floating away. Towards the Barrier ..."

Your soul darkens noticeably at the Queen's statement.

"... sadly ... though I wish it were not so." Asgore turns his head away from the sight.

Sans turns a hard face to him then. "Whadda ya mean Asgore? Aren't ya happy? The last soul's practically hand delivered to you. Ya didn't even have to kill it." He sneers. You have never heard your skeletal guardian so livid.

Asgore recoils and looks off to the side. Though he doesn't deny it.

" ... Skeleton."

Sans turns a hard face back to Toriel, which slackens at her own.

"You are misinformed." She tightens her maw. 

Your soul is released back to you, and everything returns to color, thankfully.

"Though, I can not blame your rage. I, too, was the same when I finally returned here."

"Tori ... you do not have to-..."

"Quiet Asgore," 

He silences. 

"You will not bear this burden alone any longer."

Sans looks ... extraordinarily confused. So do you, for that matter.

Toriel sighs and takes a solemn pose. She's never looked more like a queen than in this moment. "While another soul may set our people free, it is certainly not a joy. And, despite my Husband's reluctance to state otherwise, he has never killed a single human."

You and the shorter skeleton both look shocked.

"Not one of the poor human children who fell down below met with his spear. My husband is as capable of killing humans now as much as he was during the War." She stares at Sans hard. "That is to say, not at all."

He stumbles back and pupils shrink. " ... but, then ..."

"... " She looks to her side. "Unfortunately ... the other humans seem to have suffered the same affliction that ____ has."

"but ... everyone who came here-"

"Their souls were protected." She cuts him off.

You and Sans both blink. 

She looks back to Asgore, her eyes surprisingly gentle. "The least my husband could do, was promise to protect their souls. Until a time came where they could be freed. It seems ... all the humans who fell down here, wanted to do something to help us. How strange, that every human who found their way to us, would be so unlike the rest of their kind. But, none the less, it is true. Asgore was able to capture their souls, before they were taken completely by the barrier, and contain them. I have seen them myself, though I do not deign to take them from their safe place to show you."

Sans shoulders slump. He turns to Asgore. "But ... but, why didn't you tell everyone else this? ... All this time ...?"

Asgore makes a pained face. "It was ... not necessary. And, I did not want to go back on my word to my people. It was easier to bear the burden myself, than let them suffer more than they already had. Even after our exile here, no one wished to actually harm the humans. I wanted to protect them from that burden."

Toriel frowns at him now. "Instead your words chased me away for nearly a millennia, and for what? ... Had I known any of this, we both would've been spared much heartache."

Asgore sulks. It looks odd on him.

You place your hand over your chest. _What am I going to do?_ You're still at an impasse ..."King Asgore ..."

He colors red and coughs. "Please, just Asgore is fine."

You flash him a small smile. "All right. Asgore. ... You ... you've been there, for every human's ... well, their 'end', correct?"

His face sinks. " ... Indeed. I have. Why do you ask?"

You swallow. "Ki-... er, I mean, Asgore ... based on what you saw of my soul, and compared to the others ... well, how much time do you think I have left ... before ...?" You trail off, though your voice is surprisingly smooth for what you're asking.

He grimaces but shakes his head. "I ... I, can not say."

"can not or will not?" Sans growls, clearly still has some lingering bitterness towards Asgore. You and Toriel both shoot him a look though, and he quickly appears chastised.

"Heh ... I wish that I could tell you. But I genuinely ... I do not know. Each human who has passed through these halls ... the sickness took them in different ways, in different lengths. In all this time, I have yet seen any sort of set pattern on what causes the magic of their to drain faster or slower than the rest. ... I am truly sorry, ____." The smile he gives you is apologetic and solemn.

You just shake your head, and smile, as though comforting him, which is fairly ironic considering. "It's all right." You scratch your head and laugh a little. "It's, uh, probably better I don't know that sort of thing anyways."

"Come. We must not dwell on such things." 

You look to Toriel and she smiles warmly at you.

"My child, we can not offer you much, but, would you be willing to stay with us?"

Your eyes turn to saucers. Sans's pupils dilate a bit too, actually.

She smiles softly. "I know we can not offer much ... pies, a warm bed, the garden, and this underground city-"

"Yes." You say before she can continue. You walk up to her and wrap your arms around her much larger form. "Yes, I absolutely will stay."

"Oh my ..." She wraps her arms around you and, can't help herself, she picks you up like you are nothing. You suddenly feel like the child you are, resting in the crock of her arm, your arms wrapped around her neck. 

Asgore walks up. "I ... if you will let me ... I would also like to show you hospitality. We do not have much, but, with what we do have, we will treat you like royalty."

Your face turns scarlet and you press it into Toriel's tunic in embarrassment. "You ... you don't have to go that far." Even if the idea is enticing to you. You don't have dreams of being a Princess. ... or anything ... ... you may be lying to yourself, a little.

A familiar, deep chuckle brings you out of your daze. 

You bring your head up, your eyes wide. "Can Sans stay as well?"

Toriel and Asgore look a little shocked. "Well ... my child" "That is ..." They train their eyes onto the skeleton. 

Who looks more than a little out sorts now. 

He scratches his head and chuckles nervously. "heh, kid, you 'fraid of being bone-ly without me?"

You wiggle around in Toriel's arm and she sets you down in understanding. You walk up to your protector and look at him with Determination. You grab his carpals into your hands. "You are one of my best friends, Sans. You have always looked out for me, no matter what. I ..." You chew your lip, sudden pre-teen un-sureness getting the best out of you, and you drop his hands like they burned you. " ... I ... I would like it, if you stayed ... but ... if you don't want to ... I mean ..." You look down and shuffle your feet. _Gosh I'm dumb._ You suddenly feel your hair being ruffled and you dare to glance up. 

That expression on his face. That's a rare one. You don't think you've ever seen it, actually. If there was one word for it, you'd say, unguarded. "heh, well, if you find my jokes that humerus, ilium like that a lot."

You beam happily at him. 

"not sure how Paps will feel though, about bein' by himself,-"

"He should stay too." You look determined. You flash your face back to the King and Queen and then Sans.

The Queen just chuckles. "My child ... worry not. Whomever you wish to stay with you, they are more than welcome."

Your eyes are filled with stars now. "Ooooh," You rush Toriel in another hug. You are very, very huggy today. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" 

Most of the room turns to soft laughter at this display. 

"welp, guess i should tell my bro the 411, don't get too bone-ly without me, ____." He winks at you and you fluster.

"You've already used that pun!" 

But he's already wandering off, phone in hand.

You, uh, also might be blushing because he actually used your name. 

"____," You turn back to Toriel. "I think I heard something about a cup of tea before I arrived. How would you like some now? We can catch up on what we have missed between each other." 

You nod your head excitedly. "Yes!!"

She chuckles, and with Asgore in tow, humming happily, you all leave the throne room, heading back towards the cottage.

∞♥∞ 

And so, you did arrived back at your place of escape. The King's cottage. 

To your surprise, there was no stem nor petal of Flowey. As if he just went POOF! ... Toriel and Asgore didn't seem to sense anything unusual, so ... you had to assume he must of gone elsewhere. You can't say you're disappointed.

Instead, you sit by a familiar table and relay the tales over the past few months to an eager eared Toriel, gasping in awe or horror at certain parts. From finding out you were locked out, to meeting a certain skeleton and his brother. To making friends with people in Snowdin, and MK (whom you remind yourself to make a call to after Sans gets back). You omit the flower part, still ... not really wishing to worry Toriel too much. But you do mention meeting Undyne, and Naptablook, and Mettaton, whom, speaking of which, is now commandeering Asgore's full attention, having finally arrived. You expect he'll be kidnapping you for his next big show any day now. And just when you are finishing your story ...

The door flings open, giving everyone a start. 

"HUMAN!!" 

Your eyes widen and you look back to see a teary-eyed Papyrus. You're scooped up like you're nothing, again. "Nyoo hoo hoo ... I was so worried human!!" His voice is so quiet. 

You want to start crying as well. "I'm so sorry, Papy." Your wrap your arms around his vertebrae in a hug.

He sniffles, and then look down at you. "Then, you are okay?"

You smile up at him placatingly. "Er, yes, I am. Well, no less than usual."

Stars in his eyes. "HOORAY!" 

You squeak out as he swings you around like you're a rag doll in a tight skeletal hug.

"Oh my ..."

He blinks and turns to Toriel. "Oh, hello your Majesty!"

She smiles warmly to him. "You must be The Great Papyrus."

More stars in his eyes. "THAT IS RIGHT!" He drops you gracelessly and poses heroically. "MY GREATNESS PROCEEDS ME! NYEH HEH HEH!!"

She chuckles, and you somehow can't find it in your heart to be upset at being unceremoniously dumped onto the carpet.

Sans walks in a moment later. "hey. kid, whatcha doing on the floor?" 

You laugh. "Oh, you know, just wanted to feel 'grounded' with all this 'light-heartedness'."

Toriel snorts, Sans chuckles and Papyrus groans. "HUMAN, COULD YOU NOT?"

You chuckle. "Sorry Papy." You don't sound very sorry. You turn to Sans. "You were gone for quite a long time ..." You say it more as a question.

"heh." He sticks his hands in his pockets. "Yeup. Gave a ring to Alphys and Undyne after explaining the situation to Paps. They should be along in a little bit. Undyne was... er ... well, heh, that's part of the reason it took me so long. Me and Alphys both trying to explain the situation."

You nod in understanding. You really hope she isn't going to skewer you, now that the fact you're a human's 'out'.

"heh, don't sweat it kid. i promised to protect ya, and i wouldn't tell ya a fibula." He winks at you.

You make a face at his pun, but smile none the less. You believe him. _Oh!_ "Sans!" 

"hmm? what's up kiddo?"

"Can I borrow your phone? I want to call MK." You look at him with big pleading eyes.

The skeleton grimaces. "eh, yeah, i guess." He hands the cellphone over to you regardless, and you beam brightly. 

"Thanks Sans!" You give him a quick hug and then run off to your room, er, well, the room you're staying in, for some privacy.

A deep chuckle echoes behind you.

∞♥∞ 

You explain everything to MK, even the part about you being human, which, thankfully, he was more excited about than upset. It seems like Monsters really aren't capable of hate. Which makes you just that much more mad at your species ... but that's neither here or there. MK promises to drop by, just as soon as he gets permission from his parents, and you say you look forward to seeing him, and you mean it. Been a while since you've seen your besty.

 ** _"NGAHHH!"_**

Oh dear, you recognize that scream. You don't know what posseses you, but you look outside the bedroom door. You catch eyes to eye with the fish lady. 

**_"HUMAN!!!"_** She rushes toward you.

You scream out, darting back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind you. You hear several loud slams against the door, before it bursts off it's hinges, and you scream again. 

The look on her is ferocious. 

_Oh god. This is how I die. I at least wanted to say goodbye to everyone first!_ You cower in a corner, knees shaking. 

**_"NGAHHHHHHH!!!"_** She rushes at you and you say sayonara, at least in your head. And then ... She picks you up and waves you around, much like Papyrus did. "YOU SLIPPERY FISH!!" You don't think she picks up the irony there. "YOU HAD ME FOOLED!! I DIDN'T THINK YA HAD IT IN YA KIDDO!! FU HU HU HU!!"

Your face burns red, "... uhhhh."

"U-undyne ... I-i t-t-think y-youre s-scaring the h-human ..." You recognize that voice. 

"Nahhh, she's a tough cookie, an't that right squirt?" She grins down at you. 

You look veeery out of sorts. 

"Oh." She drops you like a hot potato. "Ehehe, whoopsie-doopsie!" She at least has the decency to look a little ashamed.

You breath a sigh of relief and then turn to Alphys. You smile gratefully. "Thanks. It's good to see you again, Alphys."

Now it's her turn to blush. "U-uh .. Y-yeah! y-y-you t-too, _-____!" 

You chuckle. 

"heh, looks like the groups' all here."

Alphys squeaks. 

Sans was most definitely not standing beside her a moment ago. 

"U-umm ... m-maybe w-we s-s-should give _-____ s-some b-b-breathing r-room?"

The room is looking awfully packed at the moment. 

"Ehehe, yeah. WELL! SEE YOU IN A BIT SQUIRT!" She ruffles your hair in a way that makes stick out every direction, before she's off. And, uh, puts the door right before she leaves. 

Alphys flashes an apologetic smile and you give a small one in return. She follows Undyne out. 

Leaving just you and a skeleton. Neither of you seem to know what to say each other, so the awkward silence continues for a few moments.

Then you remember with a blush, "Oh!" You dig something out of your pocket and hand it to him. 

"hmm? oh." It's his cell phone. 

You smile brightly, "Thanks for letting me use it Sans."

He takes a hold of it and chuckles. "no problemo. eh, how's the kid? we gonna be gettin' another member to this growing party?" He says that with a bit of annoyance, though he's all smiles.

You snort in amusement. "He's doing good. But he has to ask his parents before he can visit me. Might be a while." 

"ah. that's too bad." Sans indifferent grin betrays his words.

"Mhmm... " Sans can't lie to you anymore, though he'd like to believe he can. 

"welp, ya wanna join everyone, or are gonna chill in here for a lil longer?"

You shrug. "I'm done. I'll be out in a sec." You smile at him. 

He chuckles. "okay." He teeters off towards all the voices and shuts the poor door behind him.

You've been so overwhelmed with meeting Toriel and everything else, you really hadn't had a chance to look anything since you've returned. Oddly, upon further examination, it looks like nothing in the room is out of place. Considering the struggle you had not even a full day ago _... that is ... strange_. Now that you stop and think about it, you were having a dream before you were attacked, weren't you? In someways, it seemed nonsensical. Your soul pulses. Seeing those images. That was ... You turn the dresser. You walk towards it and look at the photo. "Asriel ..." You realize that was who the little goat boy was. And beside him, red eyes peeking out. " ... Chara." Your soul pulses again. You guess you can see the resemblance. It's uncanny, frankly. You'd think it was you too ... except for those eyes. _What a sad tale though._ You frown. You can relate, in your own way. You wonder if your dream was true. It certainly **felt** real enough. All of a sudden you get a shiver. Like all your negative feelings about this place just sunk back in. You head towards the door without a second thought, clutching the lockets beneath your shirt.

You didn't notice the new, yet empty flower pot on top of the closet.

∞♥∞ 

It's ... oddly quiet when you walk outside your bedroom. _Huh ... that's, peculiar._ If you weren't having weird feelings before, you definitely are now. You walk out to the living room and ... no one is there. You feel a chill run up and down your spine. "Guys?" You tentatively call out. 

"Howdy Chara!"

You stiffen.

"Hehehe, over here, silly."

Your eyes slowly tilt over to the flower pot on the table. There, in the center, rests an unfortunately familiar demon flower. "Flowey ... where is everyone ...?"

"Oh? Them? Well, they're taking a little nap in the basement." His face contorts into a happy expression, and then he dips down in the pot and disappears.

You freeze. 

"It was the only way to talk with you alone, Chara."

You shriek and jump back 2 feet from the left. 

There's Flowey. perched on the wall, being held up by vines. His face looks so cheerful.

"I'm NOT Chara!" You ground out. You've had enough of this game.

He blinks, and chuckles. "Oh Chara, you're so silly. You underestimate me." Flowey's eyes flash and your breath is stolen as your soul flies out. The silver casing, it looks completely cracked over. But ... " _Ohhh_ ... that lovely red color.~" He purrs out.

Your brow creases. "Give ... give that, back!"

"You had to steal a body, and use their empty soul. You're so clever, Chara." He purrs to the soul, you but all forgotten. "Chara, let's abandon these empty bodies of ours ... let's become one, once more. I'll never doubt you again. I'll never betray you."

 _'I would never doubt you Chara!' No way._ Your brow creases. "As ... Asriel?"

The flower freezes. He slowly turns his head round to you. A wicked grin dawns his face. "So, you **do** remember." He chuckles. "You almost had me going there for a second! Chara, you always did like to trick me." He grasps your soul tight and you scream, falling to one knee. "That's right ... after we failed ... I was reborn into a flower. I couldn't feel ... anything! Chara. Our soul was gone. My life became a mockery of it's former self. I was able to meet Mom and Dad again, I was able to make new friends ... but, it all just kept repeating. Once I learned I could go back an infinite amount of times, I made everyone happy. I solved all their problems. We saw the SUN! But ... it wasn't enough. I still, after all that, couldn't feel anything. Everything became so ... predictable. I was beginning to lose hope, Chara." He grins suddenly. "But, YOU'RE different. I never could predict you Chara."

"But, it doesn't matter now." Flowey nuzzles your soul. "There's just one thing left I want to do." He wraps himself around your soul, barely letting any red or silver light peek out. "Let's become one again. Let's free them all. And, let's finally show those humans the true meaning of fear." He caws. Flowey opens his maw. 

You panic instinctively. Oh god. He's going to eat you. Your very essence.

Flowey closes his maw around your soul. Your whole word goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That just happened.
> 
> I am fucking shit at puns. Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)
> 
> Edit: Never fear, this isn't the /end/. That's still 2 chapters away. ;P


	14. This is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

#### E̠̥͕̥̰̘̲͙͔̻ͣ̓̉̽͆̿͗̈́̉̓͒̋͛͐̀̿̋͞R̷̾͋̅ͫ̾ͥ͆҉̘͖̪R̶̴̡̹͉̣̫͇̹͈̘̳̤̖͙̿̄̾̐̿̊͢O̘̲̰̜͛̆́͌͂͋͌̍͂̓ͦ͒̈́͆̑͒̿̂̈R̶̛̤͉̺̺̼̬̐̑̽ͥ̄͂ͮ͛̓̃̽̆͋/h4>

#### T̨ͣ̑̄̍ͫ̀͛̍ͥ̄̇̓ͨ̃ͦ͛̇͂ͮ҉͔̻̟̰ͅE̷̙̩̳̊̌ͩ͛͘͘͜͠S̶͗͂̎͆̿̌͌̂̈́̚҉̴҉͏͖̜̟̝T͑̋͗ͮ͒͞҉͉͚̬̪̘͎̭̜̮̹͝ͅ ̵̢͈͕̜͉͈̙ͯͬ͗̎ͦ̉̏̏̅͠ͅS̸̶͖͍͔̘̫̘̃ͫ͑ͦ͢Ȗ͍͈̠͙̣̙̰͖̲̭̝͇̥̹͎̹ͫͤ̀ͪ̀͑̂͌ͤ̋ͧ̂̄̄ͬ͘͡B̴͎͇̠̭͚̯̲͇͙͈̫͉̹̾ͪ́ͪ͂̒̆͆̉̚͜J̢̢ͫ̍ͪ̓̓͢͟͏̙͉̞̘̱̤̩̬̘̺̜̪̥̙̰͙͇̰E̸͎͎̲̠̭͈̰͔ͦ̔ͫ̽̓̀̿̃̊́̈̑͟͟͡C̸̡̛͖̹̬̣̼̖̰͈̫͐̈́͒̽ͨ́T̢̻͉̦̥͇̖̭̦̠̥̞̝̼̾̊̿ͮ̐͠ ̸̷̞̥̫̟̏ͤ̏̿͂́ͬ̋̂ͮ͐͌̂ͬ̀ͧ͋͑̇͢͡C̷̞͔̼̖̳̠̙̜̱̥̯̲̓ͧͮ̒̽͐ͮ̋͂ͦ͟͜͝O̶̟̩͚̥͆̆̌̀̆̑͆̃̌̅ͬͬ̑ͫ͗̊ͦͪ͟͜͡M̨̼̹̩̮̻̪̳̫͉͖̤͖̰̪̖̊ͯ̀̀ͬͭ͢Pͭ͗͋̍̿͑̿ͨ̏̽ͮ̉ͧ̎̑ͩ͘͜͞҉͏͎͖̠͍̞̘̖͎̫̠̙͎̺̘̮R̢͍̮̠͍̻̱̦͙̺̹̺̈̓̾̔̕͝Ŏ̸̮̳͓̦̗̯̼͙̤̬̤͇̓̿ͥ̄ͦ̑̒̐ͅM̴̾̋ͬͣ̎̒̏̊͂͏̨̡̰̲̗̮͉̘̜̝̖͕̳Iͫ̔͆̃ͤ̒̈̉ͤ͛̓ͭͬ̕͢҉̛̭̯̝̦͖͎̪̤̭͚̻͉̠̰͕͝ͅͅŞ̢̘͓̟̱͈̻̬̥̑̋͆ͥ́̿̇̈͌̏͐ͪ̃ͦ̄̑̚̚͘̕͜Ĕ̡̢̺͙̤͇̪̜̟ͮ̄̈́̏̄ͥ͒̽̊̚D̵̬̘̹̞͚̠͖̘͍͈̩̻͍̜̞̯͚ͨ́ͩ̽̿̌̐͜͞ͅ

#### R̷̷̡͉͎̲͔̤̣̫͎̱̤̣̥̙̈ͥ̅͆̄ͪ̾͑́̉͜E̵̶͓̖̲͓̠̰̭̦̜̘͙̗̱̘̥̥̜͆̋͑̋͂̑̓̒͂ͮ̂̓̅̽ͩ͟Ṣ̵̛̻͙̻̲͙ͫͧ̐ͬ̏̔ͭ͐̈́͂̒̽̊ͫ͠Ẽ̢̊ͫ͌ͣ̓̉̓̀ͩ̽̆͛͛̇̅͞҉̸̧̗̮͔̤͔̞̰͙̘T̛͓͍̣ͩ̅̀͋̽̐͋ͤͣ̀̈̾̉̀̆̋̐̚ͅ ̤͍̠̜̹̬̹̱̗ͦͬ̐̂̔̂ͨ͒͘͢Ą͍̬̯̼̖͖͍̰͎̮̫͇͚͚ͭ̒̆̾͂́͒͂͐͘̕͠B̸̛̬̗͔̰͚̜̜̯͉̪͙̘͉͕̗̯͛̉̒̅ͧ̕Ó̴̢͓̙̩̞̻͍̯͉̰͇̝ͯͤ̐̔ͮͭ̚͜R̷̢̛̺͈͇͓̱̫̘͚̳͈̱̘̲͎ͯ̋͌ͣ͟T̐͑ͦ̄̄ͤͯ̔̆̉̌ͫ͂̂͊̒ͫ̈ͦ҉̸̢̪̖̩͙̖̮̰̩̙͇̙̹̺͇͚I̸̡̯̜̪͉̰̫̹̙̗͔͇͔̝͊ͤ̇̀̊ͨ̕͞N̡͉̞̫͕̙̭͉̬͔̞̗͕͐̐̒͂̓̏̓ͪ͠G̢̢̱̫͕̠̼̘̖̐̅ͩ̀ͫ̍̂̌ͬ̆̃̒ͬ͒̋͝ͅ ̡͂̊̀͗͋ͧ̌̈̋ͧͣͭ̐ͩ͊ͧͬ̅͟͏̮̥̙͓̱̗̦̬̯̲̘̪͡͡.̶̛̰͉̗̰͎̝͕̻̞͔̘̊ͦ͂̌̔̌̂ͩ̎̉̐̍̎̏̑ͧ̏̑ͫ͝ ̸̷̣̹̳̜ͯͬ̐ͮͤ͗̈͘͢͟.̶̧̻͓̙̘̼̎̈̽ͣ̎ͣͭͫ̽ͦͮ̍̒͡ͅ ̉̇̇ͥ̌͏͓̦̲͎̘̟̥̬͓̦̻̟͡.̎̈́͋ͮ͗ͨ̐̾̊͐̃ͤ͏̸͙̤͖͜͟

███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒  
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

 **w a r b l e** *pop* _CLICK_

* s t a t i c  h i s s s s s s *

●  
●  
●

Your slowly open your eyes to find yourself surrounded by **... nothing. Darkness. Shadows.** _What ... is this place?_   You shiver and curl into yourself. _It's so cold here ..._ A vision of green flashes in memory. _Oh ... that's right. Flowey ate my soul. So, is this death, then?_   A piercing wind howls against you.  _What did I expect? Really, ____... I should know how it is, by now._ A soft, lulling voice rings through your head, yet you grimace in painful remembrance. _Happiness never lasts ... I ... I always screw up. I've lost them ... and now, ... well._ You peer around the darkness and smile at the irony. _Isn't this what I deserved in the first place?_ A glint of red catches in your peripheral.

**Don't give up.**

You tense. "Who's there?!" _What ... was that?_ Then, you see it. Your chest is glowing red. _But ... how? Flowey took my soul, didn't he?_

**I've got you ... remember?**

"Who ... who are you??"

_Someone who can protect you._

Another spark teases your sight. This time green.

The darkness is lit up. Radiant red. ... a glistening green. And, a phosphorescent purple?

#### S̛̛̼̮̙̲̺̄͗̃̉͐̾̐͜͠Ṳ̶̰̞̘͊̐͆̀̌͒̑̕ͅB̸̧̧̧̛̛͈̹̹͖̪̣̮̤̗͔̘̤̮̗̭̝̂̓̊̓̍́̚̕͜͞͡͡͠͡J̸̜̩̹̘̫̥̾̿̊̾͑̔̒̀Ȩ̖̰̫͂̅̌̑̕͢͝͠҉̙̙̙̮͈͔͍̉́̌͌͐͟C̴̢̛̻̳̩̯̠̎̔̂̒̅̓͊̇T̸̢͉̻͇̟̻͇̝̣͗͆̈́̾̐̈́͘̚҉̯̪͎͖̗͊͛͊̍͑͟͟͝ ̸̡̧̛̛̝͖̣͚̟̺̜̳̈͑̔̓̅̾R̵̨̮̮̗̺̖̽̀̓̎̑̌͡Ë̢̧̡̜̥̮̤̗̱́͒͛̏̒̂̌͑͠͡S̛͎̗̪̰̘̯̼̦̳̼͈̲̆̽̿̐̉̃̈́͂̀̎̃̚̕͟͢E̸͔͚͚̗͇̼̗͚̍͋͌͋̀͘͢ͅṰ̵̵̢͉̰̱̯͇͕̯͉̩̹͙̲͛̊͛͗̍̃͌͗̚͜͢͟͠͠ A̶̧̢̫̜̯̯̍̎͛̌̆̋̔͜͞͝Ḇ̴̤̱̤͚̂͛̓̑̏̽̇͝͠O̶̧̖̦̥̭̖̝̻̝̹̮̰̰̭̝̒̓͋̎̀̆͘̕̚͟͠ͅR̸͕͈̗͙̺̲̊̓̈̚̚͝Ţ̘̠̫̬̖̹̹̮͛̔̽̋̃̓̏̅̕̕͢E̷̡͈̜͈̙̻̜̹͎̱͍̯̓̇̏͛̔̒̈̑̊̆͑́̊̚͠Ḍ͓̼͍̎͌͊͟͟͞

 _What ...?_ The cry of the wind seizes, replaced by a garbled noise. You can almost make out ... words?

#### R͈͕̈́ͧ̌E̗̹̔̔̓ͬ͒͊ͥS̨̲̫͖̠̳͉͐̅̊ͩÜ̩̰̹̙͉̯̽M̲̗͔̳̩̫͚̌͞Ị̑̈͛̏̀̅̐͡N͕̮̬̟̙͚̱͒͛ͮͧ̄G̠̩̼ͤ͌ͬ̚ ̩͖͚̭̳̑̽̑̇.̣̹̮͕̐̽̊̈́͊ͅ ̥͕̖ͦͨ̀ͬ̏̿.͈̭ͯ̈̑͗̎ ̡̞͖̱̳̉͑̒̃.̧̝̫̝̎

●  
●  
●

* s t a t i c    h i s s s s s s *

_CLICK_

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████  
███████████████████████████████

**__**

##  **_"AAAAGH!!"_ **

Your eyes shoot open at the sound of a scream, and you find yourself taking a sharp and desperate breath. _What ... what just happened?_ You look ahead of yourself. When your eyes finally focus, you see your soul, the same soul you thought was EATEN, hovering, intact, in front of you, _... but ... what... why?_ The ruby red inside pulses as resplendent as ever ... with something else, you could almost swear. Without more time to examine, It drifts autonomously back into your center. You immediately feel ... whole again. _Safe._

"fine ... just, **FINE!** "

You snap yours eyes in the direction of the grisly voice. _Flowey._

The flower looks like he's seen better days, petals tattered, stem oozing an unknown liquid. Despite his rough condition, his grin remains unfazed. In fact, it's more maniacal than you've ever seen it. "You know what, I don't need YOU. With your friends and the six human souls, I'll have more than ENOUGH." 

_Oh no._ You sharply inhale in comprehension. Your trip to ... wherever that was ... discombobulated you, but now you remember. Your friends are in danger! Before you get a chance to do anything though, Flowey is already whipping down the stairs in to the basement. You don't think. You just dash after him in terror.

Demonic laughter echoes sickeningly down the grey hallway. 

_I have to save them. I can't let it end this way._

And, yet, there they are. Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans. Wrapped to the nines in Flowey's vines. They're unconscious ... but their faces are contorted unnaturally, clearly in pain. All except for Mettaton. Who just looks ... shut down. Beneath them rests ... six glass containers? 

You realize. _The six human souls._

"I'll make you see the truth, Chara." He giggles childishly. "Then, you'll be BEGGING to join me." His vines tighten around the monsters.

Most of your friends groan or cry out.

"STOP IT!!" You screech out in horror. "YOU'RE HURTING THEM!!"

" _Ohh,_ Chara. Come now. You know me." His face is drawn with hurt.

You almost pause to wonder for a moment,

Then his visage twists into something gruesome. "I'm gonna do **SO MUCH** more than that." The limited space of the basement is suddenly filled to the brim, with some, unfortunately recognizable and hovering white bullets. They loose upon the containers for the six human souls, which fracture and shatter powerfully. Six thick vines lash out towards them, and before you can blink, he's slurped them down.

"Mmm ... _delicious.~"_

It takes everything in you to hold down the rising bile. You know exactly how _that_ feels. You can only hope the human souls are no longer conscious, for their sake.

"... but, you know Chara, I'm still feeling a little... unfilled." He grins madly. 

**_No._** "No. **NO!! DON'T!!!!!"** Despite your beseeching howl, you see a flash of green. You process a nauseating, crunching sound. Familiar forms, your friends, falling apart, fading away. And then. Seven, shining white souls. _Their souls._

" ... no." You rasp out. **"NOOOO!!"** You break towards them, arms stretched out, as though in one last ditch effort to defend them.

But Flowey is one step ahead of you, and before you can get there he's devoured them as well. "Heh. Heheh ... HeheheheHEHE **HEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~"** Energy begins to gather all around him resoundingly, and a second later, a high pitched wail goes off like an alarm. 

The wind is knocked out of you as a eruption of white heat drives you back.

●  
●  
●

Your vision clears in what could only be called a listless manner. Not that it seems to matter. You can already tell you're surrounded by darkness. Again. _Did I die for real this time?_ A vision of white catches your attention though, and you screw up your eyes to make it out. It's a ... _a child? What?_ "... hello?" You call out unsure.

From a distance away, the figure's hands clench and unclench, and their shoulders move up and down. 

Maybe they didn't hear you?

"₣i₦a╚y ∙∙∙„ They rasp, as if speaking with two voices.

Your eyes widen in recognition. _No way._

"ꜟ wⱥs ₰o **┼i╓e₫** oϝ bₑiﬨg ₐ **ϝl○wₑr** ∙∙∙„

"A... Asriel?"

* S t a t i c *. His form flickers for a moment. He stiffens. " ∙∙∙ ₢hₐrₐ?„

You gulp and take a small step back You see him from a side profile view, though he's still mostly obscured by surrounding shadows.

"A╓e עoʊ tђe╓e ∙∙∙ ₢hₐrₐ?„ 

You see something glistening Something doesn't feel right. You take another, hesitant step back.

A soft chuckle. "I┼Ꞌs ᶆe ∙∙∙ עoʊr βe₰t ϝrꜟeﬨd ∙∙∙„ He turns to face towards you. He steps into your vision. Blood red eyes. Obsidian fangs. His face doesn't look right. It's too pointed, too adult-like. 

## "A§R⌠E∟ DⱤEeMᶙRⱤ„

You hardly have time to process the name before power surges around him and you feel your soul drop.

His form is flickering between child and adult. Before you have time to question this, he tears out of existence with a loud **_bang!_**

Your left alone with the darkness. And the silence. _What?_ You look around in a trepidation, _... where?_

 **POP!** _cliiiiiisssshhh_

You shriek, jerking yourself to face the noise. 

There's a television, some meters away from you. A familiar television. 

_Isn't this the same one that's in the brother's house?_ It's just playing static, but you recognize some of the picture. When it finally seems to clears up, you can make out a visual. It's in black and white ... _this seems familiar ..._ But, it's more than that You squint your eyes and see _... the back of Sans' head? Is he ... sleeping?_ The video stutters with motion, as if you're watching from someone else's perspective. The video blurs suddenly and all you make out is Sans' squawk as he falls down. And you see ... the gleam of a knife!? But as you gasp in horror, the television fills with static once more.

░▀▄▀▄▌▌▬▐▌▄▀░

The static breaks and a new picture appears on screen. The scenery is different once more. But, you recognize it. The throne room. Once again, as though seeing from someone else's perspective, the camera focuses on a figure in the distance. You ... see ... Asgore? Holding a trident. The video bounces back and forth, and you pick up rough breathing. But then you hear a loud yell and something charging towards Asgore. As the camera approaches, Asgore doesn't move. His face is solemn before the camera cuts out. You feel your heart in your throat.

░▀▀▄▐▌▄▄▌▄▀ ░

The next scene plays a moment later, the camera is spinning, back and forth, up and down. You see flashes of a white. And hear a loud, familiar voice. _Papyrus ...?_ The camera approaches him, and you notice only wide sockets, before it cuts out.

░▀▄▌▌▬▄▐▀▀▌ ░

The camera is positioned on Toriel's lap this time. She is sitting by the fireplace. A garbled voice sounds out and she looks down with a startle and then there are tears in her eyes. But, the video changes once more.

░▀▬▬▀▄▄▀▄▌▀ ░

There is no clear picture. You hear Undyne's roar. You see the bursts of flames. The camera is too wobbly.

░▬▌▄▄▌▌▌▀▬▀ ░

Next, you see ... Alphys and ... Mettaton? They look alarmed. You pick up the *click* of something, and you feel a chill run down your spine. And then you see it. A gun. 

░▌▄▀▐▀▀▌▄▀▄ ░

The static plays, louder and louder. You have to clasp your hands over your ears to keep it from hurting them. But then, the screen shuts off.

"Hʊmₐn₰∙∙∙ tђeע rₑaʅlע **a╓e** ┼hₑ w○r₰e, ₐrₑnꞋt ┼hₑy ∙∙∙?"

A voice echoes out from the television and you take several steps away from it. The implication isn't lost on you. _What the hell were those visions??_ You feel the ground tremble beneath you. There's ... something growing?

Something expands out from underneath and around the television. Reaching height far above you. You can just make it out, though. It's ... a goat skull? A cyan and orange colored eye emerge to fill the empty sockets. Just as suddenly, pipes shoot out from the darkness and connect loudly to each side of the jaw, releasing steam and making the bones snap menacingly. 

You attempt a retreat, but, the ground begins to tremble further and you end up falling backwards. 

A sickening sound cracks across the ground, and you witness two long, thick vine like appendages with thorns for claws sprout forward and brace on either side of you. Then, there's sound of ... feathers? A pair of glowing, brightly colored wings sprouts out from behind it. As though mockingly. A pair of goat horns spiral loudly out from the television, followed by 2 more pairs of eyes. Green, yellow, blue, purple. A red glow begins to beat in the background and you hear heavy breathing from the creature. The TV, some meters, on top of it begins to brighten the area around you both, nearly blinding you. And then an all too familiar guise appears on the television. Slated carmine red eyes. Sharp black onyx fangs. And a mockery of a person you once knew in a dream. A nightmarish laughter tears through the air, reverberating frighteningly through your soul.

*** T h i s  i s  t h e  e n d .**

Your soul frees itself from your chest, against your will. _Oh no._

Thick vines lash through the air towards you in a criss cross fashion. 

You scamper back and forth, not knowing where your sudden vitality is coming from, but you use it manage to evade most of them.

The beasts' eyes flash rapidly and a moment later it opens it's maw, spewing out bullets of brightly colored magic. "IꞋvₑ wₐi┼e₫ sʊcђ a ʅoﬨg ┼iᶆe ϝo╓ y○u ┼o ʗoᶆe βaʗk ₢hₐrₐ ∙∙∙„ It's eyes pulsate again.

You hear it before you see it and begin to serpentine as lighting strikes down at you.

"⌠t ⱳa₰ s○ pₐiﬨfʊl ∙∙∙ ₰o ʅoﬨeʅy ∙∙∙ βeꜟnɠ a ϝl○wₑr ∙∙∙" It's vine arms glow and raise up, before swiping at you. He opens his maw with a sickening sound, as a dark power gathers between the fangs. "Bʊt ﬨoⱳ tђa┼ y○uꞋrₑ hₑrₑ, ꜟt ₫oₑsﬨ'┼ hₐvₑ tₒ bₑ tђa┼ wₐy¡„ A powerful blast is let forth, 

You screech out in pain. You just barely dodge, yet still your skin and soul were singed in the attempt.

"Wₑ cₐn βe ┼oɠe┼hₑr ₢hₐrₐ! Wₑ cₐn ϝiﬨaʅlע fꜟnꜟsђ oʊr ₽lₐn!" The beasts' eyes flash once more, and then it holds it's maw ajar. Bullets full of burning energy shoot out. “Ʈoɠe┼hₑr ’ wₑ cₐn ϝrₑe ₑvₑrעoﬨe¡¡„ The assault halts abruptly.

You hear a familiar whistle in the air before the maw shoots a large energy blast at you. Your movements are slowing and you're becoming more damaged by every attack.

"SΘ JƱSƮ G⌠V€ ⌠N!"

It's vine arms raise up once more, pulsing, before they fall down at either side of you trapping you. His maw powers up to give you a final, agonizing blast.

You can't take it. You feel your soul break.

●  
●  
●

* But it refused.

A familiar red forces you back together. 

**I can do this much for you.**

You're back.

The creature in front of you just laughs.

“₢hₐrₐ∙∙∙„

His maw opens and he resumes the attack without hesitation, shooting pelts of energy at you, before he charges up and shoots a fierce multi color blast. “∆m ⌠ ɠoꜟnɠ t○ hₐvₑ t○ d○ tђi₰ tђe ђa╓d ⱳaע¿„ Electricity kisses the air as lightening strikes down at you, this time even faster. "Y○uꞋrₑ jʊsȣ s○ dₑtₑrᶆiﬨe₫’ a╓eﬨ'┼ y○u?" The beasts' eyes pulsate, and then it opens it's maw wide, gathering a large source of energy. “ȣu┼ y○u ʗaﬨ'┼ fꜟgђt ϝo╓eⱴe╓.„ It's looses the blast.

You just barely escape it, again. Your health is quickly draining, again.

"Y○uꞋrₑ g○iﬨg ┼o ╓uﬨ ○u┼ oϝ eﬨe╓gע ʅoﬨg βeϝo╓e ⌠ ₫o." He resumes barraging you with the scorching pelts. “∆n₫ wђeﬨ y○u ₫o?" He chuckles. “⌠ ' ʅl ᶆaⱪe ┼hꜟnɠs ╓iɠh┼. ⌠ ' ʅl ϝiﬨaʅlע fʊsₑ bₐcⱪ t○gₑthₑr ⱳi┼h עoʊr ₰oʊl. OƱR §OƱL." He caws. “§o, ⌡u₰t, ₰t○p, ⱤE§I§T⌠N₲∙„ Lighting strikes down eagerly.

Your movements are slowing down, again.

"Aʅl ╓iɠh┼ ∙∙∙ bʊt עoʊ a₰kₑd ϝo╓ i┼¡„ The face in the television becomes skeletal and all 6 six eyes pulse in unison. He cackles dementedly. Power gathers until the room is covered in bright light.

It sears into your soul and you feel yourself only just barely hanging on.

“∙∙∙ ₑvₑn ₐf┼e╓ tђa┼ a┼tₐcⱪ’ y○uꞋrₑ s┼iʅl ₰tₐn₫iﬨg ∙∙∙?" He chuckles in fascination. “Ⱳoⱳ ∙∙∙ עoʊ ╓eₐlʅy ∆R€ s₽eʗiₐl." He grins wildly. “ȣu┼ d○nꞋt ɠe┼ c○cⱪy. Ʊp ʊn┼iʅ n○w, ⌠'ⱴe ○nʅy βeₑn ʊsꜟnɠ a ϝrₐc┼i○n ○f ᶆy ⱤE∆L ₽oⱳe╓¡„ His eyes glow vibrantly. “∟e┼'₰ sₑe ⱳhₐt ɠo○d עoʊr ₯EƮEⱤM⌠N∆T⌠O₦ i₰ aɠaꜟn₰t ƮH⌠S!!" An alarm screeches out and all the eyes and the television flashing rapidly in sync. The vine arms lift up and rear back. You only have a moment before cannons of light begin to fire at you in rapid succession.

You break.

●  
●  
●

* But it refused.

_Don't lose hope._

"I ʗaﬨ fₑeʅ i┼ ∙∙∙ Eⱴe╓y┼i₥e עoʊ ₫iₑ, עoʊr ɠrꜟp ○n ┼hꜟs ⱳo╓l₫ sʅi₽s ₐwₐy. €vₑrעtꜟmₑ y○u ₫iₑ’ y○u╓ f╓iₑn₫s ϝo╔gₑ┼ y○u ₐ lꜟt┼lₑ m○rₑ. Bʊt ﬨo┼ ₥e ₢hₐrₐ∙∙∙ IꞋl ʅ **nₑvₑr** ϝo╓gₑt עoʊ.„

And he's right. Every time you come back, you have less and less stamina. While his seems all but endless. 

His vine arms lift up and missles of light fire at you. “§tꜟl ʅ, y○uꞋrₑ ђaﬨgꜟnɠ oﬨ ∙∙∙ ¿ Tђa┼'₰ fꜟnₑ. Iﬨ a ϝeⱳ m○mₑn┼s, ┼hₑ lₐs┼ oϝ y○u╓ eﬨe╓gע wꜟl ʅ bₑ d╓aꜟnₑd, ₐn₫ tђeﬨ wₑ cₐn βe ┼oɠe┼hₑr!" His attack repeats. Faster, more intense. "U╓a ђa ђa! §tꜟl ʅ ¿! Sђoⱳ mₑ wђa┼ g○o₫ y○u╓ D€T€RM⌠N∆T⌠O₦ i₰ n○w!"

You vision is blinded by the intensity of it. You break.

●  
●  
●

* But it refused.

****

####  **E̠̥͕̥̰̘̲͙͔̻ͣ̓̉̽͆̿͗̈́̉̓͒̋͛͐̀̿̋͞R̷̾͋̅ͫ̾ͥ͆҉̘͖̪R̶̴̡̹͉̣̫͇̹͈̘̳̤̖͙̿̄̾̐̿̊͢O̘̲̰̜͛̆́͌͂͋͌̍͂̓ͦ͒̈́͆̑͒̿̂̈R̶̛̤͉̺̺̼̬̐̑̽ͥ̄͂ͮ͛̓̃̽̆͋

#### 

**

You return one last time, but, you find you can't move. You struggle ... nothing happened. You tried to scream ... nothing happened. You tried again to scream. Nothing happened. Seems your struggle really is impossible ... You look out at your soul ... the silver casing is falling apart, just barely hanging on.

 **"Don't lose hope."**

_"You can SAVE something else. "_

****

#### IN̸I͝TI̵A̛TI͞NG̛ S͡OU͝L̵ ̛OVE̵RR͡I҉DE͏

#### 

****

Your eyes focus on the six glowing, pulsing eyes before you. _My friends ..._ You reach out to Asriel's soul, and call out to everyone. _They're in their somewhere ... aren't they?_ _"Undyne ... Alphys ... Mettaton..."_

* Within the depths of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating ...!

Green and Yellow eyes glow, and a vision plays in your mind.

"Umm ... Undyne ... maybe ... a little bit lower on the heat?" 

"Huh ... you think so?" 

What ... it's Undyne's house. And, there's ... a human, beside her? A teenager. You see a brilliant grin on their face. 

"Here, let me show you." They cooks up some eggs. "Ta-da!"

"WHOA! You are like, an amazing cook! YOU GOTTA TEACH ME EVERYTHING!!"

"Of course." They chuckle in amusement. 

You catch a look at their eyes. A kind, brilliant green.

The green eye in front of you ceases glowing and you hear an enthusiastic whisper.

"Hey! Human! If you fooled ME, you can do ANYTHING!" 

_Undyne?_

"So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" 

**Green** wraps protectively around your soul.

"Bang! Bang!" Another vision shows itself. It's ... Alphys and Mettaton, dodging ... nerf darts? A child giggles. "C'mon! You can do better!! The humans are gonna want a better savior than that!!" 

Mettaton chuckles robotically. 

Alphys smiles shyly with a flush. "O-of course" 

"Now, let's watch some more 'Human History' and study!" The kid pulls out what is clearly an anime DVD. 

You catch their eyes. Brilliant, justified yellow.

The yellow eye in front of you stops glowing and you hear contrasting whispers. 

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him." 

_Mettaton?_

"B-but ... somehow, we know you can do it!!!" 

_Alphys._ **Yellow** joins the green, wrapped around your soul. You feel the support of your friends. _It's working._

"Hʊh? Ⱳhₐt ₐrₑ y○u ₫oꜟnɠ...¿„

You reach out once more. _"Asgore ...! Toriel ...!"_

"Why ... ?" ...

"Because, you do not deserve it."

You can make the words out clearly now. 

There's a child hugging onto Asgore tightly. They're both in tears. 

A gentle, deep whisper ... "I will protect you ..." 

The child's eyes open. Courageous orange.

The orange eye breaks it's glow and you hear a deep whisper.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters ...! You have to stay determined ...!"

 **Orange** wraps around your soul. You are filled with courage.

Another vision. "My child ..." Toriel is hugging a small child in her lap. "I do not deserve such kind words."

"... but you do ..." They hug her back. When their eyes open, they're filled with perseverance. A gorgeous purple color.

The purple eye ends it's glow and you hear a genial whisper.

"Do not be afraid my child, no matter what happens ... we will always be there to protect you."

 **Purple** wraps around your soul and you feel your defenses buffered.

“Ⱳh... ⱳhₐt ₫i₫ y○u ₫o...?!"

You finally call out ... "Papyrus !!! ... SANS!!!" 

You see it now. It's a dancer. A kid, in a tutu. They were spinning around, before finally stopping in front of Papyrus.

Your skeleton friend's eyes are filled with stars. "WOWIE!!! THAT WAS MAGNIFICENT!!!" 

He chuckles and flushes. "Thanks Papyrus.

The blue eye stops glowing and you hear a loud whisper. 

"THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN, YOU CAN WIN. JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO. BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Your soul is wrapped in **blue** light.

A gentle giggling.

_What_?

"oof, ya got me kiddo! i'm dyin'." Sans coughs dramatically, clutching at his chest, glistening red spilling out. 

Your eyes widen at the visual. _Sans?!_

"You silly, dat's jus ketchup! Yous can't fool me!!" There's a small child laying on top of Sans, with a simple toy knife in their hand, giggling despite their proclamation. Their eyes are a brilliant cyan color.

The cyan eye cuts off it's glow and you hear an amused whisper.

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you."

 **Cyan** joins the rest of the colors. Your soul is painted multiple colors.

All the eyes have ceased glowing.

You feel your friends' SOULS resonating within Asriel!

"Wђa┼'₰ tђi₰ fₑeʅiﬨg?! ⱲhₐtꞋs ђa₽pₑnꜟnɠ t○ mₑ !¿„

Strangely, as your friends souls resonate for you... Something else began resonating within Asriel's SOUL, stronger and stronger. It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved. _But who...?_... Suddenly, you realize. 

Save him. You reach out. Determined. _"Asriel!!!"_

The beast recoils immediately. "₦o! **₦Θ¡ ⌠ ₯○ﬨ '┼ ﬨₑₑ₫ §∆√⌠₦₲¡** „

His vines whip out and you're bombarded by light cannons like before. 

But, your friends are protecting you. You move forward.

 **“§ƮΘ₱ ⌠Ʈ¡ Gₑt ₐwₐy ϝr○m ᶆe! Do you hear me!?"** He roars fiercely, though his voice cracks. The demonic undertone fading away.

You're finally in front of him. You have never felt more filled with determination - courage - perseverance - justice - integrity - patience - kindness.

"... ... Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...? Why I keep fighting...?"

Your brow furrows. His magic falls all around you ... but, it's not trying to hit you. You are filled with kindness and justice.

"I'm doing this... Because you're special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me." He calls out.

The magic around you is even less intense. His face looks anguished. You are filled with courage and perseverance.

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave."

You continue to call out to him. You are filled with integrity and patience.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again... "

You are filled with determination ... Your eyes shine brilliantly. **Silver.** You are filled with HOPE.

"So, please... STOP doing this..." His eyes snap open and glow fiercely. **Red.** "AND JUST ∟EƮ M€ Ⱳ⌠₦¡¡¡„ He powers up a last, powerful attack and blasts you at full force. 

But you resist it.

“§ƮΘ₱ ⌠Ʈ¡„

Wider, more powerful, heavier.

**“§ƮΘ₱ ⌠T NΘW!!!"**

But, your soul hangs on by ... something? Your friends. Determination ... Hope?

**"... Chara."**

And then. It's over. You see it. His vines ... they're turning to dust.

"I'm so alone, Chara ..." His voice cracks.

His eyes and horns follow suit.

"I'm so afraid, Chara ..." There's an audible tremble.

His wings fade away.

"Chara, I..."

All that's left is the television.

"I ..."

Your vision fills with white and you overhear the sound of cymbals.

◌  
◌  
◌

When your sight finally returns, your soul is floating front of you, minus the rainbow glow... and in front of that ... Asriel. His true form. A small monster child.

"I'm so sorry." He's crying. "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?" He looks at you with a bittersweet smile.

"Asriel ..." You whisper out, painfully.

He closes his eyes. "... I... I know. You're not actually Chara, are you?"

You give the goat boy a sheepish look, which is funny considering he was just trying to murder you.

He looks down. "Chara's been gone for a long time. ..." 

...

"Um... what ..." He turns his face up to you you with a nervous smile. "What is your name?

You smile back, warmly, truly. "____."

"... ____? That's ... a nice name." He laughs wistfully. 

...

"...____, I haven't felt like this, for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people." He places his paw on his chest, "However, with everyone's souls inside me ... I not only have my own compassion back ... But I can feel your friends' as well." He looks down with a sad smile. "They care about each other so much. And ... they care about you too, ____. ..." He looks up. "I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus ... Sans ... Undyne ... Alphys ... Mettaton ... Asgore ... Toriel." He laughs sadly. "Monsters are weird, ____. Even though they barely know you ... It feels like they all really love you. Haha." 

You can believe that. But the sound of his laughter ... it's not a happy laugh. You soul swells in response.

Asriel's eyes close again "... ____ ... I ... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible." He looks up, expecting a visceral reaction. "I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders ..." He shakes his head miserably. "There's no excuse for what I've done-"

Without any hesitation you move forward and embrace the goat boy, cutting off his apology. You whisper out. "I forgive you."

"Wh ... what?" He stutters in shock. "____, come on ... You're ... You're gonna make me cry again." And indeed, his body trembles with the tell tale signs. "... besides even if you do forgive me... I can't keep these souls inside of me." He croaks out. "The least I can do is return them."

You don't let him go ... until he pushes back gently on your shoulder. You release him and look at him inquisitively. His face is tear stained, but ... the look on his face.

"But first ..." His face turns determined. "There's still something I have to do."

Your brows crease in question.

He takes a deep breath. He reaches towards your shattering soul, just held together by ... well, you aren't sure what. It actually looks like it's in suspended animation, about to shatter at any second. He runs his hand over it and you gasp.

Your vision floods pure red before ... you see it. Two souls. Side by side. One Red. One so brightly silver it's almost white. "... What?" The silvery soul drifts naturally back to you, more intact than you've ever seen it. You embrace it, longingly and protectively.

"Your soul. I lied, back then." He smiles gently. "It's not empty at all. ____. Your soul. It's filled with Hope."

Your eyes widen in shock. 

"For a human to have a soul like yours ... it's ... well, it's a little peculiar. But ... this soul." Asriel chuckles without mirth as he embraces the red soul. "This is Chara's. I would know it anywhere. I bet they were protecting you, all this time."

Those flashes of color. That voice. You flush in awareness. _**Chara.** But ... what about ...?_

"____." He looks at you with determination and your thoughts are cut off. "Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power ... with everyone's determination ..." He holds Chara's soul close to him. "It's time for monsters ... to finally go free." He shuts his eyes. 

You can feel power begin to ripple around him and you instinctively step back, watching him in wonder as he starts to hover above you.

The 7 human souls and 7 monster souls of your friends release from and bob around Asriel as he rises higher. It looks like they're dancing with each other, all except for the red human soul which sticks close by to Asriel. But then, not a moment later, the human souls vibrate before shooting out in every direction. 

There's a large burst of a light followed by a loud crack.

* T h e   b a r r i e r   w a s   d e s t r o y e d .

He slowly glides down. He takes a deep breath and turns to you, but looks down. "____... I have to go now... Without the power of everyone's souls ... I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while ... I'll turn back into a flower." He looks up and croaks. "I'll stop being "myself." I'll stop being able to feel love again. So ... ____." He smiles with acceptance. "it's best if you just forget about me, OK? Just go be with the people you love." 

"No." You put your foot down. "No, I won't forget you Asriel." Your face is filled with determination.

"____...." Asriel's shoulders slump. He peers down on the ground. It's not but a moment that he bleats out as you unexpected embrace him again. You and him stand there for ... seconds ... minutes ... hours ... 

"Ha .... ha .... I don't want to let go." And you don't either. You don't let him go, until he finally lets go of you.

"____." He steps back. "You're ... " He smiles. "You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there, okay?" 

You smile back at him and nod. "I know. I know they will."

He turns away from you. "Well ... My time's running out. Goodbye." He begins to walk away, but you stop him. "____?" He blinks questioningly.

You lift a locket away from underneath your (now quite tattered) shirt and into your hands. You hold it over to him. "Asriel ... I... uh... I feel like this, belongs to you."

His eyes widen, stunned for a moment. He gently grasps it, though his smile is pained. "... haha ... actually." He gently caresses the locket. "This locket ... it's Chara's. Though, I never thought I'd see it again." You push it firmer into his paws.

"Take it." 

"But-!"

"Please ..." You smile sadly at him.

He gulps ... but, finally he relents. He shifts it around his neck. And now, it's as though you two are a matching pair. Despite his protests, he actually looks very happy to have it. 

"Goodbye, ____." 

He begins to walk away, and you don't stop him this time. But, he pauses and turns back.

"By the way, ____."

You look to him. "Yes?"

"... take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?"

You smile warmly and nod. "I will."

He closes his eyes, he lifts his hand. You look at him peculiarly ... questioningly ... but before you know it ...

The world white outs.

~♥~

_Are you sure about this ...?_

**No, but, they, of all, deserve to be happy, don't they? ... It's better this way.**

. .̴ ./p >

∞♥∞

____!

This is all just a bad dream ... !

Please, wake up ... !

You slowly open your eyes. Your surrounded by darkness ... wait, no ...

"Oh!"

You recognize that voice. 

"You are awake!"

You smell cinnamon and butterscotch. The first person you see is her. _Toriel._

She smiles in seeming relief. "Thank goodness!"

"W-we were so worried... !" 

_Alphys?_ You slowly begin to sit up.

"It felt like you were out forever!"

When you finally sit up, you can see them. All your friends. Completely unscathed.

"Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out!" Undyne is surprisingly calm. **"Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?"** _Aaand, there it is._

"yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby." 

You turn towards your favorite pair of skeletons. You couldn't wipe this smile off your face if you tried.

"WHAT!! I DIDN'T CRY!!! I DON'T CRY!!" Papyrus exclaims, and then 'whispers' a moment later. "I just ... caught something in my eye." 

"what did you catch?"

 **"TEARS!!"** Papyrus finally wails out. Sans chuckles and pats his brother's back consolingly. But, you can tell Sans is equally relieved. He just has to be cool about it.

"Now, now. The important part is that ____ is all right." 

You turn towards the deep voice. Asgore.

"Here, ____. Why not drink some tea?" The king holds out a cup of tea for you. 

You can't help but briefly wonder where he got it. 

"It'll make you feel better."

You take the cup of tea without questioning it further. _Golden flower._

Toriel chuckles with restraint. "It may be best if we give ____ some space. They must be very exhausted. Though," Her face and tone turns inquisitive, "from what, I am not certain."

You turn towards her, though your face gives away nothing.

"____ ... We do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower ... and then everything went white." 

Truthfully ... you can't remember either. One moment you were in a panic over your friends souls being taken, and the next ... you were here.

"But now, the barrier is gone!" 

Your thoughts are derailed completely and you nearly drop your cup of tea at the statement. Your eyes are wide in impact.

Everyone gives you an interested look. 

Toriel chuckles amicably. "It seems, you do not remember either. How curious, but ... the important thing is that everyone seems to be all right."

You scan over your friends with your eyes once more. Yes. Your friends are completely all right. Although it occurs to you that Mettaton is missing ...

"When you are ready, we will all return to the surface." 

You snap your head to Toriel.

"It seems the door to the east will lead us there." Everyone is just smiling or teary eye at the proclamation.

You can't say you're any different.

∞♥∞

And then ... here we are. A sight all too commonplace to you. 

But for the Monsters ....

"Oh my ..."

You turn to Toriel and smile warmly at her. 

Her fur is lit up orange by the lowering daylight.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore breaths out wistfully.

As common as it used to be for you, this time, you can't disagree.

"Wow ... it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

You giggle at Alphys' excitement, but don't disagree either.

"____, you LIVE with this!?" Undyne's awed tone makes you grin. "The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

You're giggling up a storm. Every time one of your friends reacts, you feel your soul swell with happiness more, and more.

"HEY SANS . . . WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

_Oh dear ..._

"we call that "the sun," my friend." 

You shoot Sans a questioning look. If he sees it, he chooses not to react.

" **THAT'S THE SUN!?** WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!"

You really do love Papyrus.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours ..." Asgore sighs happily.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel's tone makes you smile. "But we should really think about what comes next."

_Oh._

"Oh, right." The king audibly deflates.

_Well, there goes my good mood._

"Everyone. . . This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. ____ ..." 

Your head jolts up at your name. "Yes, Asgore?"

"I have something to ask of you."

You tilt your head curiously.

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

Your eyes widen. 

"YEAH! ____ WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" 

Oh dear. You've been recruited before you could even answer.

" AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!"

You can't suppress the giggle at Papyrus' enthusiasm.

"I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus is off in a mad dash. 

_Uh oh._

"welp." 

You look interestedly at Sans. 

"someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble." He grins at everyone including you, and winks. "see you guys." And ... he walks back in the direction of the underground. 

_Wat?_

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!!!" Undyne is after Papyrus in a race.

"Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!" Alphys bolts off as well.

It leaves you, Asgore, and Toriel alone.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel breaths. 

You rock back and forth on your heels.

"____ ..."

You look up at Toriel. "Yes, mom?"

"You came from this world, right ...?"

" ... yeah."

"So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"

You chew nervously on your bottom lip.

"What will you do now?"

With the sun beaming down on your face. And in this place. Our place. The mountain. You reach out to Toriel's paw and look up at her. Your face is filled with love ... with longing. 

"I want to stay with you."

Toriel and Asgore are both shocked. "What?" They say in unison

Your brow furrows and you hold on tighter to her hand.

"____..."

_Please. Please say yes. Please ..._

"Well ... I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go ..." 

You might. But, you won't go back. So you say, "I do not."

Toriel smiles at Asgore and then back to you, "We will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?"

You grasp on tighter to her hand and nod. "I would like that, very much."

Toriel chuckles gently. "Now, come along." She turns around, your hand still in hers. "Everyone is waiting for us!"

You shoot a glance back to the underground, before you follow along with your parents. 

   
   
   

∞♥∞

Somewhere, a beam of light shines down upon a bushel of golden flowers.

Somewhere, a goat monster smiles down with nostalgia and melancholy at a picture. 

Somewhere, a skeleton monster does the same.

∞♥∞

   
   
 

   
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: All of Asriel's text was done manually. I picked out symbols from the character map that I thought would make nifty looking letters. Why? Because I'm a masochist, clearly.
> 
> This isn't really the true end, of course, but ... PHEW. Holy rasmataz ... we're finally here! THE END OF BOOK 1: ACT I! Woo!!
> 
> ANYWAYS! This fic has 110 Likes! Holy smokes!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY AND READING MY SHITTY FANFIC!! Just, you guys make me really happy. ;_;
> 
> In any case; if you're a new reader and you've just reached the end (maybe you speed read it) CONGRATULATIONS!!! You've read through the first half of the story. ^_^ And if you're an older reader I LOVE YOU, PLEASE MARRY ME OVER THE INTERNET, SO MUCH LOVE, SO MUCH LOOOOVE!!~~
> 
> Er... if you liked it, punch the kudos button, if you got something to say, leave a comment, and I'll see you all in ACT 2, 'You Won't Come Back'!
> 
> UPDATE 1-02-18: This fic is offically in completed status and encompasses Reader's first pacifist route. Neutral and Genocide will be Act 2, followed by a timeskip to Act 3, where we'll be back into Pacifist Route again .... with extras.


	15. Author's Note

Hi guys. If you're still subscribed to this little series, I'm sure this isn't the chapter you wanted to see. ^^' In fact, you might be confused where the other 8 chapters went. Well - I've decided to separate the Neutral/Genocide route from this story. ACT 1 and 2 are now separate from each other. I got really disheartened by the middle of ACT 2, and my writing was ... less than the standard I wanted to hold myself to. But, I'm happy with how ACT 1 turned out. Maybe I just didn't want to leave this work "Uncompleted", like so many other works of fiction tend to go. I intend to finish ACT 2, as the proper 'You Won't Come Back'. I set the date for the end of the month, and I'm going to try to hold to it. It's more than 1/2 way done, and I still need to breath life into the end of the act. It's difficult because I tend to shove my emotions into everything I write - and doing Neutral and Genocide is the definition of draining. ... A certain Red Soul will have to carry Reader through. No matter what it takes. And Sans will be there to greet them. Even if I never finish ACT III, I'm determined to do this much.

For those who are still holding out for more chapters to this series, I'm going to do my best not to let you down. Thank you for sticking with me for this long. ♥

[You Won't Come Back: ACT II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13202085)


End file.
